Simples Colegiais
by KelL-chan
Summary: •O pessoal de Konoha, Suna, e os Akatsukis são apenas colegiais em uma escola interna. Juntando todo esse pessoal coisa boa não vai sair...• •Vários Casais• •Contém Yaoi• •ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ONLINE•
1. Será que o amo?

Uma fic que me surgiu na cabeça a um bom tempo, bem, eu gostei n.n

Nessa fic estão todos os personagens de Naruto, ou pelo menos aqueles que eu consegui lembrar e considero mais importantes xD Mesmo os principais sendo os Akatsukis \o/

Vamos a fic:

* * *

**Capítulo I –****Será que o amo?  
**

A primavera sempre fora tão bonita... O jovem ruivo admirava o campo da escola, sentado em baixo de uma árvore de Sakura. Os curtos cabelos ruivos agitavam-se suavemente, os olhos avermelhados mantinham-se inexpressivos, tinha as mãos atrás da cabeça, encostado ao tronco da árvore, vestindo o uniforme e com a mochila ao seu lado.

Olhou e lá estava ele, o moreno de olhos negros e cabelos compridos, andando sorridente com duas belas garotas, uma de cabelos e olhos castanhos, a outra era morena e tinha olhos vermelhos, o nome do garoto era Uchiha Itachi, acompanhado das senseis Anko e Kurenai. Olhou em volta mais uma vez, um estranho menino corria atrás de uma borboleta, atrapalhado, cobria-se dos pés a cabeça e tinha os cabelos escuros, escondia o rosto com uma máscara laranja em espiral, mostrava apenas um olho, não conheciam muito dele, mas chamava a si mesmo de Tobi, o garoto tropeçou e caiu em um segundo que estava ali, este tinha as mangas do uniforme rasgadas e a jaqueta amarrada na cintura, era bem grande e forte, os cabelos azulados e a pele estranhamente da mesma cor, tirou os óculos escuros e sorriu para o menino, oferecendo-lhe a mão e mostrando os dentes afiados, era Hoshigaki Kisame, mais um amigo estranho que ele tinha, esse se assemelhava a um tubarão e era bastante popular por ser o melhor amigo de Uchiha Itachi.

Virou a cabeça e olhou mais á frente deles, um jovem de compridos cabelos castanhos pintava tranqüilamente no meio das flores, tinha os olhos brancos e por diversas vezes chamavam-no de cego, era Hyuuga Neji, olhou atrás dele ao ouvir um grito, gritava "Naruto", o belo jovem de cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor corria atrás do loiro de olhos azuis e riscos nas bochechas, provavelmente o peralta Uzumaki Naruto tinha mais uma vez roubado o gel do caçula Uchiha, seu nome era Sasuke. Naruto tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu, Sasuke o chutou e ficou resmungando, mais uma vez o ruivo olhou em volta, vendo um grupinho de garotas que ria da cena, a mais velha tinha cabelos loiros e curtos, chamava-se Temari, a segunda loira do grupo tinha uma franja e era muito bonita, Yamanaka Ino era seu nome, a tímida garota de olhos brancos e cabelos azulados olhava timidamente a cena, a garota mais "bonitinha" da escola, Hyuuga Hinata, a morena do grupo era TenTen, ria satisfeita ao lado da garota de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes chamada Haruno Sakura, que lançava juras de amor ao caçula dos Uchiha. Notou que TenTen olhava para o belo jovem pintor, não era novidade a ninguém, ela era amiga de Hinata apenas para tentar conquistar seu primo Neji.

O ruivo desviou os olhos avermelhados para o jovem casal de amigos que estudava ali perto, a garota tinha cabelos azuis, enfeitados por uma rosa branca e tinha um piercing no lábio inferior, era bonita, seu nome era Konan, olhava um tanto esperançosa para o jovem de cabelos laranja e rosto repleto de piercings diversos, era o líder de seu grupinho de amigos, Pein, que parecia furioso por não estar entendendo nada do que a jovem tentava lhe ensinar. Virou mais o rosto ao ouvir risos, o mais recente casal da escola, ainda não gostava daquela cena, mas não podia fazer nada, pouco mais atrás de onde estava seus amigos conversavam, um deles era muito belo e usava o uniforme aberto, tinha os cabelos prateados bem penteados, presos em sua cabeça com gel, seu nome era Hidan, comia pipoca e ria do segundo garoto, seu namorado, esse parecia ser mais velho, tinha cabelos negros não muito compridos e olhos verdes, Kakuzu. Não conseguiu mais olhar quando os dois se beijaram, aquilo ainda lhe era estranho. Em cima da árvore onde os dois estavam sentados viu o garoto de cabelos castanhos, presos, e olhos de mesma cor, Nara Shikamaru, mais conhecido como Bicho Preguiça, o jovem dormia, enquanto um segundo chamava por seu nome, gordinho, usando um lenço na cabeça e com marcas nas bochechas, seu melhor amigo Chouji, que continuava a procurar chamando seu nome.

Ouviu resmungos e olhou para a direção contraria, eram os senseis, mais uma vez, o moreno de dentes brilhantes e roupas verdes, chamado Gai, apontava para o segundo, que estava sentado, sem se importar com o outro, seu rosto era coberto por uma máscara e cobria um dos olhos com uma faixa azul, tinha uma das mãos atrás da cabeça, seus cabelos era cinza e inclinado, ele lia um livro de capa laranja, sempre lia, se perguntava o que tinha de tão interessante naquele livrinho, era Hatake Kakashi. Atrás dos dois um garoto tinha as mãos levantadas e falava freneticamente junto ao mais velho, eram praticamente idênticos, só não se vestiam igual porque o mais novo tinha que usar o uniforme, o estranho e divertido Lee. Quando se cansou de ver a briga olhou para a entrada da escola, de onde um ruivo saía, tinha olhos verdes e uma tatuagem se destacava em sua testa, não era muito alto, Sabaku no Gaara era seu nome, vinha conversando com seu irmão mais velho, um homem de cabelos e olhos castanhos, chamado Kankurou.

A loira mais velha do grupo de garotas se levantou e correu em direção aos dois, pulou em cima do ruivo, que também era seu irmão caçula, os três riram enquanto conversavam, saíram dali, indo em direção a quadra da escola. Olhou para a entrada da escola, perto dali estava um garoto solitário e que parecia triste, o último de seu grupo de amigos, tinha cabelos verdes e parte do rosto branca, enquanto a outra era preta, por diversas vezes ele falava sozinho, evidenciando a sua solidão que todos do grupo tentavam amenizar, estava agachado, abraçando as pernas, até que o mascarado pulou nele, o derrubando. "Zetsu-san", exclamou o garoto, o sentando novamente enquanto pedia desculpas, os dois riram e ficaram ali, conversando.

Voltou a olhar a entrada da escola quando mais dois saíram por ela, pararam ali, e o ruivo parou seu olhar neles, era o diretor e o chefe dos inspetores, sempre juntos. O mais novo tinha os cabelos cinza presos, uma franja não muito comprida, usava óculos e tinha olhos negros, um sorriso no rosto, nunca o viu sem aquele sorriso, chegava a ser irritante o sorriso falso de Kabuto. O diretor pôs a mão em sua cabeça e sorriu para ele, era um homem magro, de pele pálida, cabelos negros compridos, era sombrio às vezes, tinha olhos dourados que lembravam olhos de gato, e estranhos riscos roxos que iam de seus olhos até o começo do nariz, era um belo homem, mesmo sendo bastante velho, nem parecia ter toda aquela idade, sempre vestia roupas folgadas e com mangas compridas, bem a vontade, não sabiam qual era o seu clã, mas seu nome era Orochimaru. Ele e o jovem inspetor não desgrudavam, era estranho isso, Kabuto era o chefe dos inspetores, mas o Bicho Preguiça, Hyuuga Neji, Zetsu e Temari também eram inspetores e o diretor quase não falava com eles.

Parou de pensar quando seus pensamentos já estavam vagando por idéias que lhe faziam corar e lhe davam nojo até, e também porque mais dois saíram da escola, uma moça de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, com um sinal estranho na testa, era muito, muito bonita, a sensei Tsunade, mesmo sendo tão bonita ela era assustadora e tão velha quando o diretor, o segundo era um senhor de cabelos brancos muito compridos, esse era feio - esse pensamento vez o ruivo sorrir - tinha duas marcas vermelhas de seus olhos até a boca, era muito grande e divertido, trazia um sorriso no rosto enquanto Tsunade brigava com ele por alguma coisa, era o sensei Jiraya, que tinha a mesma idade dos dois, mesmo parecendo ser bem mais velho. Cumprimentaram o diretor e saíram discutindo.

Só mais dois que não tinha observado, um garoto demasiado estranho, de pé, olhando uma colméia de abelhas, usava uma touca preta escondendo os cabelos castanhos e óculos escuros, o uniforme completamente fechado, o tornando assustador, Shino, ou garoto dos insetos, como também era conhecido. Correndo com seu companheiro canino estava o outro, Inuzuka Kiba, tinha cabelos castanhos e presas afiadas, duas marcas vermelhas nas bochechas, seu cachorro mais parecia um urso, simplesmente enorme, Akamaru era nome.

Depois de verificar um a um novamente voltou os olhos para seu lado, onde um garoto loiro estava deitado, vestia o uniforme escolar, com a gravata frouxa e a jaqueta aberta, tinha uma longa franja escondendo um de seus olhos, um tufo de cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, enquanto os fios dourados soltos repousavam em suas costas, seu olho visível era azul, parecia perdido, enquanto o jovem loiro sorria para o nada, Deidara era seu nome, um belo nome para um belo loiro...

- Danna? – chamou o loiro, virando o rosto para o ruivo.

Ah, ia esquecendo de descrevê-lo, tinha curtos cabelos ruivos, lisos e um tanto desarrumados, olhos castanhos meio avermelhados e sempre inexpressivos, como a sua face, era um dos primeiros da turma, não porque gostava de estudar, mas porque não tinha nada melhor pra fazer, Akasuna no Sasori, era como se chamava.

- Hum. – foi o que respondeu, já olhava para ele, então apenas se desencostou a árvore.

- Vamos logo pra aula de pintura, o Kimimaro-sensei não vai gostar se agente se atrasar. – disse Deidara, se sentando, olhou para o lado.

- Não sei porque você faz isso, não gosta de pintar, seu tipo de arte é esculturas, Deidara... – dizia, mas parou ao notar para onde o amigo olhava.

Mais ao longe estava ele, e Deidara o olhava com um sorriso doce, um pouco corado, enquanto o observado apenas pincelava na tela com toques suaves e precisos, ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos perolados observaram tudo ao redor, quando chegou ao loiro este abaixou a cabeça, olhando para os pés, e quando ergueu novamente o moreno já tinha voltado a pintar, continuando inexpressivo.

- Ele olhou para mim, danna. – disse Deidara, visivelmente animado.

- Ele olhou para todos. – suspirou, revirando os olhos.

- Pare de estragar as fantasias dos outros, você é muito sem graça, Sasori-danna. – disse Deidara, voltou a olhar o moreno – Ele não é lindo?

- Não sou de achar outros homens bonitos.

O loiro virou-se para ele, parecia ter se ofendido, mas Sasori não se importou, apenas virou o rosto na direção contraria.

- Se gosta do Hyuuga por que não vai falar com ele? – perguntou, quebrando o silêncio – É apenas mais um garoto, um garoto muito estranho, na minha opinião.

- O Kisame é estranho, mas é nosso amigo. – disse Deidara, defendendo o outro – Você não sabe de nada, eu não posso chegar e dizer "Ei Neji, você é uma gracinha, quer ficar comigo?".

- E por que não? – perguntou Sasori, já chateado com o assunto.

- Porque não é assim que funciona. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Você deveria parar de olhar para o que está a léguas de distância e começar a prestar atenção no que está bem na sua frente. – disse Sasori, o loiro virou-se novamente para ele, um tanto surpreso com o que ouviu.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Nada. – respondeu, olhou para o casal mais atrás deles.

Deidara refletiu sobre aquelas palavras por alguns segundos, depois se esticou para ver o que o danna observava com tanto interesse.

- Você gostava do Hidan, não é? – perguntou Deidara, insinuante.

- Claro que não. – respondeu imediatamente, corando.

- Sei...

- Falo sério Deidara, vê lá o que vai sair dizendo por aí, o Kakuzu já não vai com a minha cara, se você ficar dizendo que eu gosto do Hidan aí é que ele vai se estressar comigo, e eu não quero brigar com ele.

Isso foi seguido de silêncio, Sasori voltou a olhar em volta, enquanto o loiro olhava para baixo, pensando no que dizer, o ruivo olhou para ele de rabo-de-olho e fez um muxoxo.

- Boa sorte. – murmurou Sasori, pegando a mochila.

- Como? – perguntou Deidara, confuso.

- O Neji é um dos garotos mais desejados da escola, a TenTen gosta muito dele, se você quer ficar com ele então lhe desejo boa sorte, vai precisar. – respondeu, pondo a mochila nas costas.

- Dependendo do que o Neji-kun gosta eu e a TenTen não podemos concorrer um com o outro. – disse Deidara, rindo enquanto se levantava.

Deidara ia dizer mais alguma outra coisa quando Sasori sorriu e indicou suas costas com um aceno de cabeça, quase imperceptível, o loiro se virou e lá estava ele, olhando para o loiro com a mesma expressão vazia de sempre, Deidara congelou com o susto, ficou mais vermelho que os cabelos do amigo que se levantava, mas o moreno apenas passou por ele e ficou de frente para o ruivo.

- Sasori-senpai. – disse Neji, sua voz soava estridente.

- Estou ouvindo, Neji-kun. – respondeu com um sorriso, não podia contê-lo ao ver a expressão de pânico e vergonha na face do loiro.

- Kimimaro-sensei disse para nós e o Sai estarmos na sala dele antes dos outros. – disse o moreno de olhos perolados, parecia não ter se importado com o que ouviu de Deidara.

- Vamos Deida...

- Ele disse apenas nós três. – interrompeu-o Neji.

- E eu disse que o Deidara vem comigo, algo contra, Hyuuga-kun? – perguntou, mais parecia que o estava desafiando.

- Qual o seu problema? Eu só disse que o Kimimaro-sensei não chamou o Deidara-senpai. – disse Neji, sacudindo negativamente a cabeça, se virou, desviou do loiro e voltou a caminhar – Estou esperando você na sala de artes, senpai.

Observaram-no se afastar, quando Neji entrou na escola Deidara bateu a cabeça no tronco da árvore, enquanto Sasori desatava a rir, ria como nunca tinha rido antes.

- Que ótimo, com que cara eu vou olhar pro Neji-kun agora? – se perguntou Deidara, batendo a cabeça na árvore.

- Que tal olhá-lo com essa cara de babaca que você fez agora a pouco? – perguntou Sasori, contendo os risos – Vamos, depois você pensa em algo pra dizer pra ele, se bem que o Neji pareceu não estar nem aí.

- Será que ele ouviu mesmo?

- Quando eu lhe desejei boa sorte ele já estava praticamente atrás de você. – disse Sasori.

- Sasori-danna, eu vou te matar! – exclamou Deidara, avançou em cima do ruivo, que passou a correr com ele atrás.

Deidara o perseguiu por todo o campus, estava realmente bravo, quando Sasori cansou, parou de correr e deixou que o loiro o abraçasse, recuperando o fôlego.

- Ok... Pode me bater... Eu me rendo. – disse Sasori, ofegante, mas Deidara sorriu e abraçou seu braço.

- Vamos pra sala.

- Certo, mas me larga. – disse ele, caminhando na direção da escola.

- Por quê? – perguntou Deidara, sendo puxado pelo ruivo.

- Por quê? Ora, porque vão falar. – respondeu, pondo as mãos nos bolsos, virou o rosto.

- E daí?

Sasori não respondeu, aquela frase lhe encheu de perguntas e queria respondê-las. E daí? Como assim? Quer dizer que não deveria se importar com o que os outros pensam? Então é isso que faz Hidan e Kakuzu continuarem um relacionamento mesmo sendo apontados pelos outros? Era isso? Talvez, mas para ele não funcionava assim, a opinião dos outros era necessária e devia ser levada a sério, mas por quê? Por que se importava? Gostava do loiro... Espera, ele gostava do Deidara? Não, ele é o seu melhor amigo e gosta do Neji. E daí? Dane-se o Hyuuga, se ele não ligava para Deidara, Sasori ligava.

- Danna?

- Estou pensando. – respondeu, olhando para frente.

O que estava acontecendo? Será que era por isso que não gostava de ver o loiro com suas namoradas? Ele já teve tantas namoradas, a Ino foi uma delas, mas terminaram porque todos diziam que eles pareciam irmãos, já namorara a Hinata, mas a timidez dela não lhe permitia terminar o relacionamento, então o mesmo terminou, a sua última namorada foi Temari, mas acabou quando ela disse que gostava de outro, e agora namorava o Bicho Preguiça... Depois de tantas namoradas ele não acreditou quando Deidara chegou até ele e disse que era gay, não levou isso à sério até vê-lo com um garoto de sua sala, nunca iria esquecer aquela cena, ficou perturbado, muito perturbado, mesmo sem saber o porquê. Será que ele gostava do amigo? Era por isso que tentava afastá-lo de todos aqueles que ele dizia se interessar? É por isso que odeia tanto Hyuuga Neji?

Continuou em silêncio, depois da reunião com o sensei foram para a aula, Kimimaro só disse que queria que eles três pintassem juntos um quadro para a exibição que aconteceria em dois meses. Pintar com o Hyuuga? Por que isso lhe irritava tanto? Nem mesmo Sai, o chamando de viadinho, o irritava tanto quanto a expressão indiferente de Neji. Naquela aula não conseguiu pintar nada tão bom quanto nas outras, acabou quebrando o pincel quando Kimimaro elogiou o trabalho de Neji e os olhos de Deidara brilharam, maravilhado, mas quando seu trabalho foi elogiado o loiro nem sequer olhou para o lado. O que Neji tinha que ele não tinha? Ficava cada vez mais claro que estava com ciúmes, ciúmes do Deidara.

- Deidara. – chamou Sasori, tomou o controle das mãos do loiro e desligou a tv.

- Eu estava assistindo, danna. – disse Deidara, tentando pegar o controle, mas Sasori ergueu a mão, o fazendo se esticar por cima dele – O quê está fazendo? – perguntou, quando a mão livre de Sasori envolveu sua cintura, o aproximando.

- Deidara, você gosta mesmo do Neji? – perguntou, encarando o olho azul do rapaz.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Responda, por favor. – pediu, a resposta não foi imediata, demorou alguns poucos segundos que mais pareciam uma eternidade.

- Sim, eu gosto, agora pode me soltar?

Sasori o soltou e lhe entregou o controle, fazendo Deidara sair de cima dele, voltando para o outro lado do sofá, o ruivo encostou a cabeça na mão e ficou pensando, enquanto o loiro ria com seu seriado favorito, não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, como podia não ter notado? Devia tê-lo beijado, era sua oportunidade, mas a deixou passar. O que estava fazendo? Deidara era um garoto, o seu melhor amigo, não estava certo, não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Mas ele parecia uma garota, era delicado, suave, engraçado, bonito... Naqueles poucos segundos percebeu o que Sai queria dizer quando o chamava de "doce donzela", ele realmente parecia uma.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o resto dos companheiros de quarto entrou ali, eram Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Hidan e Kakuzu, que se sentaram no sofá, enquanto Pein deitava-se em sua cama, sem muito animo.

Salvo pelo gongo, mais alguns segundos e com certeza iria perder o controle, aquele loiro mexia com ele, não podia mais negar, mas o que fazer quando esse mesmo loiro gostava de outro? Outro que nem sequer olhava para ele? Talvez esquecer, deixar o tempo fazer o seu percurso sem tentar apressá-lo, era isso que ia fazer, esperar e ver o que acontecia.

* * *

Bom, já devem ter notado que nosso personagem principal é o Sasori n.n

Mas é claro que os outros personagens também vão ter sua vez xD

Reviews, plis n.n/


	2. Rival

Nya, obrigado pelas reviews, capítulo dois ficou pronto n.nv

Sabe, eu tava com preguiça de revisar, meu "revisor" anda sumido (ele vai levar bronca ò.Ó), então pode ser que você encontre um erro de digitação, ou até ortografia, aí -.- Ignore-o, juro que não morde :x

Agora a fic o/ :

* * *

**Capítulo II**** – ****Rival**

Estava cansado, o vento batia em seu rosto fazendo os olhos lacrimejarem, como se já não bastasse a forte chuva que não lhe permitia ver muito bem, uma folha voou em seus olhos. O que estava à frente gritou seu nome, o apressando, respondeu no mesmo tom de voz, frio e irritado. Como lhe deixou convencer a sair quando a previsão do tempo tinha dito que ia cair uma forte chuva? Já avistava a escola, quer dizer, um borrão que acreditava ser a escola, a água da chuva manchava sua visão, estava ensopado, com frio, cansado... E como se já não bastasse seu corpo pesava e pedia por repouso, sempre se sentia assim depois de uma refeição. Iria vomitar, aquele vento lhe balançado, o som das folhas das árvores... Tudo isso lhe causava enjôo.

Pensando por outro lado, a tarde fora maravilhosa, pensou que seria uma tortura, mas ir ao parque com ele foi a melhor forma de passar o dia, tomaram sorvete, andaram em todos os brinquedos, sem nenhum conhecido para atrapalhar ou fazer suas piadas sem graça, certo que ele mentiu quando disse que tinha um passe livre, os dois tiveram que pagar, mas valeu a pena, não tinha importância. Só o que lhe irritava era o fim trágico do dia, o ônibus não chegava, e como odiava esperar teve a brilhante idéia de ir a pé, e o resultado foi chuva, estavam ensopados e sujos de lama, o loiro reclamava que aquele tempo estava acabando com seu cabelo, mas nem sequer o ouvia direito, o barulho do vendo não deixava.

Entraram na escola e se jogaram no sofá, tirando as capas molhadas, tiraram os pertences dos bolsos e verificaram se não tinham sido danificados, os documentos estavam em ordem, mas Pein não ia gostar de saber que os anéis estavam enferrujando e a pintura saindo. Deidara tirou a camisa e jogou ali, passou as mãos nos cabelos molhados.

- Deidara, nós não estamos no quarto. – disse Sasori, ainda verificando a carteira.

- Tô nem aí, olha só pro meu cabelo, está horrível. – resmungou, passou a mão na franja – Ah... Estou com preguiça de ir buscar uma toalha.

- Nem olhe pra mim, você sabe que depois de almoçar eu me sento e só levanto depois um longo tempo. – suspirou, espremendo a camisa.

- Senpai.

Os dois olharam para a entrada da sala, de onde um moreno alto e belo saia, parecia um tanto irritado e trazia uma toalha.

- Neji-kun? – perguntou Deidara, quando ele lhe estendeu a toalha que trazia – Pensei que estavam todos em seus quartos.

- Te vi chegando da janela, desculpe Sasori-senpai, eu não te vi então só trousse uma toalha. – disse ele, olhando o ruivo – O que faziam lá fora com essa chuva?

- É que o brilhante Deidara teve a idéia de ir ao parque de diversões. – disse Sasori, tomou a toalha das mãos do outro.

- Foi você quem não quis esperar o ônibus, Sasori-danna.

- Não teríamos perdido o primeiro se você não tivesse insistido que queria sorvete. – disse o ruivo, entregando a toalha ao loiro – Agora estou molhado e com muito frio.

- Tipo quando estávamos no trem-fantasma e você puxou meu braço quando apareceu uma bruxa, dizendo que estava com frio? – perguntou Deidara, sorrindo.

- Estava frio. – respondeu Sasori, cruzou os braços, emburrado.

- O danna tem medo de trens-fantasmas de parque, o danna tem medo de trens-fantasmas de parque... – repetia Deidara, em voz alta.

- Cale a boca! – exclamou Sasori, irritado – E você tem medo de montanhas-ruças, como era mesmo? Ah lembrei. "Danna, manda parar o brinquedo, eu vou morrer! Ahhhhh, mamãe!" – disse Sasori, imitando a voz de Deidara, só que bem mais fina.

- Eu não falo assim.

- Não, só quando está gritando pela sua mãe, o cara que estava atrás ficou rindo o tempo todo, você parecia uma daquelas menininhas assustadas. – disse Sasori, rindo.

- Arg, seu chato que tem medo de trens-fantasma! – disse Deidara.

- U-hum.

Olharam para o lado e só então notaram que Neji os olhava franzindo a testa, os dois se entreolharam corados.

- Desculpe, Neji-kun. – disse Deidara, com um sorriso tímido.

- Vocês dois...

- Não. – responderam em coro, sem esperar o fim da pergunta.

- Ah, então tá. – disse Neji – Sasori-senpai, eu e o Sai marcamos de nos encontrar na sala de pintura hoje as sete da noite para começar o trabalho, você vem?

- Não tenho outra escolha. – suspirou Sasori, entediado – Quer ir também, Deidara?

O loiro sorriu, Sasori sabia que quando Neji saísse, Deidara pularia em seu pescoço dizendo que tinha o melhor amigo do mundo, mas não fez isso para que Deidara ficasse babando pelo moreno, apenas queria irritá-lo, pois sabia que Neji não simpatizava muito com o loiro, pelo menos era o que achava.

- Posso, Neji-kun? – perguntou Deidara, sorrindo.

- Por mim tudo bem. – respondeu o Hyuuga, pôs as mãos nos bolsos – Contanto que não atrapalhe...

- Ora ora, a donzela vai nos ver pintando. – disse Sai, chegando com um sorriso no rosto, de tão falso que era aquele sorriso mais parecia uma ofensa do que um cumprimento.

- Não enche. – resmungou Deidara.

- Então você não é mesmo uma garota. – disse Sai, olhando o peito nu de Deidara.

- Claro que não sou! – exclamou Deidara, se levantou e apanhou a camisa molhada – Você é tão... Chato.

Sai não respondeu, continuava sorrindo, o garoto era muito estranho, usava o uniforme aberto de baixo pra cima, mostrando a barriga, tinha a pele em tom acinzentado, cabelos e olhos castanhos, era o melhor pintor da escola, mas não tinha amigos, chateava a todos, mesmo que sempre sorrisse.

- Você é bem bonito. – disse Sai, Deidara corou – Para um viadinho você até que é bonito.

Deidara socou o garoto, ele cambaleou e caiu em cima de Neji, que o segurou antes que caísse no chão, Sai limpou o sangue que escorria do nariz e sorriu para o loiro, ficando de pé novamente. Sasori se segurou para não rir, afinal, sempre quis socar aquele garoto, não só ele como metade da escola. Sai se aproximou de Deidara, pôs uma mão em seu pescoço e lhe roubou um selinho, o loiro se afastou e empurrou o outro, surpreso com o gesto, limpou os lábios com a camisa.

- Enlouqueceu? – perguntou o loiro.

Sai sorriu, mas não respondeu. Sasori o olhou enfurecido, ele tinha passado dos limites, fechou as mãos, tentando controlar-se, sabia que se fizesse algo seria suspeito, mas ele tinha beijado o loiro, seu loiro, não pode deixar pra lá, lhe deu um soco bem aplicado na face, e quando ele ergueu a cabeça, socou-lhe o outro lado do rosto, o fazendo cair. Deidara olhou estupefato para o ruivo, enquanto Neji ajudava o outro a se levantar.

- Sasori-danna? – murmurou Deidara.

- Fique longe do Deidara, Sai-kun. – disse Sasori – Não percebe que está nos irritando?

Dizendo isso ele puxou Deidara pelo braço e saiu dali, deixando Neji sem entender metade do que tinha acontecido e Sai aparentemente com o nariz quebrado. Sasori abriu a porta do quarto com um empurrão e soltou o braço de Deidara, indo em direção ao seu lado do quarto.

- Ei! – exclamou Kisame, que quase levou a porta na cara, pois malhava ali atrás, em uma academia improvisada que tinha feito.

Sasori nem respondeu, apenas abriu a gaveta e passou a tirar roupas secas, Deidara sentou-se em uma das camas e ficou o observando.

- Que bicho te mordeu, Sasori? – perguntou Itachi, desviou a atenção da tv por alguns segundos.

- Ele ficou todo estressado porque o Sai tentou me beijar. – explicou Deidara, quando notou que o ruivo não ia responder.

- O Sai? Pensei que ele não tivesse emoções. – disse Pein, em tom irônico – E onde vocês estavam? Já ia ligar pra vocês, a chuva estava ficando cada vez mais forte e nada de vocês chegarem.

- Também estranhei essa atitude, pra quem vive chamando os outros de baitola... Vai saber, aquela coisa é muito estranha. – disse Deidara, enquanto tirava a roupa molhada – É que nós perdemos o ônibus e tivemos que esperar o outro, mas o danna se estressou e quis vim a pé. Danna, você anda muito estressado ultimamente.

Sasori pegou suas roupas e se dirigiu ao banheiro, com uma expressão furiosa, entrou e bateu a porta com tal força que fez o jarro em cima da mesa ao lado balançar, Kakuzu o segurou antes que caísse. Deidara piscou com o susto, olharam a porta por alguns segundos.

- Educação mandou lembranças. – gritou Hidan, a porta do banheiro abriu um pouco e o ruivo pôs a mão pra fora, mostrando o dedo do meio, a porta voltou a fechar violentamente.

- Qual o problema com ele? Normalmente ele pediria desculpas por quase ter me acertado e diria que se eu continuar a malhar vou virar um Hulk azul. – disse Kisame, voltando a se exercitar.

- Não sei... – respondeu Deidara, em um murmúrio, estava realmente preocupado.

Quando Sasori saiu do banheiro Deidara entrou, mesmo que quisesse conversar com ele precisava de um banho, quando o loiro saiu do banheiro o outro não estava mais no quarto, disseram que ele tinha saído sem dizer para onde ia, quando terminou de arrumar o cabelo foi atrás dele, o dia começava a escurecer e, certinho do jeito que era, Sasori não poderia estar fora da escola. Deidara tinha razão, ele não estava fora da escola, estava no fundo da biblioteca, sentado no chão, encolhido no canto da parede, com um fone no ouvido e uma garrafa de saquê do lado.

O ruivo fechou os olhos quando aquela música se repetiu, já a ouvira milhares de vezes, mas era a primeira que sentia um vazio a ouvi-la, pôs pra repetir e ficou ouvindo repetitivas vezes.

"_...E não adianta nem me procurar  
Em outros timbres, outros risos  
Eu estava aqui o tempo todo  
Só você não viu..."_

Deixou que uma lágrima solitária rolasse em seu rosto, enquanto levava a garrafa à boca novamente, sentiu suavemente o gosto do álcool e então tomou um gole, a bebida desceu queimando em sua garganta, não estava acostumado a beber. Passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos, permitindo que mais uma lágrima molhasse seu belo rosto, encostou a testa nos joelhos, segurou o mp3 com as mãos enquanto abraçava as pernas, não sabia o que devia fazer, esperar pelo tempo não estava funcionando, era doloroso... Qual seria a segunda alternativa? Esquecer, mas essa estava descartada, era impossível quando o via praticamente vinte e quatro horas por dia, já que fazia questão de invadir até mesmo seus sonhos. Seria bem melhor se não tivesse descoberto seus sentimentos, se demorou anos para descobri-los podia pelo menos ter demorado mais alguns, não estava preparado para aquilo, apaixonado por um amigo? Se fosse por uma amiga já seria complicado, mas por seu melhor amigo era muito mais.

Mas o que poderia fazer? Não se escolhe por quem se apaixona, mas... Não estava apaixonado, o amava, não podia confundir as coisas, paixão era o que sentiu há alguns anos por uma garota, mas que não durou nem três meses, amor era o que sentia por aquele garoto, eram duas coisas diferentes. Estava ficando insuportável aquela situação, não conseguia mais esconder, já até parara de mentir para si mesmo, não tentava mais afastar seus pensamentos... Queria poder abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, dizer que o amava, queria ver seu sorriso mais uma vez, só que dirigido a ele, para ele, não para aquele moreno frio que não notava os sentimentos do loiro, aquele idiota... Não sabia a sorte que tinha.

- Sasori-danna?

O ruivo ergueu a cabeça pra ver quem o chamava, mesmo já sabendo quem era, só ele referia-se Sasori como "danna", e aquela doce voz era inconfundível. Deidara o olhava surpreso, correu até ele, já que estava bem distante, a biblioteca era muito grande, o loiro ajoelhou-se, ficando na altura do outro, e pôs as suas mãos sobre as dele, enxugou suas lágrimas e o fitou por alguns segundos, olhou a garrafa ao lado, a pegou e ficou aliviado ao ver que ainda estava praticamente cheia. O ruivo o olhava tristemente, sentia-se como um lixo, não queria que ele o encontrasse, mas não sairia correndo, não era tão fraco, podia fingir indiferença, já estava acostumado com isso.

- Danna... – disse Deidara, em voz baixa, tinha um tom piedoso que fez o outro estremecer de tristeza e até mesmo raiva – O que está acontecendo com você? Por que não me conta?

Sasori não respondeu, Deidara encostou-se a parede e o abraçou, encostou a cabeça do outro em seu peito, surpreendendo o ruivo, que não esperava algo assim, ficou boquiaberto e sentiu o rosto corar, mas acalmava-se lentamente ao sentir as mãos de Deidara lhe acariciando a face e os cabelos ruivos.

- Danna, pode falar pra mim, sabe que em mim você pode confiar... Qual o seu problema? – perguntou, aproximando o rosto dos cabelos ruivos do amigo, quase lhe sussurrava ao ouvido, esse pensamento vez o ruivo corar ainda mais.

- Deidara... Eu... O que você acha de mim? – perguntou Sasori, foi à única pergunta que conseguiu formular, era quase impossível pensar direito quando aquele que amava lhe acariciava docemente.

- Você é demais, danna. – respondeu Deidara, sorriu – Você sabe disso, eu nunca escondi o que penso de você... É o meu melhor amigo.

Amigo... Aquela era a última coisa que queria ouvir, já tinha visto em filmes e lido em livros que para alguém apaixonado essa palavra soava como um "eu te odeio", mas era bem pior do que imaginava. Com muito sacrifício conseguiu conter as lágrimas, mas alguns ainda assim rolaram em seu rosto. Deidara o abraçou quando notou isso, fazendo o ruivo perder o controle e passar a soluçar em seus braços.

- Eu não vou poder ajudar se você não me contar o problema. – disse Deidara, mas não obteve resposta – Tá legal, então eu espero você se acalmar pra me contar.

- Desculpe... – começou Sasori, afastou as mãos do loiro e se sentou, enxugando as lágrimas – Isso não é problema seu, estou tomando seu tempo, pode ir.

- Acha mesmo que não é problema meu? Danna, você é uma das pessoas mais importantes pra mim, se não a mais importante, se você não está bem, eu também não estou bem. – disse Deidara, passou a mão pela franja do ruivo – Me entristece saber que não confia em mim nem para ouvir seus problemas.

- Eu confio em você, Deidara, só que... Você não pode ajudar. – disse Sasori, encarando uma prateleira de livros.

O ruivo continuou fitando a prateleira, até sentir os braços do outro o envolvendo, em um abraço confortante, olhou para trás e o viu sorrindo, tinha um belo sorriso.

- Vamos, levante. – disse Deidara, levantou e o puxou, Sasori ainda tentou ficar sentado, mas o loiro continuou puxando sua mão, até que finalmente ele cedeu e levantou – Ótimo, agora me mostra um sorriso. – disse, esperou, mas como o sorriso não veio ele puxou os lados da boca do ruivo, como se quisesse forçar um sorriso – Não me obrigue a apelar pra uma piada, você sabe que eu sou horrível com piadas, mas pensando bem se eu tentar te contar uma piada é bem capaz de você ficar mais deprimido do que já está.

Sasori sorriu, não sabia como, mas a simples presença dele era capaz de fazê-lo sorrir. Deidara sorriu de volta e passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos do amigo.

- Então, vamos? – perguntou Deidara

- Pra onde?

- Esqueceu que marcou com o Neji-kun e o esquisito? Vamos, eu tenho que me arrumar. – disse Deidara, entusiasmado – Esqueci de te agradecer, danna, por isso que eu digo que tenho o melhor amigo do mundo! – dizendo isso o abraçou, o sorriso de Sasori se apagou instantaneamente.

Saíram dali, ouvindo o loiro lançar elogios a cada simples gesto do Hyuuga, queria muito perguntar o que ele via no moreno, mas sabia que se o fizesse ia ser obrigado a ouvi-lo elogiar o outro por horas, então se limitava a fazer muxoxos entediados. O loiro de olhos azuis passou quase uma hora pra ficar pronto, Itachi já estava ficando nervoso, mesmo que não tivesse nada a ver com aquilo, ficou comparando a demora do outro com o de uma noiva, seus resmungos pararam quando Kisame o chamou pra ir à cidade.

Caminharam em silêncio até a sala, que ficava do outro lado da escola, o ruivo olhava se rabo-de-olho o loiro sorridente ao seu lado, tinha as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto admirava a beleza do rapaz, parecia uma garota, não tinha como negar, mesmo sabendo que o loiro odiava ser comparado com uma menina, ele realmente parecia uma. Os cabelos dourados soltos, caindo delicadamente em seus ombros, um tufo de cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, a longa franja ia até a ponta de seu queixo, realçando seu belo sorriso, o olho azul que via era muito claro, lembrava um rio de águas cristalinas, o olhar do loiro vagava por um lugar distante, sabia disso, ele encarava o teto, sorrindo. Vestia uma curta camisa preta, mostraria sua barriga se não fosse pela segunda camisa, branca, as mangas compridas apareciam sob a camisa sem mangas preta, cobrindo suas mãos, exceto pela ponta dos dedos, com as unhas pintadas de preto, uma bermuda jeans meio folgada, caindo em sua cintura e tênis.

Entraram na sala e os dois já estavam lá, Neji pediu pra Deidara sentar em uma cadeira pouco mais afastado de onde estavam e então os três começaram. Estavam os três olhando para a tela branca há quase duas horas, rabiscavam em um caderno que tinham em mãos, mas logo arrancavam a página, o loiro já estava impaciente, abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas o ruivo foi mais rápido com as palavras.

- Chega. – disse Sasori, levantou-se e se dirigiu a uma prateleira, tirou dali um catálogo e passou a folheá-lo – Vamos logo com isso, não agüento passar mais nem mais meia-hora olhando pra essa tela.

- O que você sugere, então? – perguntou Neji, rabiscava algo no caderno, nem sequer desviar o olhar.

- Podemos pintar uma paisagem. – sugeriu Sasori, mostrou um quadro no catálogo.

- Prefiro um retrato. – disse Sai, desenhou um último traço e o mostrou ao loiro, era Deidara, vestindo um manto branco, com imensas asas, os cabelos loiros soltos e segurando algo brilhante entre as mãos, como se fosse um anjo – O que acha, Deidei-chan?

Deidara corou e desviou o olhar para seus pés, Sasori arrancou o desenho e o amassou, o garoto de curtos cabelos castanhos fez uma expressão de imenso desgosto ao ver seu desenho sendo amassado, se abaixou e o pegou.

- Se não gostou não precisava ser tão grosso, Sasori. – disse Sai, desamassando a folha – Tem uma idéia melhor?

- Eu tenho. – disse Neji, levantou e olhou a tela mais de perto – Poderíamos pintar a escola, com uma bonita paisagem, e os alunos na frente, mas para isso precisamos de uma foto de quem vamos pintar. – sugeriu o Hyuuga, passando os dedos sobre a superfície branca.

O ruivo apertou os olhos, furioso, era uma ótima idéia, mas não queria concordar com uma idéia dele, por que Sai não tinha sugerido isso? Afinal, ele era o melhor pintor da sala e Kimimaro havia deixado ele encarregado disso. Sai sorriu, levantou-se e olhou a tela mais de perto.

- Ótima idéia, Neji. – disse Sai, mantendo o falso sorriso – Amanhã falarei com o Kimimaro-sensei pra dizer a ele que temos o quadro, então podemos separar quem vai e quem não vai estar na pintura, porque não dá pra desenhar todos, não é mesmo? Não gostou da idéia, Sasori? – perguntou o garoto, notando a expressão de raiva do outro.

- Não, é uma boa idéia, vamos pintar isso. – disse Sasori, de braços cruzados, encostado a parede – Posso ir embora?

- Sasori-senpai, por que não gosta de mim? – perguntou Neji, franziu a testa – Sinceramente, eu não ligo, mas se vai fazer cara feia pra tudo o que eu disser, não vai dá pra trabalharmos juntos, então diga o que eu te fiz.

O ruivo desviou o olhar de um dos quadros e encarou o Hyuuga, um tanto surpreso, fitou-o em silêncio, então olhou para o loiro, que o encarava com uma expressão que ele não conseguiu identificar se era raiva, surpresa, ou curiosidade. Sasori desencostou-se a parede e se dirigiu à porta, a abriu e, ainda de costas, respondeu:

- Roubou a única coisa que um dia em desejei.

Saiu da sala, deixando os três com uma enorme interrogação.

* * *

E aê, o que acharam? o/ Estranho? Hai, eu também achei XD

Reviews são bem vindas \o\ Até n.n


	3. Os cupins

Bom, terceiro capítulo ficou pronto xD

Não tô pra falar muito, então vamos logo a fic u.u

* * *

**Capítulo III – ****Os**** cupins**

Estava embaixo daquela mesma árvore, naquela mesma hora, vestindo aquele mesmo uniforme, vendo aquelas mesmas pessoas, que faziam as mesmas coisas, o vendo delicado do mesmo jeito, agitando suavemente seus cabelos, as folhas tocando uma bela e tranqüilizante melodia ao contato com o vento, o céu sempre claro, sem muitas nuvens, o campus silencioso do mesmo jeito, exceto por alguns novatos brincalhões e algumas intrigas sem importância, do mesmo jeito... Tudo exatamente igual, exceto por um pequeno, porém importante, detalhe.

Olhou para o lado mais uma vez, já perdera até a conta de quantas vezes repetiu esse gesto, confirmando aquela mesma certeza que tinha há dois dias: Estava só. Seu lado, sempre ocupado por aquele mesmo loiro, agora era vazio. Ouviu sua voz e olhou, ele vinha caminhando ao lado daquele moreno de olhos vazios e curtos cabelos castanhos, aquele estranho moreno de pele acinzentada, o mesmo moreno dos últimos dois dias... Sai. Saiam da escola, passaram a caminhar pelo campo, os observou atentamente, mordeu o lábio, furioso, mas não podia fazer nada. Tinha sido assim desde a discussão que tiveram depois que saiu da sala de pinturas...

Flash back (on)

Andava rápido, estava com raiva como nunca achou que poderia estar um dia, mas se não tivesse saído dali com certeza bateria naquele arrogante de olhos perolados, o odiava. Ouviu passos o seguindo, passou a andar mais rápido, com cuidado para não correr, mas o que estava atrás correu e acabou o alcançando, puxou seu braço, encarando sem medo àqueles olhos avermelhados, tão frios, como se estivesse descongelando-os com a sua fúria, era a primeira vez que o via irritado, agora sabia o que era aquele brilho estranho no seu olhar, e aqueles olhos azuis já não eram tão admiráveis quando estavam furiosos.

- O que foi aquilo?

- Não interessa. – disse, mantendo a frieza de sempre, arrancou a mão dele de seu braço e seguiu pelo corredor, mas foi puxado novamente.

- Eu sei que você anda tendo seus problemas, mas não pode sair soltando os cachorros em cima dos outros, danna! – exclamou o loiro, era assustador vê-lo daquela maneira, e também triste de certa forma.

- O que eu posso não é você que decide, Deidara. – disse ele, mantendo o tom de voz frio, mesmo que quisesse gritar, tentou sair, mas foi puxado novamente.

- Você tem razão, mas eu sei que você não queria ter dito aquilo.

- Não, você não sabe! – gritou, arrancou a mão dele de seu braço, agora não mantinha mais o controle.

- Qual o seu problema? Anda calado, e quando fala é pra xingar alguém, danna, você mostrou o dedo pro Hidan! – disse Deidara, o sacudindo pelos ombros, Sasori se soltou e o encarou, ambos se acalmando nesse breve momento – O que vai ser da próxima vez? Vai xingar a mãe do Pein? Vai fazer o Tobi chorar? O que está havendo?

- Está havendo que eu vou explodir, Deidara! – gritou, aqueles segundos não foram suficientes para que se acalmasse – Eu não estou ligando para o que faço, danem-se os outros, eu estou tendo problemas demais para cuidar de meus próprios problemas, me deixe em paz!

- Vou te deixar em paz quando seus problemas pararem de interferir na minha vida.

- Em que eu interfiro na sua vida? Responda! Só porque eu te acordo pra não chegar atrasado na aula, preparo seu café pra não perturbar seu sono, arrumo suas coisas pra não vê-las jogadas pelo quarto, sou o único que aceita, sem discutir, passar um dia inteiro te ouvindo reclamar das coisas que eu tento fazer perfeitas para você, tomo o cuidado de te levar pra cama quando dorme no meio do filme... É isso? É nisso que interfiro na sua vida?

- Eu não pedi para que fizesse essas coisas pra mim, se te irritam simplesmente não as faça! Não sei qual é o seu problema, mas está destruindo algo nessa sua cabecinha chamada "juízo".

- Você é o meu problema! – rugiu Sasori, como um leão bravo.

O loiro calou-se, de olhos arregalados, só então o outro notou o que havia dito, Deidara fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de negação, virou para ir embora, mas o ruivo segurou seu braço, ia pedir desculpas, mas o loiro se soltou e saiu correndo dali, ainda deu um passo para seguí-lo, porém não o fez, ficou olhando o corredor vazio, ele não era seu problema, era a solução, mas não tinha mais como dizer isso.

Flash back (off)

E então já não andavam juntos, não almoçavam juntos, nem estudavam juntos, notou que o loiro até mesmo pediu pra mudar de lugar nas aulas, não via necessidade para tanto, não era a primeira discussão que tinham, mas com certeza era a que mais estava os afastando. Então, de uma hora pra outra, Sai passou a se sentar à mesa ao lado de Deidara, estudavam juntos, passeavam juntos, o loiro até saia para ir ao quarto do outro, e por mais de uma vez entrava no quarto e via os dois ali, rindo juntos, Sai não ria, apenas Deidara, mas o moreno fingia muito bem. Não sabia porque ele fazia aquilo, não gostava do loiro, isso era visível em seus falsos sorrisos, se gostasse sorriria de verdade, assim como o loiro, que agora dava seus belos sorrisos para o estranho moreno.

- Intrigante, não acha?

Olhou assustado para o lado ao ouvir aquela assustadora voz, havia um garoto de pé ali, olhando com interesse para o tronco da árvore, já o vira algumas vezes, mas não lembrava seu nome, apenas algumas mechas de cabelo castanho apareciam sob uma touca preta que usava, os três primeiros botões da jaqueta fechados, escondendo sua boca, e óculos escuros escondendo seus olhos, uma figura um tanto exótica, mas no colégio haviam muitas pessoas estranhas.

- Você me assustou. – disse Sasori, em um suspiro.

- Assustei? Me desculpe, senpai. – disse o garoto, ainda olhava interessado o tronco da árvore – Mas não acha intrigante?

- O que? – perguntou, nada interessado em o que quer que fosse.

- Os cupins. – respondeu, ainda nem sequer tinha o olhado.

- Como? – perguntou o ruivo, franziu a testa, agora achava que o outro era louco.

- Veja, eles aparecem, coroem a madeira construções, e podem até derrubá-las, não os acha fascinantes? – perguntou, só então o ruivo notou que havia cupins no tronco da árvore – Eles chegam sem que notemos, agem silenciosamente, e quando notamos, na maioria das vezes, os danos já são altos... Derrubam construções sólidas sem ver o esforço que se faz para erguê-las, infestam construções e as põe abaixo.

Mais uma vez o ruivo franziu a testa, sem compreender o rumo da conversa, que aos seus ouvidos era conversa de doido, o estranho garoto pareceu notar isso, pois se apressou a prosseguir:

- Está tudo bem, nada pode abalar aquela bela construção, então eles chegam aos poucos, se instalam silenciosamente, vêm mais e mais, até que você passa a notar, mas já está infestado, os cupins podem até derrubar aquela construção que um dia foi tão sólida, não é?

Sasori desencostou-se da árvore, olhando com interesse aquela estranha figura que lhe falava sobre cupins, agora entendendo o que ele dizia, no final das contas, ainda era conversa de doido. O garoto virou para ir embora, mas o ruivo segurou sua jaqueta, o fazendo parar, olhou para o mais velho, que não viu o sorriso na face dele.

- Sente-se, me conte mais um pouco. – pediu Sasori – Qual o seu nome mesmo?

- Aburame Shino. – respondeu.

O moreno voltou e abriu os botões da jaqueta, sentando-se ao lado do outro, que apenas o observava, Shino pôs as pernas junto ao corpo e as abraçou, olhando as pessoas ao redor, então se voltou para o que estava ao seu lado.

- Cupins são da família dos insetos, eles são...

- Não, não quero saber sobre isso, me fale mais sobre o que estava falando agora a pouco. – interrompeu-o Sasori, fazendo Shino baixar os óculos à ponta do nariz, mostrando belos olhos castanhos, mas logo empurrou os óculos novamente.

- Certo Sasori. – concordou com um acendo de cabeça, então voltou a olhar as pessoas ao redor – Você... Escolhe um terreno com cuidado, então começa a construção, vê aos poucos o projeto tomar forma diante dos seus olhos, se esforça para que dê tudo certo, alguns imprevistos sempre surgem, mas nada que você não possa arrumar, então fica pronto, um belo prédio, tudo que você imaginou e mais um pouco. Aquela construção passa a ser rotina em sua vida, afinal, você a vê todos os dias, ela está ali todos os dias, aí os cupins chegam, eu simplesmente os adoro, eles... Chegam como quem não quer nada, fazendo pequenas manchas na pintura, ou por dentro das instalações, você nem sequer nota, até surgir do lado de fora, você nota, diz que vai cuidar disso depois, mas esquece, pois vira rotina, é tudo uma simples rotina, então aqueles cupins vão procriando e abrindo verdadeiros buracos ali, acabando com aquela construção, quando nota isso você tenta acabar com eles, mas não consegue, eram muitos, você perdeu mais uma vez para os cupins. Ou você pode até conseguir, mas vão ficar manchas naquela parede, você pode até dizer que mais tarde vai passar uma mão de tinta, mas o mais tarde nunca chega, pois aquela mancha vira rotina, e aquele prédio já não é tão especial quanto um dia foi.

O ruivo não conseguia tirar os olhos avermelhados daquela estranha figura, devorava cada palavra, com uma atenção que achou que não poderia dar aquela conversa, era fascinante, com certeza não era um garoto comum, e estava finalmente entendo tudo o que ele queria dizer, porém isso o assustava, como ele poderia saber?

- E se... E se der a mão de tinta? O que acontece? – perguntou Sasori, mesmo não acreditando que estava dando trela para aquele estranho.

- Hum... – riu o garoto, um riso discreto, se é que aquilo era um riso – Vai ser uma nova mão de tinta, não mais aquela que você fez primeiro e achou que sempre ficaria ali, se você não pintar tudo, todos vão notar que tem uma falha na pintura, nunca fica igual à primeira, amenos que você tenha muita sorte.

- Então... Por que gosta de cupins? Eles só me parecem pestes.

- Cupins só chegam naquilo que está abandonado, não percebeu? – perguntou, virando o rosto para encarar um Sasori surpreso – Se você cuidar nunca terão cupins em sua construção, mas se você a tratar como algo comum, esquecer dela, é óbvio que eles irão, e eu, a maioria das vezes, torço para que eles consigam derrubá-la, assim as pessoas podem dar mais valor a construções novas que virão.

Seguiram os próximos minutos em silêncio, onde o ruivo encaixava aquelas palavras na sua vida, tentando arrumar uma solução, que mais parecia impossível, tentava ver onde tinha deixado que o loiro virasse alguma rotina em sua vida, tão comum que abrisse espaço para outros o tomarem, mas não achou, tinha sido silencioso, como o outro lhe disse. Mas como ele sabia?

- Você tem uma bela construção, Sasori, já me invejei dela algumas vezes, mas me entristece saber que os cupins chegaram, você os vê, e não faz nada para impedir. – disse Shino, olhando para aqueles dois sentados em um banco – Não me diga que vai ficar parado.

- Como... Como você sabe de tudo isso?

- Eu sei os problemas de todos, ou quase todos, sou um observador. – respondeu, olhou em volta mais uma vez e parou no chefe dos inspetores – O problema de Kabuto, por exemplo, é que ele é inseguro, muito inseguro, precisa de alguém que lhe dê ordens, o elogie, e ao mesmo tempo o despreze, essa última... Acho que é um problema do mesmo com se relacionar com outras pessoas, nunca falei com ele, não sei. O problema dos Uchihas é o orgulho, ambos são orgulhosos demais para admitir que essa distância está os afetando, mas eu sei, e eles sabem, que sofrem com isso, afinal, são irmãos. Itachi é seu amigo, você deve saber que é verdade.

O ruivo se calou, incrédulo e ao mesmo tempo assustado por ter alguém como ele na escola, alguém que sabia mais das pessoas do que elas mesmas, pois se ele sabia o seu problema, certamente deveria ter consciência do dos outros. O encarou por alguns segundos, enquanto o outro olhava, mais uma vez, as pessoas ao redor.

- E qual é o seu problema? – perguntou Sasori, enfatizando o final da frase, sentiu que o moreno estremeceu, mas foi apenas um engano.

Shino sorriu, riria se sua personalidade permitisse isso, virou lentamente a cabeça em direção ao ruivo ao seu lado, concentrou-se em acabar com o sorriso, fez isso quase que imediatamente.

- Meu problema é que ensino a amar, porém ainda espero uma oportunidade para sentir isso. – respondeu friamente o moreno, mesmo com os óculos Sasori sentiu a frieza em seu olhar, não pôde evitar sentir um arrepio, mesmo que ele sorrisse novamente.

Shino voltou a fechar os primeiros botões da jaqueta, o ruivo entendeu o gesto como se ele o fizesse sempre que sorria, o moreno levantou-se em seguida e fez menção de ir embora, mas Sasori segurou sua perna, fazendo-o olhar para ele novamente.

- Pra onde você vai? – perguntou Sasori, irritado por ele sempre querer sair de repente.

- Fazer meu dever de casa. – respondeu simplesmente, soltou sua perna e deu dois passos, parou ali, pondo as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta – A propósito, você deveria fazer o mesmo.

Dizendo isso ele voltou a caminhar, foi parado mais à frente por um garoto de cabelos castanhos e selvagens, dois exóticos dentes aparecendo sob seus lábios, e marcas vermelhas nas bochechas, não sabia seu nome, mas era Kiba, os dois saíram conversando, adentraram na escola logo em seguida, sob o olhar do confuso ruivo.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Respirou fundo, erguendo uma das mãos, a fechou ainda pensando no que ia fazer, no que ia falar, como deveria agir, mas estava convicto de que tinha que fazê-lo. Soltou o ar e deu duas batidas na porta, o barulho soou pelo corredor vazio, agora não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

- Entre. – respondeu a voz fria do que estava lá dentro.

Desceu a mão até a maçaneta e a segurou, fria, sentiu uma gota de suor descer pelo rosto antes de girá-la, abriu com um "click" abafado, a empurrou devagar, ouvindo o barulho, e então deu dois passos, entrando na sala iluminada, era muito bem organizada, nas prateleiras por cores de tintas e tamanhos dos pincéis, tinham muitas prateleiras, havia diversos quadros nas paredes, e uma delas pintada em verdadeira obra prima, uma bela pintura, onde havia, não escrito, e sim desenhado, essas palavras "Se o amor é como o vento, eu sou como uma rocha, nem o mais forte vento pode atingi-la". Não conteve o arrepio, sabia que o outro não pensava duas vezes antes de dizer que não tinha sentimentos, mas nunca levou a declaração a sério, todos os humanos têm sentimentos. Olhou para o lado de rabo-de-olho, ao lado da mesa, que estava cheia de potes e pincéis, tinha uma tela, e atrás dela um banco com alguém sentado ali, via apenas os cabelos castanhos por detrás dela. Manteve-se em seu silêncio, escolhendo as palavras, o garoto estava bem a sua frente, mesmo que parecesse estar distante, até porque a sala era bem pequena, nunca tinha estado ali antes.

Quando o moreno notou que quem entrara não ia se pronunciar, ergueu-se um pouco, olhando por cima da tela, os olhos frios percorreram o corpo do que estava ali, como se o avaliasse, era impossível manter-se frio, ele era assustador. O garoto levantou-se devagar, muito devagar, e então repousou suavemente o pincel em cima da mesa ao lado, sempre admirou a suavidade de seus movimentos, mas agora torcia para que ele agisse como uma pessoa normal. O moreno sorriu, voltando os olhos castanhos ao que estava ali, mantinha-se calado e inexpressivo, ainda procurava as palavras.

- Ora, é a primeira vez que vem aqui... Sasori-kun. – disse Sai, limpando as mãos em um pedaço de pano que estava ali, sujo de tinta – Algum problema?

O ruivo não respondeu, voltou os olhos à parede pintada, o moreno fez o mesmo, mas por pouco tempo, logo puxou duas cadeiras, as pôs uma de frente para a outra, e sentou-se em uma delas, cruzou as penas e pôs as mãos em cima dos joelhos, desfazendo o sorriso.

- Bela pintura. – comentou Sasori – Meio triste, mas...

- O que quer? – perguntou Sai, o interrompendo, o ruivo voltou-se para ele, um tanto irritado por isso – Sente-se, vamos conversar, sei que não veio aqui para conversar sobre minha filosofia.

Sasori não respondeu, dirigiu-se a cadeira e pôs as mãos no encosto, mas não sentou, ficou olhando o moreno, que não repetiu a pergunta, nem falou nada, apenas aguardou a resposta.

- Quero que... Na verdade, quero saber por que está se aproximando do Deidara.

- Não compreendo. – disse Sai, em um tom quase que paciente.

- Antes você nem ligava, mas agora anda com ele pra todo lado, logo agora que nós tivemos uma discussão e ele está chateado comigo, eu acho...

- Se você tem algum problema com ele, não venha falar comigo.

- Gosta dele? – perguntou, tentando parecer o mais desinteressado possível, forçou tanto que foi descoberto por aqueles frios e atentos olhos.

- Você sabe que eu não posso gostar dele, não se preocupe.

- Não me convence. – admitiu Sasori, contornou a cadeira, ficando de frente para o moreno – Se não gosta, por que tentou beijá-lo?

Sai não respondeu, ficou encarando o Akasuna, não que não quisesse responder, simplesmente não tinha uma resposta.

- Não sei... – murmurou Sai, parecia assustado.

- Como não sabe? Você tem que saber! – disse Sasori, desesperado pela resposta.

- Simplesmente não sei.

- Você... Entra assim do nada nas nossas vidas e ainda diz que não sabe porque faz isso?! – perguntou o ruivo, quase em um grito, agarrando o outro pelos braços, furioso.

- Me solte... – murmurou Sai, tinha os olhos fechados, visivelmente surpreso e temeroso pelo ato do mais velho.

- Responda as minhas perguntas!

- Eu não sei! – exclamou o moreno.

Sasori arregalou os olhos, como e acordasse de um transe, soltou os braços do outro e se afastou, voltando para trás da cadeira, levou as mãos ao rosto, se acalmando, enquanto o mais novo fazia o mesmo.

- Desculpe. – sussurrou Sasori.

Conservara-se em silêncio por alguns segundos, o ruivo observou que o outro segurava um dos braços e olhava para os pés da mesa ao lado, perdido, e realmente estava, perdido e assustado. Suspirou, ainda estava nervoso, e ele lhe irritava bastante.

- Tudo bem Sasori, se assim você quer, eu me afasto do Deidei-chan. – disse Sai, quase em um sussurro.

- Não o chame assim. – rosnou entre os dentes.

- Eu me afasto do Deidara, por mim tudo bem, mas pode ir embora agora? – perguntou, levantando-se.

- Ele é tão insignificante assim pra você? Nem vai perguntar o porquê?

- Eu sei o porquê, você gosta dele, e eu não, não tenho motivo algum para interferir nisso, só estava me divertindo, mas posso me divertir com outra pessoa. – disse Sai, forçou um sorriso, que não saiu torto, quando notou o moreno parou de forçar e abriu a porta – Se quiser conversar sobre o quadro ou outro assunto, volte, gosto da sua companhia, senpai.

- É uma pena não poder dizer o mesmo.

Sasori virou as costas e saiu da sala, no caminho de volta ao quarto sentiu um alívio, estava sendo mais fácil do que imaginou, mas algo ainda lhe tirava do sério, será que Sai gostava do loiro e apenas não notava isso? Se ele diz que não tem sentimentos, era bem possível ele não ter notado... Mas não era hora para se preocupar com isso, estava feliz e imensamente agradecido ao estranho garoto chamado Shino.

* * *

Fim do terceiro capitulo n.n Reviews xP

_"Puxa, falei quase nada hoje"_ o.o


	4. Irmãos Uchiha

De volta com mais um capítulo \o/

Esse contem uma pitada de KisaIta (sim, kisame nunca será é uke u.u) xD Não gosta? o.õ Só porque o Kisa é azul? ¬¬ Ah, mas eu gosto dele n.n Ele merece coisa melhor que o Itachi, mas... deixa quieto xD

Fic, com alguns avisos no final :D

* * *

**Capítulo IV – ****Irmãos Uchiha**

Barulho, confusão, pessoas correndo, escuridão da noite, silêncio dos demais, exceto pela gritaria de um pequeno grupinho que corria atrás do diretor, som de ambulância, parou de frente para a escola, o diretor correu para falar com o médico, o garoto de cabelos alaranjados gritava algo indecifrável ao chefe dos inspetores, que era o único que ainda mantinha a calma perante a notícia que chegara.

Só ele não estava lá se desesperando, quem olhava só via um tufo de cabelos cor de fogo, mas não seu dono sentado em baixo de um velho carvalho, observando friamente aquela triste cena. A garota de cabelos azuis chorava, parecia que o mascarado também derramava lágrimas por debaixo de sua máscara, enquanto era acalmado pelo solitário amante das plantas, o de cabelos prateados gritava palavrões, xingando alguém, mas não conseguiu identificar quem era, seu parceiro o olhava em silêncio, parecia calmo, mas tinha um brilho triste no olhar, o loiro abraçou a de cabelos azuis, enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas, pedindo que se acalmasse.

Mordeu o lábio e apertou os olhos, vendo aquela cena, o diretor entrou na ambulância e o líder do grupo pulou junto, mesmo que dissessem que ele não podia ir, e assim a ambulância foi embora. O garoto de cabelos acinzentados ergueu uma das mãos, pedindo a atenção dos outros. O ruivo que olhava de longe se levantou e passou a caminhar até o lugar da confusão, afinal, aquilo também era de seu interesse.

- Fiquem calmos. – disse em tom suave.

- Cale a boca, Kabuto! – vociferou Kakuzu, se aproximando – Diga logo o que você sabe.

- Não sei muita coisa, só que eles bateram em um carro, o Kisame estava guiando a moto, eles estavam indo rápido demais, só sei disso, e como a escola fica no caminho do hospital eles passaram aqui pra buscar o diretor, e o "líder" de vocês foi junto. – respondeu calmamente o inspetor – A propósito, cadê o Sasuke? Não foi avisado?

- Sim, eu avisei a ele. – disse Deidara – Não pareceu se importar muito, você sabe que eles não se dão bem.

- Algum de vocês conhece os parentes do Kisame? Sei que o Itachi só tem seu irmão, mas e o Kisame? – perguntou Kabuto.

- O Kisame também não tem família. – respondeu Zetsu, se pronunciando pela primeira vez naquela noite.

- Porra Kabuto, me dá as chaves da moto, eu vou ao hospital! – gritou Hidan, tentou avançar no de cabelos acinzentados, mas seu parceiro o segurou – Me larga, Kakuzu.

- Acalme-se Hidan, pelo que eu sei, nós temos uma ótima enfermaria e eles voltam pra escola amanhã, não é senhor inspetor? – perguntou Kakuzu, abraçando o outro, para que ele se acalmasse.

Kabuto coincidiu com a cabeça, com um calmo sorriso, em seguida pôs-se a caminhar de volta á escola, mas foi parado pelo ruivo:

- Kabuto. – chamou Sasori, fazendo-o se virar – Qualquer novidade, nos avise.

- Claro que sim. – dizendo isso ele entrou na escola.

O grupinho de amigos permaneceu ali por alguns poucos segundos, pondo as idéias no lugar, quando o ruivo passou a caminhar os outros o seguiram em silêncio, ao entrarem viram uma estranha cena, o moreno sentado no sofá, a cabeça baixa, segura pelas duas mãos, que agarravam os cabelos no topo da cabeça, parecia perturbado. A garota do grupo sentou ao seu lado, pôs uma dos braços em volta dele e segurou seus ombros.

- Como você está? – perguntou Konan, no tom mais gentil que conseguiu achar.

- Estou bem, por que não estaria?

- Porque seu irmão sofreu um acidente? – sugeriu Kakuzu.

- Itachi-san e Kisame-san vão ficar bem, não vão, Zetsu-san? – perguntou Tobi, abraçando o outro.

- Sim Tobi, eles vão. – respondeu Zetsu, correspondendo ao abraço.

- Pode dormir conosco hoje, Sasuke-kun, a cama do Itachi essa noite vai ficar desocupada, Konan-chan vai ficar na do Kisame. – disse Deidara, forçou um sorriso.

Sasuke afirmou com a cabeça, enquanto recebia um abraço da garota de cabelos azuis, ouviram passos se aproximando ligeiros pelo corredor, e logo um loiro de olhos azuis entrou ali, parecia ter acabado de acordar, vestia apenas um samba-canção azul e a camisa do uniforme, a tinha vestido de qualquer jeito enquanto corria.

- Sasuke! – exclamou, se aproximando – Shikamaru acabou de me contar, você está bem? E o Itachi? E o azulão?

- Naruto, quem tem que ficar nervoso é o Sasuke. – disse Sasori.

- Eu sei. – resmungou Naruto, sentando-se ao lado do moreno – Ah, tenho que avisar a Sakura-chan! – dizendo isso se levantou.

- Não. – disse o Uchiha, fazendo o outro parar e olhar para trás – Não é festa, meu irmão e o Kisame sofreram um acidente, não tem pra quê todos ficarem sabendo.

- Ele tem razão, vamos dormir, amanhã vemos como eles estão. – disse Kakuzu, em um tom que só o líder se atrevia a usar.

- Se promoveu a líder temporário, Kakuzu? – perguntou Sasori, em tom de deboche.

- Sou o único que pode assumir a liderança enquanto o Pein-sama está fora. Está com ciúmes? – perguntou o moreno, irritado pelo comentário.

- Zetsu, você é o líder por enquanto o Pein estiver no hospital. – disse Konan, o garoto apontou para si mesmo, surpreso.

- Eu?

- Sim, o Pein sempre diz que você é vice-líder, então o direito é seu, o que faremos? – perguntou Konan.

- E desde quando você tem o direito de eleger um novo líder? – perguntou Kakuzu.

- Kakuzu, você está autoritário demais, se o Sasori ficar no comando você vai ficar com raiva de mim e do Pein, então o único que sobra é o Zetsu, e todos vocês sabem que o Pein confia muito nele. – respondeu Konan, se levantando – E então, Zetsu?

O ruivo e o moreno cruzaram os braços e viraram os rostos, quase que em sincronia. O Uzumaki se levantou e franziu a testa.

- Por que vocês precisam de um líder? – perguntou Naruto.

- Hã? Ah, é que senão cada um vai fazer uma coisa e acaba dando confusão, sai briga, e acaba o grupo. – explicou Konan, revirou os olhos – Não sabem agir em grupo sem que tenham um líder.

- Konan, acho melhor você assumir a liderança. – disse Deidara.

- Não, o Zetsu será um bom líder, e como líder temporário, diga-nos o que fazer, Zetsu-sama. – pediu Konan.

- Er... Não precisa me chamar assim, e... Acho melhor irmos para o quarto e manter-nos em silêncio, a notícia vai se espalhar de um jeito ou de outro, mas é melhor evitar muita gente na enfermaria amanhã. Sasuke e Konan ficam conosco, como o diretor não está acho que Kabuto não vai sair olhando se as garotas estão em seu dormitório, eu e Tobi podemos dividir a cama do Pein, se não quiser pode dormir do sofá, Tobi. – acrescentou rapidamente, quando os outros o olharam desconfiados.

- Zetsu-sama... – começou Kakuzu, irritado pelo "sama", queria que fosse dirigido a ele – Eu e o Hidan podemos dormir na minha cama, o Tobi pode ficar na cama do Hidan, esqueceu que estamos juntos?

- Ah, é mesmo, tinha esquecido. – admitiu Zetsu.

Retiraram-se da sala, indo em direção ao dormitório masculino, Zetsu um tanto nervoso, nunca liderara o grupo antes, e muito menos sob o olhar de Kakuzu, que aguardava um passo errado para tomar seu lugar. Arrumaram suas camas e então foram dormir, ou ao menos tentar dormir.

Olhou o relógio e já marcava meia noite, pôs as mãos sobre os olhos, e se sentou, já imaginava que não conseguiria dormir. Levantou-se e passou a caminhar em silêncio até a saída do quarto, com cuidado para não acordar os outros. Acendeu a luz da cozinha e se dirigiu à geladeira, já que não tinha o que fazer, ia comer alguma coisa, tirou algumas frutas e uma garrafa de leite, passou a preparar um suco, ia fazer para os outros também, mas passos interromperam seu raciocínio.

- O que faz acordado? – perguntou o ruivo, sem nem olhar para o que entrara.

- Hum, você está aqui. – resmungou aquela voz conhecida.

Virou e o viu sair, andou em passos ligeiros até ele e puxou seu braço, o fazendo se virar para encará-lo.

- Me solte. – pediu Deidara, tentou fazer sair como uma ordem, mas nunca conseguiria, aqueles olhos avermelhados não permitiriam isso.

- Deidara... – começou, mas não conseguiu terminar, então soltou o braço dele.

O loiro pareceu desapontado com a ação, mas se virou novamente para o corredor, deixando Sasori sozinho mais uma vez com seus pensamentos. Então o que Shino lhe disse voltou a sua mente, não, não permitiria que aquilo acontecesse com ele, olhou e viu que Deidara ainda estava perto.

- Volte aqui, Deidara. – chamou Sasori, o outro parou, olhou para ele, mas não se moveu – Por favor.

Deidara suspirou, não queria voltar, mas não resistia aquele ruivo, era seu danna, e sempre iria lhe obedecer, então voltou, entrou na cozinha e sentou-se na mesa de mármore, cruzando as penas em cima da mesa, olhou o ruivo se aproximar, pôs as mãos ao lado dele, o deixando sem saída entre seus braços. Sasori o olhou, parecia tão infantil, e ele era, vestia uma calça de elástico e camiseta, fez o ruivo ocultar um sorriso, que quase saiu, há muito tempo não ficava tão perto dele a ponto de sentir seu perfume suave.

- Me desculpe. – disse Sasori, inclinou-se, se aproximando, e lhe beijou o rosto, fazendo o outro corar, surpreso – Sinto muito, muito mesmo, sou tão idiota, Deidara... Você não é meu problema, nunca foi nem nunca será, eu só estava irritado, você sabe que quando me irrito falo coisas sem sentido.

- Eu sei... – murmurou o loiro, sentindo as mãos delicadas do amigo acariciando seus cabelos dourados – Mas não é só isso.

- Não? – perguntou em um susto – O que é, então? Seja o que for, me desculpe, não foi por mal, eu preciso de você, isso ficou claro com o tempo, sua presença é importante.

- Vocês, voltem pro... – dizia uma voz da entrada da cozinha, olharam e viram Zetsu – Ah, interrompi algo? Que pergunta idiota, é claro que sim! Me desculpem, mas não podem ficar aqui, voltem para o quarto.

- Pode nos dar cinco minutos, Zetsu-sama? – perguntou Sasori.

- Cinco minutos contados no relógio, vou esperar no corredor. – respondeu Zetsu, olhou o relógio e saiu da cozinha novamente.

- Deidara, pode me perdoar? Eu... Eu não quero mais te ver me ignorando. – murmurou o ruivo, o abraçou, um abraço apertado.

- Por mais que eu queria dizer que não, eu não posso, mas mesmo assim não vai ser como antes, tenho novos amigos agora. – disse Deidara, se soltou do abraço e desceu da mesa, passou por debaixo do braço do ruivo e se dirigiu à porta – Desculpe.

- O que você quer que eu faça pra ter sua amizade de volta? – perguntou Sasori, o loiro parou, ainda de costas – Qualquer coisa.

- Isso você vai ter que descobrir sozinho, danna.

Com isso ele saiu da cozinha, deixando o ruivo boquiaberto, com milhares de dúvidas se formando em mente, talvez, quem sabe, aquele estranho garoto de dois dias atrás pudesse lhe ajudar a achar a resposta.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A noite não foi uma das melhores, e acordaram com Zetsu gritando para levantarem, ele estava levando a sério o cargo temporário, estava se comportando igual ao Pein, era o que se passava na mente de todos. Aos poucos iam à enfermaria, alguns deixaram para ir à tarde, mas o importante é que iam vê-los.

Pôs um sorriso no rosto e empurrou a porta, só viu Sasuke levantado em um pulo da cadeira e andando em passos ligeiros até a janela, pondo as mãos no rosto, e permaneceu de costas, olhou o mais velho e Itachi encarava as costas do caçula, com uma triste expressão, na cama ao lado só via um tufo de cabelos azuis por debaixo das cobertas, um braço engessado aparecendo e uma das pernas no mesmo estado, Kisame estava muito pior que o Uchiha, não tinha nem como comparar, já que o moreno tinha apenas alguns arranhões e o pescoço enfaixado.

- Desculpe, devia ter batido antes de entrar. – sussurrou Sasori, para que só Itachi o ouvisse.

- Tudo bem, podemos conversar depois. – disse Itachi, desviou os olhos ao ruivo, que sentava onde o mais novo estava antes.

- Como está? – perguntou, olhou de relance para o outro na janela.

- Eu estou bom, mas o Kisame... – sua voz se perdeu antes de terminar a frase, olhou para a cama ao lado, onde o amigo estava – Ele ainda não acordou, bateu forte com a cabeça, e estava sem capacete.

- E como foi que isso aconteceu?

- Íamos dar uma volta na cidade, mas quando cheguei fora lembrei que tinha esquecido o capacete, mas ele disse que tinha problema, podia usar o dele que ele não precisava, então eu aceitei, estava com preguiça de ir buscar o meu. Então nós fomos, e no caminho eu deixei escapar que estamos indo devagar demais, foi uma brincadeira, pois você sabe que eu adoro correr, mas o Kisame levou a sério e acelerou, era divertido, passávamos de todos, mas ele estava indo mais rápido que eu quando guiava minha moto, quando avançamos o primeiro sinal eu vi que ele já estava exagerando, pedi para ir mais devagar, mas ele veio com uma de "Está com medo?", então eu deixei ele correr, vi mais um sinal fechado e gritei pra ele parar, mas ele foi, vimos um carro e ele tentou frear, quando viu que não ia dar tempo me empurrou da moto e se colocou na frente pra receber o impacto, e deu no que deu... Aquele idiota, podia ter se ferido menos se não tivesse se preocupado comigo.

Itachi tinha uma voz trêmula e parecia que ia chorar, o ruivo ficou estupefato com a cena, nunca imaginou ver o grande Uchiha naquele estado, e também por ele não ter percebido o motivo de Kisame, o Hoshigaki dava mais valor a vida do moreno do que a dele.

- Se o Kisame não ficar legal... Cara, a culpa foi minha. – murmurou Itachi, pôs as mãos no rosto – Que merda Itachi, como você é burro.

- A culpa não foi sua. – disse Sasori, ainda olhando a cama ao lado – Os dois foram irresponsáveis, muito irresponsáveis, agiram com infantilidade, mas Kisame vai ficar bem, ele já vai sofrer demais quando ver o estado em que sua moto ficou.

- Vou mandar consertar a moto dele, era seu xodó, ele a adorava e não é justo que fique sem ela. – disse Itachi, com um fraco sorriso – Poxa, eu não devia ter deixado ele correr, o Kisame nunca foi disso, sempre foi cuidadoso, eu que pûs lenha na fogueira.

- Já disse que a culpa não foi sua, Itachi. – insistiu Sasori, mas por mais que tentasse não ia tirar aquela idéia da cabeça do moreno.

- Não sei porque ele me empurrou pra fora, podíamos ter dividido o impacto, ele não estaria assim todo arrebentado se tivesse...

- Pare. – disse uma voz grave e fraca, vindo da outra cama – A culpa não foi sua, Itachi-san.

- Você... Está acordado! – exclamou Itachi, tentou levantar, mas o ruivo o impediu – Como está se sentido Kisame? Sente muita dor? Tontura? Chame a enfermeira logo, ela precisa olhá-lo.

- Me sinto bem melhor em saber que você está bem. – respondeu em voz baixa, tirou as cobertas do rosto – Quer saber porque eu te protegi?... Sua vida é mais importante que a minha.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas! – gritou Itachi.

- É a verdade, se algo te acontecesse eu iria me culpar, e minha vida não teria mais sentido. – sussurrou Kisame.

Itachi corou drasticamente, sua boca abriu, encarando os olhos negros do amigo. Sasori sorriu de uma forma doce, mas um tanto irônica, estava ficando interessante.

- Como se não eu estivesse sentindo o mesmo. – disse o Uchiha, com um pequeno curvar de lábios.

Kisame desviou os olhos do teto e o olhou, com um largo sorriso, mostrando os dentes afiados, depois voltou seus olhos ao ruivo que estava sentado e pegava uma maçã da cesta de frutas ao lado da cama de Itachi.

- Deidara veio aqui mais cedo, ele trouxe essa cesta. – disse Kisame, então o Akasuna devolveu a fruta – Andaram brigando mais uma vez, não é? Ele me pareceu chateado.

- Não estou aqui para falar de mim, vim ver como vocês estão. – respondeu friamente, levantando-se – E já que estão bem, eu vou me retirar, volto mais tarde. Vem comigo, Sasuke?

O moreno sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, ainda olhando pela janela, provavelmente ficaria ali o dia todo. Sasori saiu do quarto em seguida e foi atrás do moreno de óculos escuros, não seria difícil achá-lo, já que era uma das figuras exóticas da escola.

No caminho encontrou-se com Neji e Sai, que conversavam no meio do corredor, o de roupas curtas tinha uma câmera nas mãos, enquanto o Hyuuga segurava duas. Quando o viram, os rapazes acenaram, o chamando.

- Vamos começar com as fotos, toma sua câmera. – disse Neji, jogou a câmera para o ruivo, que a segurou – Você fica com as pessoas que estão no lado de lá, eu vou pra cá, e Sai fotografa lá fora. – explicou, apontando.

- Tudo bem. – concordou o ruivo, dizendo isso saiu andando sem nenhuma objeção, não estava para discussões.

- Seja o que for que você tenha feito com ele, obrigado. – sussurrou Neji a Sai, assim que o ruivo virou o corredor.

- Apenas diálogo, Neji, e os amigos do Sasori estão hospitalizados, isso deve ter interferido em algo. – respondeu Sai, sorriu e virou as costas, indo para o outro lado.

Sasori sentou-se na janela do terceiro andar e esperou que alguém passasse, não estava com ânimo para fotos, e não estava esperando que qualquer um passasse, esperava que ele passasse. Olhava seu reflexo na lente da câmera, envolto em pensamentos, esperando pelo estranho garoto para perguntar-lhe o que devia fazer, quando sentiu duas mãos segurarem suas pernas e o jogarem para trás, achou que ia cair, mas aquelas mesmas mãos seguraram seus tornozelos, o ruivo olhou apavorado para baixo, segurando o cordão que estava preso à câmera, a puxou de volta as mãos e tentou erguer-se, mas só conseguiu ver dois frios olhos castanhos o encarando, e um assustador sorriso na face pálida daquele ser horripilante, os cabelos castanhos saltaram delicadamente para longe daqueles olhos, quando uma ventania chegou até eles, fazendo o corpo de Sasori balançar. Estava apavorado, mesmo que não demonstrasse isso.

- M-m-me... Me puxa de volta. – pediu Sasori, como se implorasse, enquanto olhava para baixo mais uma vez – Você... Não vai me matar, não é? Anda, me puxa LOGO! – gritou, quando sentiu as mãos do garoto folgarem em seus tornozelos.

- Dê-me um bom motivo para fazê-lo, senpai. – disse Sai, com um sorriso demente nos lábios.

- Não faça isso, ou melhor, por que está fazendo isso? O que eu te fiz? – perguntou o ruivo, já em tom choroso.

- Á mim? Nada. – respondeu simplesmente, puxou as pernas do ruivo e lhe ofereceu a mão, o trazendo de volta, tinha os olhos arregalados e respirava rápido, com uma das mãos no peito, o rosto suado – Está bem?

- Você... Quase me matou e ainda pergunta se estou bem? – perguntou Sasori, saindo de perto da janela – O que deu em você?

- Apenas um simples aviso, Sasori. – disse Sai, aproximou-se dele – Não se meta comigo.

Sorriu mais uma vez, dessa vez um sorriso quase real, e então saiu do corredor, deixando o ruivo com suas dúvidas, estas pareciam lhe perseguir.

- Quer ajuda?

Olhou para o lado e viu alguém se aproximar, encostou-se à parede, ao lado dele, olhando pela janela, ajeitou os óculos com a ponta dos dedos e um pequeno sorriso lhe surgiu na face coberta.

- É tudo que eu mais quero. – respondeu o ruivo, sacudindo a cabeça em sinal de negação, ainda ofegante.

Viu o sorriso no rosto do moreno se alargar, e então ele pôs a mão no bolso novamente e olhou para Sasori, passou a caminhar pelo corredor, o ruivo esperou, mas ao ver que ele não ia parar, correu atrás dele, Shino era o único que podia ajudá-lo no momento.

* * *

Bom, aí está, não se pode chamar aquilo de KisaIta, mas vai ter, isso se quiserem o.O

Tipo, vou fazer uma pergunta e quero que respondam mandando reviews: Querem que eu acabe logo com a fic ou que muitos capítulos? Por mim vai ser grande, gostaria de desenvolver todos os casais aka, mas isso depende de vocês, então respondam, obrigado n.n

Go no Jutsu \o\ Opa, fic errada xD


	5. Cresça, amadureça!

De volta com mais um capítulo n.n

Esse foi o que eu escrevi em menos tempo, só demorou pra pegar o Dani (meu editor, ou "beta" como dizem xD) online ¬¬ E minha net tá mais restrita ainda ultimamente u.u Ah, e tiveram uns problemas (lê-se: visitas indesejadas por mim) aqui em casa tbm -.-'''

Vou falar um pouco mais no final, sei que é muito chato ler comentários do autor no começo de uma fic, pelo menos eu acho chato, geralmente só leio os do final XD

* * *

**Capítulo V- ****Cresça, amadureça!**

Abriu os olhos, ainda sentindo aquela mão lhe acariciar os cabelos, sorriu ao vê-lo lendo um livro, com uma expressão séria, afinal, ele era mesmo, e adormecer em seu colo não era para qualquer um, achava-se privilegiado, mesmo que não compartilhasse de seus pensamentos com ninguém. O observou por longos minutos, até que ele afastou o livro e o olhou, só então notando que o outro já tinha acordado.

- O que está lendo? – quis saber o rapaz de cabelos prateados, não se interessava pelo livro, apenas queria arrancar alguma palavra da boca dele.

- "O Jashinismo". – respondeu o moreno.

Hidan não conseguiu esconder a surpresa ao ouvir isso, sua boca abriu instantaneamente, enquanto sentia o rosto corar, mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda lhe assustava aquele Kakuzu que lhe dava atenção, até porque só tinha essa atenção quando estavam a sós. Viu um pequeno sorriso tomar conta da face do parceiro, enquanto ele continuava a acariciar seus cabelos bem penteados, os desalinhando.

- Por que a surpresa? Disse-te que iria me esforçar. – disse Kakuzu, o sorriso desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão séria – Não gostei do que li, é muito violento... Mas não estou a fim de discutir. – acrescentou rapidamente, quando viu que seria repreendido – Olha lá...

O moreno indicou algo com a cabeça, Hidan virou de lado para ver um ruivo e um moreno de pé em baixo de uma árvore, os olhando, quando o ruivo notou que foi descoberto desviou o olhar, mas o moreno nem se deu ao trabalho de se mover, continuou olhando fixamente para eles, mas nem um dos dois se importava, não com ele, afinal, deviam uma aquele moreno estranho que tanto os ajudou.

- O que Sasori faz com Shino-sama? – perguntou Hidan.

- "Sama"? – estranhou Kakuzu, voltou a olhar o rapaz deitado em seu colo.

- Shino-sama se mostrou uma pessoa que merece o máximo de respeito, o admiro muito, é uma das pessoas mais sábias que eu já conheci, e estamos em dívida com ele, afinal, sem ele não estaríamos juntos hoje. – disse ele, sorriu, voltando a encarar o moreno.

Kakuzu sorriu de volta, dobrou as pernas, levantando o que estava deitado em seu colo, laçou sua cintura, o aproximando, e o beijou. Mais distante deles o ruivo cruzou os braços, irritado por estar sendo forçado a vigiar os amigos namorando, olhou o moreno ao seu lado, que não dissera nenhuma palavra depois do "observe", e depois voltou a olhar os dois mais à frente, que já os tinham notado e mais pareciam estar se mostrando para eles, a fim de que fossem embora.

- O que você vê, Sasori? – perguntou Shino, sem sequer desviar a atenção para o ruivo ao seu lado.

- O que vejo? Bem... Vejo dois amigos meus esquecendo que estão ao ar livre e têm crianças na escola. – respondeu ironicamente, recolheu o sorriso quando as lentes escuras se voltaram a ele, parecia raivoso pela resposta – Desculpe.

- Pois olhe melhor, você não deve ouvi-los a essa distância, mas já imaginou Kakuzu ou Hidan dizendo algo como... Amo-te? Ou preciso de ti... – perguntou Shino, após pensar nas palavras certas, Sasori o olhou surpreso, era óbvio que nunca conseguiria imaginar nenhum dos dois dizendo algo assim – Imaginei que não, e esse é o ponto que quero lhe mostrar, Sasori.

- Que eles dois são estranhos? – sugeriu o ruivo.

- Aposto que Deidara apreciaria seu censo de humor, mas eu não. – suspirou Shino, voltando a olhar o casal – Sasori, quero lhe ensinar que você não pode continuar agindo como um... Um qualquer na vida do Deidara, mostre que você é especial, que pode ser mais que seu melhor amigo.

- Pode-me dar uma luz sobre como fazer isso? – perguntou Sasori, virando as costas.

- Pode começar por não ignorá-lo quando na verdade quer rir com ele. – respondeu o moreno, fazendo o outro virar-se bruscamente para ele, boquiaberto – Eu sei disso, como também sei da conversa que tiveram na noite anterior, me deixou orgulhoso, conseguiu ser carinhoso com ele, é um avanço... Lembro-me que eu quase bati no Hidan-senpai para fazê-lo dizer um "bom dia" ao Kakuzu-senpai, sem dúvidas os dois se merecem. – um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto do Aburame.

- Ah, muito obrigado, me sinto muito melhor em saber que estou sendo ajudado por um tipo de "conselheiro sentimental" da escola. – ironizou o ruivo, sem esconder a irritação em sua voz.

- Quer segui-los? – perguntou Shino, ignorando a fala do mais velho.

O Akasuna olhou para os dois mais à frente, vendo assim que eles arrumavam suas coisas em uma única mochila, o moreno a pôs nas costas e saíram dali, indo em direção a quadra, provavelmente em busca de privacidade. Voltou-se ao Aburame, si perguntava se ele estava falando sério, mas ao ver a expressão no rosto dele viu que sim, para ele devia ser normal invadir a privacidade dos outros. Nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, passou a caminhar na direção contrária, sendo seguido pelo moreno. Pararam á sombra de uma árvore, o ruivo olhando as folhas verdes sem muito interesse, enquanto o mais novo fazia o que mais gostava de fazer: observar as pessoas.

- Sasori.

- O que?

Virou-se para olhá-lo, mas antes que pudesse concluir tal gesto sentiu seus pulsos sendo agarrados e seu corpo foi empurrado violentamente contra o tronco da árvore, arregalou os olhos, vendo que o Aburame agora tirava as lentes escuras, revelando os olhos negros e vazios, com a mão que fora solta tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido em agarrar seu pulso novamente, jogando as costas de sua mão contra o tronco. Fechou os olhos, achando que seria agredido por aquele louco, mas foi um amargo engano, pois a única coisa que conseguiu daquele moreno foram seus lábios sobre os seus, simulando um beijo. Mais uma vez arregalou os olhos, sem compreender o motivo daquilo, a única certeza que teve foi a que Shino era um ótimo ator. Quando achou que não tinha mais necessidade de prendê-lo, soltou seus pulsos, levando as mãos ao pescoço do ruivo, que sentia uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo, torcendo para que ele parasse logo com aquilo ou finalmente lhe concedesse um beijo de verdade. Os lábios do moreno se afastaram, ele olhou discretamente para trás, parecia procurar algo, enquanto o Akasuna o olhava boquiaberto.

- Acha que Deidara-senpai nos viu? – perguntou Shino, recolocou os óculos, voltando a olhar o ruivo.

Sasori o empurrou, furioso pelo que tinha ouvido, mas o moreno apenas voltou a abraçá-lo, agora o repreendendo com um dedo sobre seus lábios, lançando-lhe um olhar assustador.

- Não faça isso. – disse ele, tomou as mãos do ruivo e pôs em sua cintura – Você deveria ter olhado... Consegue vê-lo?

- Está entrando na escola. – respondeu em uma exclamação baixa – Por que vez isso? Pensei que queria me ajudar!

- Estou ajudando, confie em mim e faça...

- Shino!

Sua frase foi interrompida quando alguém passou voado por eles, o levando junto e quase que o ruivo também foi, pois o Aburame puxou seu braço, resistindo à força que o empurrara, antes de ver quem o chamava. Quando notou que o moreno tinha sido "raptado" olhou rapidamente para o lado, onde estava ele com um garoto de espessos cabelos castanhos, que o levantava, enquanto o beijava, mas logo se separaram, pois o moreno o empurrou com toda a força que tinha.

- Já te disse para não me interromper quando cuido de meus assuntos, Kiba! – exclamou Shino, ajeitando os óculos.

O garoto encolheu os ombros, como um cachorrinho que recebe bronca de seu dono, o Aburame irritado acalmou-se ao ver a expressão do garoto e passou a mão por seus cabelos arrepiados, arrancando um sorriso do Inuzuka.

- Agora vá, me encontre em trinta minutos no lugar de sempre.

Kiba coincidiu com a cabeça, obediente, e saiu caminhando pelo campo, com as mãos nos bolsos. O ruivo olhou abobado a cena, se perguntava se era um pesadelo. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o moreno voltou a falar:

- Como dizia...

- Seu namorado? – perguntou Sasori, surpreendendo o outro.

- Não, não é. O ignore, é apenas um idiota apaixonado.

- Isso é meio cruel de sua parte.

- Eu sei, mas ele sabe e ainda assim insiste nisso, então não posso fazer nada, estou apenas... Me divertindo com ele. – disse Shino, com um sorriso discreto – Mas, como dizia, faça o que eu disser... Vá ao quarto, aposto que o senpai vai estar devorando aquele pote de sorvete de chocolate que ele disse que não ia comer, muito irritado, caso ele não esteja, não se preocupe, você não entende muito dessas coisas, então deixe que eu decido isso. Aja naturalmente, se ele perguntar se sou seu namorado, diga que não, mas que estamos... Nos conhecendo. Me elogie, faça-o achar que está apaixonado.

- Elogiar você? – estranhou Sasori, olhou o moreno de cima abaixo.

Shino pareceu não compreender, depois que entendeu não conteve o riso, isso assustou o ruivo, nunca o vira rindo antes, era mais que assustador. O Aburame conteve o riso depois de alguns segundos, pôs as mãos sob os óculos, limpando os olhos, os tirou, em seguida desabotoou a jaqueta, a amarrando na cintura, retirou a touca, os cabelos castanhos eram penteados para trás, não tão bem penteado quando o de Hidan, mas sim espessos. Pequenos detalhes o fizeram uma pessoa completamente diferente, tinha a pele branca como leite, olhos vazios. Quem diria que aquela figura estranha seria um garoto tão belo?

- Pareço mais elogiável? – perguntou, mas não ouviu uma resposta, o ruivo estava surpreso demais – Seu silêncio é como uma afirmativa. Agora faça o que eu disse e... Até mais, tenho algumas coisas a fazer antes de encontrar meu cachorrinho.

Com isso ele acenou com a cabeça, virou as costas e passou a caminhar na direção da saída da escola.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Entrou no quarto e observou que estava vazio, pelo menos foi o que achou até ouvir um grito exageradamente alto vindo da tv, olhou com um pulo de susto, para ver algo que o assustou mais ainda, o loiro usava seu pijama, sentado no sofá, devorando um pote de sorvete de chocolate como um animal. Mais uma vez aquele estranho tinha razão, começava a achar que ele era um tipo de sobrenatural. Pensou em assistir ao filme, mas mudou de idéia ao ver um homem tendo sua cabeça arrancada.

- ISSO, O MATE UN! – gritou Deidara, o Akasuna arregalou os olhos, estava sendo um dia demasiado estranho – O que eu não daria para ter uma serra elétrica assim...

Não queria nem saber o que ele faria se tivesse uma serra elétrica, pensava o ruivo, enquanto deitava-se em sua cama, fingindo desdém. O loiro abaixou o volume, virou-se no sofá para encará-lo.

- Por que não me contou que está namorando? – perguntou em tom irritado, sem sequer tentar escondê-lo.

- Não estou, eu e Shino-kun... – tentou forçar um sorriso, mas só conseguiu uma careta, então parou – Ainda estamos...

- Que mau gosto danna, ele é esquisito! – exclamou o loiro, o interrompendo, voltou-se ao filme – Devia ter me contado, somos amigos, não somos un?

Sasori levantou-se com um sorriso, foi até lá para abraçá-lo, mas parou ao lembrar do que o outro tinha lhe dito, então apenas manteve o sorriso, enquanto olhava o loiro.

- Então já somos amigos de novo?

- Claro que somos, é meu melhor amigo, devia me contar as coisas.

O loiro o olhou, teve os olhos vasculhados por uma imensidão avermelhada, que achou lá no fundo daquela doçura um pouco de irritação, e mais alguma coisa, que não conseguiu identificar. Deidara sorriu, pausou o filme e tirou os pés do sofá, bateu duas vezes ao lado, convidando o ruivo a sentar-se, que obedeceu sem precisar ser convidado novamente, o loiro levantou-se, trocou o dvd e voltou-se ao seu danna. Abaixou-se, tirando seus tênis, ergueu-se novamente, o despiu de sua jaqueta e gravata, as jogou em cima da mesinha de centro, que tinha em cima alguns controles, dvds, um cinzeiro cheio de balas, pois nenhum deles fumava, e algumas embalagens vazias de chocolate.

O Akasuna teve os ombros seguros por duas mãos delicadas, que o forçavam a deitar-se em seu colo, mas não precisava ser forçado a isso, fazia de bom grado. As mesmas mãos que abriram os primeiros botões de sua camisa agora lhe acariciavam a face, enquanto assistiam a um outro filme, tomando sorvete, longe das piadas maldosas dos colegas. Podia ficar daquele jeito o dia todo.

oOoOoOoOo

- Bonito, não acha? – perguntou a voz grave e suave de um rapaz visivelmente contente, tinha um sorriso desenhado nos lábios esbranquiçados, por trás das lentes um brilho intimidador queimava aqueles olhos negros.

- Sim. – foi o que respondeu o dono de uma voz inexpressiva – Por que gosta tanto de ajudar as outras pessoas? Não é da sua conta.

- Ora, não seja curioso, já está sendo recompensado, não precisa saber nada além do que já sabe. – disse o rapaz.

Ambos admiravam o provável futuro casal por uma tela, mas ela não era a única, naquela pequena e escura sala o que não faltava eram telas, dezenas delas, monitorando cada canto da escola, desde o campus até os dormitórios, nem mesmo os banheiros e sala do diretor escapavam. Sentado em uma grande cadeira com alguns botões nos braços estava o moreno de pele clara, olhando com interesse para os jovens no monitor, atrás dele estava o segundo, oculto pela escuridão do lugar, parado a alguns passos do primeiro, que mantinha um sorriso quase imperceptível.

- E quem é a próxima vitima? – quis saber o segundo ocupante do escuro quartinho.

- Ainda não pensei nisso, estou me empenhando nesses dois, são muito interessantes. – respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da tela, refletida nas lentes escuras.

- Disse a mesma coisa com seu primeiro caso. – disse o rapaz, arrancou um pequeno riso do Aburame.

- Tem toda a razão.

- Posso me considerar privilegiado em ouvir isso do "Senhor da Razão". – ironizou o garoto, sem perder a frieza da voz.

- Se isso foi uma pergunta: sim, você pode.

- Não foi.

Seguiram em silêncio por alguns segundos, olhando os dois, até que Shino voltou os olhos ao que estava ali, apenas para conferir se não tinha sido, mais uma vez, deixado falando com as paredes. Ao confirmar que não voltou a olhar os monitores, procurando algo diferente, já estava monótono ver os rapazes assistindo a um filme. Parou em um dos banheiros, leu o nome escrito acima da tela, tendo assim a certeza de que aquele era o banheiro que estava em conserto, havia um pequeno garoto agachado ali, uma figura conhecida, chorando, com a cabeça nas mãos, embaixo da pia.

- Olha, que interessante. – disse em tom surpreso, ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, mas logo aquele sorriso irônico lhe tomou a face – Achei meu próximo caso.

- Não vou levar isso a sério.

- E por que não?

- Pedofilia é crime, Shino-kun. Não é certo incentivar o amor de Kabuto pelo diretor. Olhe para ele, está tão despreocupado... – respondeu o rapaz, apontou o monitor com a sala do diretor, ele estava lá, com os pés em cima da mesa, falando animadamente no telefone, enquanto acariciava os próprios cabelos negros.

- Não vou incentivar, vou tentar tirar aquela idéia ridícula da cabeça do nosso chefe dos inspetores, talvez se eu disser a ele: "Aquele homem está te usando, não seja burro!", ele se dê conta das verdadeiras intenções do diretor Orochimaru-san.

- Isso seria meio... Chocante para o coitado, não acha?

- Qual o conselho que dou a todos?

- Cresça e amadureça. – respondeu o rapaz, em suspiro.

- Exatamente, Kabuto-kun pode se considerar amadurecido, mas se ele ainda não reparou naquilo que todos já sabem, é porque algo está o cegando, algo que conheço muito bem. Mas ainda há uma remota chance de ele também ser amado.

- Eu acho impossível, você não viu o que aconteceu antes do inspetor ir chorar no banheiro.

- O que? – perguntou em tom curioso, olhou para o outro, com um sorriso maldoso na face.

- Não é o que está pensando, seu mente suja, sabe que desligo o monitor quando as coisas esquentam demais. – disse calmamente, vendo o desapontamento no rosto do moreno – O diretor pediu-lhe uma massagem, a ordem foi obedecida, mas em troca Kabuto pediu que os dois saíssem juntos, quase que Orochimaru bate nele, me deu pena do coitado, foi chamado de idiota e muitas outras coisas, disse que algo assim nunca iria acontecer e que ele devia apenas obedecer sem reclamar, jogou na cara que o posto que ele tinha era por seus "serviços". Fiquei até com medo dele.

- Homem amargo, não merece o amor do rapaz. – suspirou Shino, voltou a olhar os monitores – Vou ficar feliz em ajudar ao grisalho, quero ver... Como o diretor irá reagir ao ver Kabuto com outra pessoa, isso vai ser divertido.

- Vamos mudar de assunto?

- E do que quer falar? – perguntou sem muito interesse, agora observando dois rapazes conversando na enfermaria.

- E eu? Quando vai me por na sua lista?

- Quando descobrir que diabos é você. – respondeu o moreno, o outro achou que ele estava brincando, até ver sua expressão séria refletida no monitor – Quando gostar de alguém, me conte, aí eu posso pensar.

- E se eu já gostar de alguém?

- Imaginei que sim.

- Sabia, você sempre sabe, arrisco-me até a dizer que já tem em mente como me ajudar. – disse o rapaz, pela primeira vez abrindo um sorriso, oculto pela escuridão no lugar.

- Na verdade não, não pensei nisso, quanto mais cedo você arrumar alguém, mais cedo eu ficarei sem meu assistente.

- Egoísta. – foi a única coisa que o outro disse, antes de receber um aceno de mão como ordem para falar mais – Eu... Gostaria mesmo de estar com ela, mesmo que você não me ajude, te observei bastante, sei alguns de seus truques. Posso conquistá-la sozinho.

- Ótimo, então vá.

- Fala sério?

- Não, não quero que dê com a cara no chão, pelo menos não sem eu ter tentado ajudá-lo... Agora já está na hora, sabe o que fazer.

- Já? – perguntou ele, sem esconder sua surpresa – Fala de Sasori-senpai e Deidara-senpai?

- Não, esses dois vão passar uns dias sob observação, falo da nossa pequena flor solitária. – disse o Aburame, em tom gentil, apontou um dos monitores, onde estava Konan, sentada sozinha ao meio de algumas flores.

- Ah, pensei que não misturasse casos. Não é um por vez?

- Esse é especial, foi um pedido.

- A descrição de seus negócios está acabando, já estão até te fazendo pedidos. – brincou o garoto.

- Vai logo. Ah, e só mais uma coisa, se ver Kiba, diga a ele que eu viajei para longe e só volto no fim do ano.

- Você é tão mau com ele...

- Te dou esse cachorrinho, quer? Já cansei dele.

- Estou saindo. – disse o garoto, ignorando o pedido, ia obedecer apenas à ordem.

Shino sorriu, apertou um dos botões da cadeira, fazendo uma pequena porta abrir, ouviu os passos do rapaz saírem e apertou um segundo botão, fechando a porta, a sala escureceu novamente. Suspirou, apertando um outro botão, este fez descer uma tela muito maior, mostrando o jovem futuro casal. O ruivo continuava deitado no colo do loiro, tendo os cabelos acariciados, enquanto tomavam sorvete. O sorriso nos lábios do moreno se alargou, satisfeito com os resultados.

* * *

Chegamos ao fim de mais um capitulo da emocionante história... Opa, texto errado :x

Ok, vamos ao momento "leia o que tenho a escrever ou eu te mato, mesmo sendo apenas bobagem" \o/

Bom, já que escolheram uma fic grande na qual eu posso desenvolver os casais (pensamento da autora:_ "ainda bem, tava com medo que escolhessem pequena porque não faço idéia de como terminar essa fic e queria escrever uma grande... xD"_) eu vou por alguns capítulos "especiais" para cada casal, alguns terão esse capitulo exclusivamente para eles, outros não, irão dividi-lo com outro casal n.n

KakuHi terá seu especial, pois é meu novo segundo casal favorito °O° E o Shino, como meu novo vicio, irá aparecer mais, tenho em mente um capitulo só para ele, até n.nb

Próximo capítulo será um especial para o Deidei-chan, não vou entrar em mais detalhes, quero que vocês fiquem curiosos °-°

Ah, e sobre o garoto que estava com o Shino, eu acho que ficou meio óbvio, mas tentei fazer um pouco de suspense, se você sabe, não estrague a surpresa, não conte a ninguém -.-

Mande uma review e faça uma autora feliz, até \n.n/


	6. Especial I The Kill

De volta com mais um capítulo \o\ Desta vez um capítulo especial :D

Bom, se passa antes do primeiro capítulo da fic (o.o) e é centrada no Deidei, diferente dos outros capítulos, que têm o Sasori como personagem central :P

A música usada é The Kill, do 30 Seconds to Mars, se não me engano, mas é a regravação que foi feita com Pitty n.nb

Você pode ouvir ela no youtube, aqui: /watch?vwGrMkjdwhd8 (aff, acho que dá certo se por o link do youtube na frente disso aê ¬¬)

O download pode ser feito em vários lugares xD Mas eu fiz em uma comu da Pitty no orkut, acho mais prático n.n

O que estiver em negrito é Deidara POV's, o que não, é narração normal, e as falas é como sempre, vocês já sabem.

Agora sem mais delongas, a fic:

* * *

**Capítulo Especial I** – The Kill

- Danna!

Um loiro eufórico pulava nas costas de um ruivo, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, enquanto o outro lançava-lhe um olhar intimidador, mais parecia estar desafiando-o a não sair de cima de si.

- O que você quer? – perguntou ele, em tom frio, enquanto levava o loiro ao chão.

_É sempre assim, você sempre me trata com frieza... O que fazer para ganhar seu carinho? Eu já tentei de tudo. Tentei ser como você, mas você se irritou com isso, tentei ser mais carinhoso, mas quem se irritou foram os outros, tentei até fazer ciúmes com outras garotas, mas nada funcionou._

- Nada danna, apenas ficar com você. – respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto levantava-se.

**What If I wanted to break?** (E se eu quisesse terminar?)  
**Laugh it all off in your face** (Rir de tudo na sua cara)  
**What would you do?** (O que você faria?)

- Danna?

- Sim, Deidara.

- Acho que vou mudar de escola.

- É? Pra qual você vai?

- Não sei ainda... O que você acha?

- A vida é sua, faça dela o que quiser. – e com isso apanhou seus cadernos e saiu da biblioteca, deixando-o só... Mais uma vez.

_Por quê? Por quê não me pediu pra ficar? Como te odeio, danna! Te odeio por não me notar, te odeio por me ignorar, te odeio por não me amar. Mas ainda assim... Eu te amo, seu idiota. É, acho que vou ter que mudar de escola mesmo._

- E aí, Deidara! – dizia um garoto de cabelos platinados, dando um tapa nas costas do loiro – O que foi? – perguntou ele, ao ver a expressão no rosto do amigo.

- Nada, Hidan... Nada.

_Ou talvez não, não vale a pena deixar meus amigos._

**E se eu desmoronar?  
Se não pudesse mais agüentar  
O que você faria?**

- Deidara? – perguntou o ruivo, ao abrir a porta do quarto e vê-lo escuro, um tufo de cabelos loiros embaixo de um cobertor, no chão, próximo a sua cama.

Correu até ele, agachou-se ao seu lado e baixou o cobertor para ver aqueles belos olhos azuis vermelhos, e aquele belo rosto manchado por lágrimas. Abraço-o, encostando sua cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto enroscava os dedos naqueles fios dourados.

_Mais uma vez pergunto: Por quê? Você não se importa, então por quê finge que sim? Não me toque! Mas não consigo dizê-lo, só posso chorar... Danna... Me solte, saia daqui, me deixe! Não me dê falsas esperanças, sei que não me ama, mas então por quê? Por que está aqui, se preocupando comigo? Não está, está apenas sendo você, mais uma vez... Só está brincando comigo._

- O que houve, Deidara?

- Nada...

**Come break me down** (Venha me destruir)  
**Bury me, bury me** (Me enterre, me enterre!)  
**I am finished with you** (Eu estou farto de você)

- Está melhor? – perguntou o ruivo, sentando-se ao seu lado na sala de aula, recebeu como resposta um aceno de cabeça – Pode então me dizer o que aconteceu?

- Eu já disse, não foi nada. – respondeu em tom elevado, estava muito irritado, mesmo que não soubesse o motivo.

- Hum, okay então... Quando vai mudar de escola? Se ainda não decidiu, eu pesquisei um pouco e achei uma ótima, só que é no outro lado do país... Pra onde você vai? A aula já vai começar. Deidara!

Tarde demais, ele já tinha saído da sala de aula, esbarrando no professor que entrara, mas não ligava, só queria sair dali.

- Ei, Deidara! – exclamou o professor – O que há com ele, Sasori?

- Não sei, Asuma-sensei, ele não está se sentindo muito bem, ou está com medo do teste de geometria. – brincou o ruivo, com um sorriso irônico.

_Maldito Akasuna! Mas ele não te culpa, a culpa é minha, como pude me apaixonar? Ele sempre foi assim, e não mudaria apenas por eu sentir algo por ele... Mas mesmo assim, somos melhores amigos, como ele pode fazer isso? Como pode me pisar desse jeito?_

- Deidara, vamos pra aula, o professor já deve estar na sala. – dizia em um resmungo um garoto de cabelos alaranjados, pegando o loiro pelo braço e arrastando pelo corredor – Você anda meio aéreo... Aconteceu algo?

- Nada, Pein-sama.

**E se eu quisesse lutar?  
Pelo resto da vida implorar  
O que você faria?**

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – quis saber, com um sorriso no rosto e as mãos nas costas, se balançando pelos calcanhares.

- Claro.

- De que tipo de garota você gosta?

- Hum... Deixe-me ver... Consegue pensar em o oposto de você?

- Sim.

- Pronto, esse é meu tipo de garota. – respondeu o ruivo, sem sequer desviar a atenção do que fazia, recebeu um abraço do loiro sorridente.

- E que tipo de garotO você gosta? – perguntou, enfatizando o final da palavra.

- Não gosto de garotos. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Por que não? – indagou o loiro, recebeu como resposta um olhar mais frio que o normal, que o fez soltá-lo – Mas mesmo assim, se gostasse, qual seria seu tipo?

- Não sei, Deidara, que pergunta mais estranha. – disse rapidamente, pondo a mochila nas costas, vendo assim a expressão irritada no rosto do colega – Tá bem. Eu acho que... Loiros. Satisfeito?

- Sim. – respondeu com um sorriso ainda maior, agarrou o braço do ruivo e o arrastou para fora do quarto.

**You say you wanted more** (Você diz que queria mais)  
**What are you waiting for?** (O que você está esperando?)  
**I'm not running from you** (Eu não estou fugindo de você)

- Sasori-no-danna... – murmurou em ar choroso, vendo as costas do colega na cadeira da frente.

O ruivo virou-se para ele, a surpresa em seu rosto foi visível. A única coisa que fez foi erguer o braço, chamando a atenção do professor.

- Sim? – perguntou o homem de longos cabelos grisalhos.

- Jiraya-sensei... Eu e Deidara podemos sair por alguns minutos?

O homem ia dizer que não, mas ao ver a face do loiro atrás dele, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, fez que sim com a cabeça.

Saíram da sala, sob o olhar curioso dos colegas de classe, e caminharam em silêncio a procura de um cômodo vazio, o que só acharam quando entraram no banheiro masculino do último andar. O loiro andou até a pia e abriu a torneira, admirou a água escorrer por seus dedos, envolto em pensamentos. Despertou ao sentir as mãos do colega acariciarem suas madeixas loiras.

- O que foi agora? É a segunda fez só essa semana que você vem chorar sem motivo...

_Sem motivo você diz, mas se soubesse o que passo... Gostaria de saber o que você faria se estivesse no meu lugar. É verdade que choro por qualquer coisa, e sempre na hora errada, mas não consigo evitar. Isso dói, danna, mais do que eu imaginei._

- Até mais. Quando você estiver melhor venha me procurar, vou pegar a matéria, depois te passo.

- Fique comigo, danna. – pediu o loiro, olhando pelo reflexo do espelho a sua frente.

- Não posso, tenho que estudar, e você deveria fazer o mesmo. Enxugue as lágrimas e volte para a sala, Deidara.

- Por quê?...

- Como?

- Por que não quer ficar comigo? – perguntou, abaixando a cabeça para que sua expressão não aparecesse no espelho.

_Você nem sequer me respondeu. Por quê? Por quê não respondeu? Por que não acabou logo com isso? Só precisava dizer: "Porque você me incomoda". Ou algo do tipo. Ficaria satisfeito com essas simples palavras, mas você não disse nada, como sempre. Ignorou minha dor, ignorou meus sentimentos, me ignorou._

**Come break me down **(Venha me destruir)  
**Bury me, bury me** (Me enterre, me enterre!)  
**I am finished with you** (Eu estou farto de você)  
**look in my eyes **(Olhe nos meus olhos)  
**You're killing me killing me** (Você está me matando, me matando!)  
**All I wanted was you** (Tudo que eu queria era você)

_Estava determinado a me declarar naquela tarde, tinha até mesmo escrito e decorado o que iria lhe dizer, mas então eu te vi com aquela garota que sempre lhe arrancava um sorriso. Como a odeio. Maldita seja por poder beijar aqueles lábios. Maldita seja por ter aquelas mãos em seu corpo. Maldita seja por ter sua atenção. Então, mais uma vez, só o que pude fazer foi chorar. E já teria parado se você não tivesse aparecido na porta e ficado me observando em seu frio silêncio._

O loiro ergueu a cabeça para o ruivo que agora aproximava-se em passos lentos. Sentou-se ao seu lado, com uma das mãos dentro da jaqueta, e então lhe ofereceu uma barra de chocolates. Sua favorita. Recusou, virando a face com fúria na direção contrária. Então ouviu aquele suspiro.

- Cansei de você querer me ajudar! – exclamou o loiro, afundando a cabeça nos braços – Assim não ajuda em nada! Vá embora! – gritou.

- Só depois que me contar...

- Teve uma ótima tarde, não é? – interrompeu-o em tom irônico.

- Sim, eu tive. – respondeu simplesmente, e quando o loiro virou o rosto viu aquele adorável sorriso – Sabe aquela garota da nossa sala? Aquela morena de olhos verdes? Fiquei com ela hoje.

- Eu sei. Eu vi. – murmurou.

Pôs-se a chorar mais uma vez. Sentia tanta raiva que suas mãos tremiam, não permitindo-lhe então resistir ao abraço que veio em seguida. Tentou por diversas vezes empurrá-lo, aquilo era doloroso... Mas o ruivo não parecia notar, continuava calado, com a mesma expressão vazia de sempre. Então, como se suas forças tivessem voltado, o empurrou. E aqueles olhos vermelhos nunca viram tanta fúria naqueles belos olhos azuis.

- O que foi? – perguntou o maior.

- Não quero sua compaixão. Eu e você sabemos que não está ligando pra... OLHE PRA MIM QUANDO FALO! – gritou, puxando o rosto do ruivo, que se desviara para uma das camas do quarto – Danna... Eu só queria que gostasse de mim como gosto de você.

- Eu gosto de você, Deidara.

_Não disse nada, sacudi negativamente a cabeça, e o deixei lá. Saí do quarto e não voltei àquela noite, passei a madrugada vagando pelas ruas, procurando-me, mas não achei. Você roubou minha identidade, só sei quem sou ao seu lado, e sem você não sou nada. Quando passei a depender tanto de você? Depender de seu sorriso, de seu toque, de seu olhar... Choro quando não vejo seu rosto, sofro por não ter seu carinho, e perco-me sempre em seus olhos. Procuro-me, mas você roubou o que sou, e só você pode me encontrar em meus devaneios, em minha dor._

**I tried to be someone else** (Eu tentei ser outra pessoa)  
**But nothing seemed to change** (Mas nada parecia mudar)  
**I know now this is who I really am inside** (Sei agora este é quem eu realmente sou por dentro)  
**Finally found myself **(Finalmente me encontrei)  
**Fighting for à chance** (Lutando por uma chance)  
**I know now this is who I really am** (Sei agora este é quem eu realmente sou)

- Vamos, não tem mais graça. Levanta daí, agora! – exclamou um rapaz de pele e cabelos azulados, subindo na mesa da biblioteca, fazendo assim que uma chuva de "shhh" invadisse o local.

- Faça silêncio Kisame, estou tentando estudar. – resmungou o loiro de olhos azuis, que estava sentado ali há horas, atrás de uma pilha de livros.

- Sasori, faça alguma coisa! – exclamou o que estava em cima da mesa, apontou o ruivo sentado mais à frente.

- Fazer o que? Deixe-o. – disse em voz baixa, enquanto folheava um dos livros que escolhera.

- Ele está assim há dias. Nem come direito. Vamos, faça algo, ele só escuta você. – implorou o rapaz, ajoelhando-se.

Ouviu o ruivo suspirar, e depois uma mão tocou seu ombro, virou o rosto para vê-lo com a expressão vazia de sempre.

- Ainda não se cansou dessa brincadeira? – perguntou o ruivo, deixando o outro boquiaberto – Não tem a mínima graça, está me irritando. Por que você sempre faz esse tipo de coisa idiota?

- Só queria que você gostasse mais de mim. – murmurou cabisbaixo, fechando os livros.

- Não precisa passar o dia todo enfiado na biblioteca pra que eu goste mais de você. – disse ele, arrancando um largo sorriso do loiro.

_Ouvi o que acho que ouvi? Ele realmente disse isso? Ah danna... Esse é o Akasuna que eu amo. Tão gentil, tão doce. Mas mesmo assim, tão frio e distante. Já que ser eu mesmo não basta, e ser como ele também não, acho que é melhor desistir mesmo, esquecer, partir pra outra. Será que vou conseguir? Mas de uma coisa eu estou convicto: Não vou mais tentar mudar por causa dele. Não mais. Se for gostar de mim, terá que ser pelo que eu realmente sou. Acho que isso era o que estava faltando, finalmente acho que entendi. Não preciso ser outra pessoa, pois se ele gostar de mim, terá que ser do Deidara. E se não gostar... Um dia essa dor irá passar. Prefiro pensar que um dia passará. Finalmente me encontrei, não dependo mais de você, não preciso que me encontre. Acho que... Acho que a dor está passando... Finalmente._

**Come break me down** (Venha me destruir)  
**Bury me, bury me **(Me enterre, me enterre!)  
**I am finished with you** (Eu estou farto de você)  
**look in my eyes** (Olhe nos meus olhos)  
**You're killing me killing me** (Você está me matando, me matando!)  
**All I wanted was you** (Tudo que eu queria era você)

Há dias que encarava sem cansar àqueles olhos avermelhados, eles pareciam roubar parte do que era, parte de sua vida... Gostava daquela sensação, mas também lhe assustava. E às vezes aqueles olhos avermelhados encontravam com os seus, e lhe faziam arrepiar, então era forçado a sorrir, e em vezes raras recebia um sorriso de volta.

_Danna, encontrei uma outra pessoa, como prometi. Ele me lembra você, o que chega a ser engraçado. É frio, calado, anda sozinho, e é pintor, assim como você. Será que, como você, ele irá me ignorar? Torço para que não, mas sou forçado a cogitar essa hipótese, afinal, tinha que procurar o garoto mais parecido com você, não é? Porque não parei de te amar, só não vou mais sofrer por isso, eu finalmente cansei, me dei conta de que era perda de tempo... Espero apenas que seja feliz, e que continue sendo meu melhor amigo._

Mas ele não gostou, não gostou do novo garoto que agora tomava sorrisos do loiro. E deixava isso evidente quando o xingava, fazendo o loiro pensar ser ciúmes, mas ao lembrar de tudo o que passou, repensava isso. Não era possível. Talvez ele só não gostasse do garoto por parecer com ele.

_Você não o aprova, mas isso significa que não aprovaria você mesmo, então, pela primeira vez, tenho o prazer de te ignorar. E ver que você se irrita me faz pensar que talvez sinta algo por mim, mesmo que seja apenas amizade. É o suficiente pra que continue te amando, mas não como antes, nunca mais te amarei como naqueles dias em que chorava por você._

* * *

_- Deidara... Amo-te..._

* * *

Acordou em um pulo, ofegante. Então era apenas mais um sonho...

Virou o rosto para a cama ao lado, vendo aquele belo rosto dormir tranqüilamente. Parecia tão infantil... Empurrou as cobertas e sentou-se na cama. Tateou o chão com os pés, até encontrar os chinelos. Os calçou apressadamente e se arrastou até ele.

Dobrou os joelhos devagar, chegando mais perto daquele rosto infantil, e ergueu uma das mãos. Receou por diversas vezes antes de tocar a face quente e de pele macia do maior. Como adorava tocá-lo. Ouviu-o remexer-se por debaixo das cobertas e logo abrir os olhos, para ver um loiro sério o olhando, com uma das mãos em sua face. Sorriu para ele, era o melhor modo de acordar.

- Acordou mais cedo que eu? Devo estar doente. – comentou o ruivo, com aquele sorriso debochador.

- Ainda está cedo, pode voltar a dormir. – sussurrou o loiro, afastando a franja do outro, curvou-se sobre ele e deixou que seus lábios tocassem sua testa, em um longo e estalado beijo afetuoso. Tornou a afastar-se e se levantou em seguida – Vou preparar o café hoje.

Com isso sorriu, apanhou a jaqueta do uniforme que deixara em uma cadeira ali perto na noite anterior, e caminhou até a porta. A abriu, mas antes de sair o ouviu chamá-lo em voz baixa:

- Deidara...

- Sim, danna? – perguntou, voltando-se a ele.

- Vê se não queima minhas torradas, está bem?

- Claro, pode deixar. – respondeu, com um sorriso largo, e saiu do quarto.

_Nada mudou... Não é, Sasori-no-danna?_

* * *

Fim do especial n.nb

Sinceramente, eu achei uma porcaria u.u

Mas o Dani (meu beta) disse que ficou bom o-o Então tá aí xD

Mandem reviews e façam uma autora feliz °-°


	7. Eu e Você

Yo pessoal XD

Acho que demorou pra atualizar a fic... (sem o menor senço de data) Meu beta sumiu :O Mas voltou, graças a Jashin \o/ Te lovu Dani :3 (momento baka da autora).

Esse capítulo não contem SasoDei / Só pra dar uma variada n.n Ia por todo KakuHi, mas acabei encaixando um outro casalzinho :D Ah, e eu tentei escrever uma cena mais picante e.e Leiam n.nb

Fic:

* * *

**Capítulo VI- ****Eu e você**

Um perfume adocicado estava impregnado no grosso cobertor. Aquele perfume gostoso, que lhe fazia delirar. Sentia algo pesado passando por cima de seu ombro até seu peito nu, era quente e aconchegante. Logo depois sentia algo tocar seus pés, entrelaçando-os, evidenciando que estavam bem próximos. Remexeu-se um pouco, procurando sentir o que estava atrás de si, e aquele toque era inconfundível, ele tinha um calor único. Era o único que lhe dava aquela sensação de bem-estar, de segurança. Não conteve um pequeno sorriso, enquanto tocava aquela mão que estava pousada em seu peito, sentindo-a quente, como gostava.

Ouvia no fundo a melodia do vento nas cortinas do quarto, mais uma vez deveriam tê-la esquecido aberta na noite anterior. Mas logo esse barulho foi encoberto por um segundo, mais alto e próximo. Sentiu algo ainda mais quente em sua nuca, à medida que aquela mão que acariciava ganhava movimento e fazia com que seus dedos passeassem por aquela pele lisa e macia. Em intervalos longos, sentia aquela respiração em seu pescoço, era delirante estar ali, ao seu lado. E logo ouviu aquele barulho que a cama fazia mais uma vez, e algo gelado tocar delicadamente sua orelha, lhe sussurrando em voz rouca, que o fez arrepiar:

- O que faz em minha cama?

Mais uma vez, sorriu. Ainda de olhos fechados. E aquele toque macio e gelado roçou até seu pescoço, fazendo-o alargar o sorriso e encolher-se naqueles braços que o envolviam. Abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes, acostumando-se com a luz do lugar. Assim que o fez, remexeu-se mais uma vez, virando-se para ele, que mantinha a mesma expressão vazia de sempre. Não se importou, apenas puxou os lençóis e se enfiou ali embaixo, encostando a cabeça em seu peito, e o outro braço do rapaz o envolveu, indo até seus cabelos bagunçados.

- Medo do escuro? – perguntou em tom irônico, então um sorriso lhe tomou a face, enquanto encostava o rosto nos cabelos perfumados no menor.

- Não enche, vá... – murmurou em um fio de voz, espalmando o rosto no peito do outro, aquecendo-se.

- Podia ter me acordado, não acha? Sabe que tenho sono pesado e não sou adivinho. – resmungou o moreno, enquanto passeava com uma das mãos pelas costas nuas do rapaz, enquanto a outra brincava com os dedos em uma mexa de seu cabelo.

- Ah não... – suspirou, em baixo tom de voz – Só queria dormir aqui, Kaku. Só isso.

- Hum. – resmungou mais uma vez, desta vez com certa suspeita – Se você diz... Mas vamos, levanta daí. Pein-sama disse que não queria nos pegar na mesma cama, lembra?

- Foda-se o Pein. – disse simplesmente, aproximando-se ainda mais do outro – Não me tire daqui, me deixa ficar um pouco mais.

- Maricas. – ouviu o outro murmurar em uma palavra surda, quase não a ouviu.

Sabia que a intenção dele era irritá-lo para que saísse de sua cama, então abriu os olhos, olhando para baixo, enquanto aconchegava-se o máximo possível nos braços do outro. Tentava aproveitar os poucos minutos que teriam juntos naquele dia, assim como em todos os outros.

- Não tente me irritar. – pediu em sussurro.

O maior notou uma pontada de imploro nas palavras do outro, então parou. Abraçou-o firmemente, fazendo um sorriso satisfeito tomar conta da face dele. Sabia que o agradava, assim com sabia que o tempo que passavam juntos era praticamente inexistente. Talvez devesse fazer como ele e jogar pro alto as regras bobas do "líder" e aproveitar um dos únicos momentos que tinham para estar juntos.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu o de cabelos prateados, sentindo os lábios do outro tocarem sua testa.

- Kakuzu, cadê o Hidan? – ouviram uma voz sonolenta perguntar, sendo seguida por um longo bocejo – A cama dele está vazia...

- Hidan? Um garoto bonitinho com cabelos prateados e boca suja? – brincou o moreno, vendo o menor esconder-se inutilmente por debaixo dos lençóis, fazendo sinal para que ficasse quieto.

O que acordara já estava de pé, e aproximava-se balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação. É claro que o tinha visto. Aparentemente ia ter que tomar seu precioso tempo tentando fazer os dois esquecerem essa idéia ridícula de dormir na mesma cama.

- Vamos Hidan, saí daí. – disse Pein, batendo palmas para apressá-lo.

- Vá procurar uma namorada e nos deixe em paz. – revidou o de cabelos prateados, fazendo pouco caso da "ordem".

- Não adianta ficar bravo comigo, foi o diretor quem pediu pra que eu garantisse que vocês não ficariam juntos nesse dormitório. – disse Pein, com certeza ênfase.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados sentou-se na cama, com cara de poucos amigos, e pôs-se a levantar, vestido apenas de uma cueca, enquanto dizia em tom irritado:

- Quer saber? Pra mim já deu. Fica com ele você, então, já que eu não posso fazer isso. – disse quase em um grito, dirigindo-se ao banheiro. Bateu a porta com fúria.

- Já estão brigando a essa hora da manhã? – perguntou a voz sonolenta de Deidara, vinda da cama da frente.

- Começaram cedo hoje. – resmungou uma outra voz, vinda da cama ao lado da anterior, era Sasori.

- Qual o problema com ele? – quis saber Pein.

- É o que pretendo descobrir. – respondeu Kakuzu, sentando-se para apanhar um calção em cima do criado-mudo.

Levantou-se e caminhou sem pressa alguma até a porta do banheiro, levando em uma das mãos o colar que Hidan, provavelmente, derrubara enquanto dormia. Ergueu a mão e deu duas batidas na porta, aguardou pela resposta em seguida, que não veio.

- Sou eu, abre a porta. – disse em tom elevado, para que ele pudesse ouvir, mas continuou sem resposta – Vamos Hidan, me deixa entrar. – repetiu, batendo mais algumas vezes na porta. Sem resposta, ergueu a mão que segurava o colar, o balançando, então cantarolou: – Eu estou com aquele seu colar esquisitooo...

Por alguns segundos o silêncio reinou, até que ouviu o barulho da porta sendo destrancada. Sorriu vitoriosamente antes de entrar, trancando-os em seguida. Ao virar-se o viu de frente para o espelho, com uma das mãos no rosto, parecia ver se sua barba nascia. O loiro inclinou-se sobre a pia para ver melhor uma espinha que tinha achado, e o olhar do moreno desceu até certo ponto, fazendo brotar um sorriso maroto em sua face. Kakuzu aproximou-se dele e pôs as mãos em sua cintura, levando os lábios ao seu pescoço, cobrindo-o de beijos, enquanto as mãos desciam.

- Pára com isso. – resmungou Hidan, empurrando-o com uma das mãos, sem sequer desviar o olhar – Coloca em qualquer lugar e vá embora.

Parou por alguns segundos, observando-o. Não planejava "colocar em qualquer lugar e ir embora". Novamente aproximou-se, agora envolvendo os braços em sua cintura, e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro, como quem pede por carinho.

- Qual o problema, seu puto? – perguntou Kakuzu.

- Nada, nada... – resmungou mais uma vez, soltando-se no abraço – Eu disse pra ir embora.

- Só quando souber o que você tem. Pelo que eu saiba, homens não ficam de TPM. – ironizou.

- Não me venha com seu sarcasmo idiota.

Ficou em silêncio, mais uma vez, observando-o. Agora o loiro mexia em seu cabelo bagunçado, com uma expressão raivosa na face. Chegava a ser engraçado vê-lo daquele jeito, ou até mesmo bonitinho.

- Posso ficar te vendo emburrado o dia todo ou você pode dizer o que está te irritando. – disse Kakuzu, pela primeira vez em tom sério.

- É que... – começou em um sussurro, apoiando as mãos nas bordas na pia – Não te incomoda essa distância? Todos se metendo...

- Especifique.

- Quando foi à última vez que tiramos um tempo pra nós? E eu não consigo lembrar se teve uma vez que podemos nos beijar sem nos preocupar se alguém está se incomodando com isso... Se eu falo com você duas vezes ao dia é sorte. Só te vejo no café da manhã, à tarde na aula, onde você não quer nem dizer um "oi", e depois só no jantar, e às vezes, pois quando você se enfia naquela sala de jogos só sai quando todos vão embora. Quando volta pro dormitório eu já estou dormindo... Final de semana, quando você deveria ficar comigo, está com sua turminha de jogadores compulsivos, nas corridas, jogos de azar... Que porra, Kakuzu.

- Ah, então está dizendo que a culpa é minha. – deduziu, encostando-se à parede – E quanto a você? E às vezes que eu vou te procurar e você vem com esse "Jashin-sama"? Você sempre coloca sua religião em primeiro lugar, acho até que você deveria namorar é com esse tal de "Fulano-sama".

- Não meta Jashin-sama no meio! – exclamou, erguendo o rosto para ver o reflexo do outro no espelho.

- Eu meto onde eu quiser. – disse simplesmente – E você não me venha se fazer de vítima, fica ridículo nesse papel.

Silêncio... Apenas uma certa fúria cintilando em ambos os olhos.

- Não está dando certo. – murmurou Hidan, sacudindo levemente a cabeça em sinal de negação – Não está...

- Como? – perguntou Kakuzu, franziu a testa, enquanto aproximava-se dele – Que quer dizer com isso?

- Você entendeu.

O moreno abaixou a cabeça, olhando as mãos que se conduziam à cintura do menor. Uma delas subiu até seu peito, enquanto aproximava o rosto do ombro do loiro, e aspirava o perfume delicado que ele tinha de manhã. A mão que estava pousada em sua cintura desceu até o mais baixo de conseguiu alcançar, e tocou aquela pele macia com a ponta dos dedos. Subiu o toque até sua cocha, beijando o rapaz de cabelos prateados. Conduziu os beijos até sua orelha, a mordiscando sensualmente, enquanto acariciava suas coxas macias.

- P-pare com isso. – disse em voz falha, mas sem mover um músculo para afastá-lo.

- Faça-me parar então. – desafiou, roçando a língua pela nuca do rapaz, fazendo-o arrepiar.

- Não venha com isso agora... – suspirou, fechando os olhos.

- Então me diga o que ia dizer antes. Diga o que não está dando certo. – disse em tom de ordem.

Hidan abriu a boca para balbuciar algumas palavras, mas ao notar isso Kakuzu virou-o de uma vez e, antes que pudesse revidar, o menor foi posto sentado na pia do banheiro. Quando reparou, as grandes mãos másculas e quentes do moreno arranhavam suas cochas, e sua língua percorria seu peitoral, arrancando-lhe suspiros. Levou as mãos à nuca do moreno, agarrando seus cabelos negros.

Um maldoso sorriso surgiu na face do maior, que agora voltava a levar os lábios para perto da orelha do outro, lhe sussurrando:

- Admite que não pode viver sem mim, Hidan. – sussurrou em voz rouca, enquanto levava as mãos às costas do rapaz, o abraçando.

- Seu desgraçado... – riu-se, abraçando-o em resposta – Não sei se te odeio ou se te amo, sabia?

- Quer mesmo terminar? – perguntou, afastando-se para ver a expressão no rosto do outro.

- Eu ia pedir um tempo, mas... Vamos esperar mais um pouco pra ver no que isso vai dar. Agora só quero tomar um banho. – respondeu, o empurrando para poder descer da pia.

- Podemos matar aula e ir dar uma volta. Não é o que você quer?

- Podemos?

Afirmou com a cabeça, vendo um sorriso surgir na bela face de Hidan, que levava as mãos ao seu pescoço, selando-lhe os lábios.

- Pelo menos isso.

- Se reclamar eu te tranco no guarda-roupa e vou sair com aquela...

Foi silenciado por uma língua cálida que invadia sua boca. Nunca iria permitir um tempo. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, amava aquele garoto irritante.

oOoOoOoOo

- O que estão fazendo? – perguntou uma voz feminina.

Rapidamente os rapazes que se aglomeravam na porta do banheiro pararam com os empurrões e se afastaram do lugar. Viraram-se para ver uma bela garota de cabelos e olhos azuis, que tinha as mãos na cintura, e uma expressão reprovativa na face.

- Que feio, ficar escutando a conversa dos outros atrás da porta. – advertiu, enquanto aproximava-se deles – Kakuzu e Hidan, não é? Não precisavam vim escutar na porta, quando eles brigam, toda a escola ouve os xingamentos e eles saem no soco.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui? É o dormitório masculino. – disse Sasori, puxando uma toalha para cobrir-se.

- Ah, como se vocês não soubessem que eu venho aqui todas as manhãs... – suspirou, sentando-se em uma cama – Não precisa se esconder, não tem nada aí que eu já não tenha visto.

- Konan. – advertiu Pein, cruzando os braços.

- O que? Depois que fomos naquele clube e Hidan saiu correndo pelado do vestiário, você acha que...

- Não precisa nos lembrar daquela cena lamentável, un. – interrompeu-a Deidara.

- Então, quem se oferece pra ir deixar isso aqui na enfermaria? – perguntou, mostrando um fichário – O Itachi, graças a Deus, vai sair hoje, mas o Kisame ainda vai ficar.

- Eu vou, ia passar lá mesmo. – ofereceu-se Sasori.

oOoOoOoOo

- Vai sair hoje, não é? – perguntou em um sussurro o imenso rapaz de pele azulada, que observava o moreno sentado em sua cama, penteando os cabelos.

- É. – afirmou. Ultimamente ele o tratava com monossílabas, e aquilo o irritava.

- Que bom. – disse Kisame, abrindo um de seus sorrisos animadores.

- Não precisa fingir que está feliz por eu sair primeiro que você. – irritou-se o Uchiha, prendendo o cabelo para poder voltar-se ao maior.

- Eu estou, mas você não acredita mesmo. – deu de ombros, desviando o olhar para a janela, onde o vento fazia esvoaçar a cortina. Dava-lhe a sensação de... Tédio. Mas pelo menos o moreno tinha concluído uma frase em uma conversa com ele, o que não fazia há dias.

- Vai ficar bem sozinho aqui? – quis saber, em tom de desdém.

- Vou. – respondeu, querendo passar a ele o que sentia ao ouvir apenas monossílabas.

Silenciaram-se então. Depois de alguns segundos se encarando, o Uchiha voltou-se aos seus pés, como uma criança pequena, mexia neles quando não ter o que fazer. O Hoshigaki ergueu uma das mãos e tocou os cabelos negros do menor, os afastando de perto de seu rosto, para poder vê-lo. Enroscou os dedos por seus cabelos lisos, e então acariciou a pele de seu braço. Itachi olhou-o, sem expressão alguma na face, e era a primeira vez que via o amigo com aquela mesma expressão.

- Lembra de quando éramos crianças? – perguntou casualmente.

- Preferia não lembrar. – respondeu, colocou os pés em cima da cama, para ficar mais confortável.

- Você faz as coisas parecerem horríveis, sabia? – resmungou em um muxoxo, enquanto sentava-se com certa dificuldade.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo. – disse Itachi, tomou o braço do maior, que soltou-se bruscamente.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda. – rebateu com certa raiva.

- Nossa, me engula... – ironizou, em referência a brutalidade do amigo. O outro não respondeu, apenas lançou um último olhar antes de voltar a deitar-se, e o silêncio reinou outra vez.

Kisame desviou o olhar para a janela mais uma vez, enquanto continuava a ser observado pelos olhos frios do Uchiha. O clima entre os dois andava estranho, e naquela manhã estava ainda mais. Chegava a ser agonizante. Itachi pôs-se de joelhos, aguardou em seguida que ele o olhasse, mas como não o fez, aproximou-se um pouco mais. Virou-se e encostou a cabeça no peito do maior, deitando-se ao seu lado, com o cuidado de não tocar em alguma queimadura. Só então o Hoshigaki voltou os olhos a ele, sem conter a surpresa. O viu abraçando sua cintura, com a cabeça em seu peito e os olhos fechados.

- Itachi... – chamou em um sussurro.

- O quê? – perguntou o menor, ocultando um pequeno sorriso que surgia em seu rosto.

- Que está fazendo?

- Acho que estou te abraçando. – respondeu irônico.

- Reparei.

- Então por quê pergunta, idiota?

Silenciou-se. Levou a mão que estava sem o gesso rabiscado aos cabelos do Uchiha, os alinhando em suas costas, sentindo seu perfume... Então era aquela a sensação de ter um Uchiha em seus braços? Só tinha a certeza de que era melhor do que imaginara.

- Isso faz cócegas, Kisame. – resmungou, tirando a mão do outro de suas costas.

- Você deve estar muito doidão mesmo...

- Eu estou perfeitamente sóbrio.

- Então o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Sei lá.

oOoOoOoOo

O dia lá fora estava tão lindo... E lá estavam eles, mais uma vez, naquela biblioteca imunda, estudando. Se fosse menos burro, certamente não precisaria tomar o tempo dela com aquelas verdadeiras aulas que lhe dava. Tinha até mesmo vergonha de pedir para que lhe explicasse, mas de alguma forma ela sempre sabia. Talvez fosse por sempre estarem juntos, afinal, assim que acordava, ela ia logo para seu dormitório, sentava-se ao seu lado na aula, caminhavam juntos pelo campus e, é claro, estudavam juntos. Tanto tempo juntos e nunca repara em uma coisa: Como ela era bonita. Só notou depois que ouviu alguns garotos mais novos comentando, e eles tinham razão.

Observar aqueles olhos azuis era hipnotizante. Era de uma delicadeza incrível, contradizendo mortalmente com a personalidade forte da garota. Como ela podia ser tão... Feminina quando passava grande parte do tempo com homens? Um mistério para ele.

- Konan. – chamou gentilmente.

- Sim?

- Quer ir dar uma volta?

- Mas e...

- Esqueça isso, vamos dar uma volta lá fora.

* * *

Cabô mais um capítulo \o/

Ficou ruim, não é? .-. Sorry, demoro pra atualizar e posto isso /

Bom, a cena no banheiro... x.x Eu tentei, né? xD

Você ainda pode participar da campanha: Mande uma review e faça uma autora baka feliz! :D

Contribua.


	8. Kissing?

**Capítulo VII- ****Kissing?**

Já era noite e provavelmente todos estavam em sono profundo embaixo de cobertores em seus quartos, mas não ele. Estava sem sono então resolveu dar uma volta pelo campus, e foi uma ótima decisão, pois lá fora à noite era magnífica. A lua era cheia, e cintilava redonda e deslumbrante ao meio de todas aquelas estrelas.

Mas...

Faltava algo.

Sempre faltava aquele "algo".

Mas sabia o que, ou melhor... Quem podia preencher aquele vazio ao seu lado e dentro de si.

E assim que aproximou-se um pouco mais daquela árvore onde eles sempre ficavam antes das aulas, viu _ele._

O que fazia ali àquela hora da noite?

Depois de muito pensar resolveu aproximar-se, e viu aquilo que não queria ver, o que jurou nunca mais permitir... Ele chorava. E ver aqueles olhos derramarem lágrimas era a última coisa que esperava do amigo, pensou que apenas o próprio fazia-o chorar. Mais alguém o fizera? Quem se atreveu a fazer seu loiro sofrer? Iria pagar por isso.

Alcançou-o sem ser notado, encostando-se à árvore deslizou por ela até o chão, sentando-se ao seu lado. E só quando uma de suas mãos passou em volta do menor ele pareceu notá-lo. Ergueu a cabeça rapidamente, mostrando o rosto molhado, os olhos azuis inchados e vermelhos. Levou as mãos ao seu rosto, o enxugando gentilmente, até que o loiro segurou-a, tirando de sua face.

- O que faz aqui, danna? – perguntou Deidara, tentando disfarçar o tom embargado de sua voz.

- Ia te perguntar o mesmo. – disse, semicerrando os olhos.

- Estava sem sono e vim dar uma volta, un. – respondeu, passando as mãos no rosto.

- E por que estava chorando?

Silêncio.

- Deidara?

- Não te interessa. – disse, levantando-se.

Assim que se pôs de pé o ruivo agarrou sua mão e puxou-o para baixo. Na tentativa desastrosa de não cair, acabou virando-se e tombou por cima do maior. Seus olhos chocaram-se, e o loiro o olhava boquiaberto, sem desviar o olhar por um segundo. Sasori sorriria se aquilo não fosse constranger ainda mais o "amigo", que tinha o rosto em um tom semelhante ao de seus cabelos.

Como seu colega de óculos escuros lhe aconselhara, iria beijá-lo, e aquela era a hora ideal para isso.

Aproximou-se dos lábios semi-abertos do loiro, que recuou. Parou a aproximação e aguardou pela resposta, e inacreditavelmente ela veio. O loiro aproximou-se timidamente dos lábios rosados do seu danna, recuou uma outra vez, fechando os olhos, e quando o maior avançou novamente ele levantou-se. Sasori abriu os olhos, vendo que ele estava de pé, com uma das mãos cobrindo a boca, enquanto o olhava de olhos arregalados, e mais uma lágrima rolou por aquele belo rosto. Ouviu-o balbuciar uma palavra surda, mas quando fez menção de erguer-se o loiro recuou dois passos. Parou, o olhando, e então resolveu levantar-se, mas não contava que Deidara sairia correndo dali.

- Mas o que...? – si perguntou Sasori, confuso, levando uma das mãos à nuca – Deidara...

oOoOoOoOo

A biblioteca estava vazia, com sempre ficava às cinco da manhã, hora que ambos escolhiam para estudar, pois era mais silencioso. Olhava-o à sua frente, com dois livros abertos e anotando no caderno, parecia até mesmo... Inteligente. E ele era, pelo menos achava, o único que achava. Parecia também tão... Maduro. Isso sabia que ele não era. Pelo contrário, era o ser mais irresponsável e infantil que um dia conheceu, e que agradecia por ter conhecido. Ouvir sua voz abafada por aquela maldita máscara acalmava seu ser, pois ele era o único que podia fazê-lo sorrir e até mesmo rir.

Fazia tanto tempo que não via mais aquele belo rosto por detrás da máscara... Sentia falta dos tempos em que podia olhá-lo e maravilhar-se com sua beleza. A quem enganava? Só vira aquele rosto uma vez, no dia em que resolveu acordá-lo puxando as cobertas, e justo naquele dia ele tinha tirado a máscara para dormir... Que coincidência. Feliz coincidência. Era um dos únicos que já haviam visto aquele rosto infantil, e também seria o único a desejar aqueles lábios finos e esbranquiçados do rapaz. Estranho fato. Estranho desejo. Mas o próprio era a "estranheza em pessoa", então não viria a ser algo que o surpreendesse.

O mascarado esticou os braços, em um bocejo, e depois jogou os braços em cima da mesa, entediado. Olhou o relógio para ver que realmente já estavam ali há bastante tempo. Voltou-se ao seu trabalho, já estava quase finalizado, só precisava de mais uma resposta, que não encontraria naqueles livros. Então já podia ir embora.

Levantou-se e recolheu suas coisas, sob o olhar curioso do moreno, que ao perceber que ele ia se retirar pôs-se a inventar motivos para que ficasse, odiava ser deixado sozinho. Suspirou, sentando-se novamente. Como ele sempre conseguia fazê-lo mudar de idéia? Talvez fosse aquele tom de pobre coitado que só ele sabia fazer, e o modo como sua voz tornava-se chorosa sempre que precisava que fizesse algo para ele... Era manipulado facilmente pelo mais velho, e aquilo para ele era, no mínimo, curioso.

Observá-lo estudando estava acabando com sua razão, não sabia o motivo, mas aquela imagem o fazia morder o lábio inferior, desejado mais ainda aqueles lábios ocultos. Ergueu-se mais uma vez, e o mascarado o seguiu com o olhar, sem ao menos erguer a cabeça. Notou que o maior ia para trás de sua cadeira, e antes que pudesse perguntar o que ele fazia, as mãos de cores diferentes seguraram seu pescoço, e uma delas empurrou gentilmente sua cabeça para trás, fazendo com que olhasse para ele.

A mão de cor branca como a neve, onde estava um anel vermelho, agora dirigia-se ao queixo do mascarado. Empurrou a máscara devagar, mas logo sua mão foi parada por uma outra, que usava uma luva de cor preta. Não cedeu, nem continuou, apenas olhou-o. Olharam-se. E não tinha nada para dizer... Apenas para fazer.

A mão que usava luva soltou-o meio que receoso, e só quando abaixou o braço novamente o maior prosseguiu.

Empurrou um pouco mais a sua máscara, vendo a pele de cor alva por onde seus dedos deslizavam. Como imaginara, ele tinha uma pele macia, muito macia. Intocada até mesmo pelo sol, por isso era tão alva, quase pálida. E empurrou um pouco mais, revelando aqueles finos e esbranquiçados lábios, que estavam diferentes do que se lembrava, agora eram rosados e pouco mais carnudos, mas ainda eram bastante finos, feitos em uma linha reta e rosada.

Uma mão de cor negra como a noite e com unhas pintadas de branco tocou seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos, um toque delicado, contornando aqueles belos e, quem sabe, doces lábios. Tiraria o resto daquela maldita máscara, mas não ali, não agora. A boca era o que queria ver, e o que queria sentir. Não apenas queria como também teria.

Curvou-se devagar, como se temesse à aproximação. Por detrás da máscara os olhos negros semicerravam-se, aguardando que ele parasse de aproximar-se e afastar-se, aquilo já o estava irritando. Fechou os olhos, finalmente reunindo a coragem para acabar com a pequena distância entre eles, e os macios lábios do maior cobriram os finos e gélidos lábios do mascarado, que estremeceu.

O menor entreabriu os lábios, dando abertura para que a língua faminta do outro invadisse sua boca, percorrendo cada pedaço dela. Confirmou então aquela idéia, os lábios dele eram sim doces, mas não quentes como imaginava, eram gélidos e sem vida. Mordiscou o lábio superior dele, esperando que recuperasse o fôlego. Talvez aquela posição não tivesse sido uma boa idéia, era desconfortável a ele por estar debruçado e ao moreno por não conseguir respirar direito.

Pressionou seus lábios contra os dele, e a mão de cor negra descia por seu pescoço até a gola de sua camisa. Procurou uma abertura para poder sentir a pele do peito do menor, mas assim que achou a mão dele o deteve, e então separou-se, mas não sem antes depositar um último beijo quente naqueles finos lábios gélidos.

Abriu os olhos para ver algo que nunca imaginou um dia poder apreciar: o sorriso dele. Arrepiou-se ao ver sua boca feita em um traço reto curvar-se em um largo e belo sorriso, mostrando os dentes brancos e fazendo com que duas covinhas aparecem em suas bochechas. Mais do que nunca odiou aquela máscara.

- Anda vendo muito Homem-Aranha, Zetsu-san. – brincou Tobi, com mais um sorriso.

- Talvez... – murmurou, passando a língua sobre os próprios lábios – Você também sabe subir pelas paredes, "Homem-Aranha"?

- Ainda não, mas acho que irei aprender. – respondeu insinuante.

- Com quem anda aprendendo essas coisas? – perguntou, franzindo a testa. O moreno riu baixinho.

- Tobi sabe muitas outras coisas, Zetsu-san, e pretende mostrar a você. – disse, virou-se na cadeira para sair daquela posição desagradável e puxou-o para baixo, empurrando seus ombros – Se quiser.

- Está aí uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei de você. – admitiu.

- Há muitas coisas sobre o Tobi que você não sabe.

- Por enquanto.

- É... Por enquanto. – concordou, e o sorriso que formou-se em seu rosto foi ocultou novamente pela maldita máscara laranja.

oOoOoOoOo

- Entre. – a voz estridente soou após ouvir batidas fracas.

A porta abriu-se, revelando um estranho ser de óculos escuros e gola alta, que esgueirava-se para dentro. Fechou a porta ao entrar, aproximando-se em seguida da mesa onde um homem de longos e lisos cabelos negros estava sentado atrás, apoiando o rosto na mão, e o cotovelo no braço da cadeira. Na face ele não tinha uma expressão nada feliz.

- Mandou me chamar, Orochimaru-san? – Shino perguntou pausadamente e em tom indiferente.

- Mandei. – respondeu, agora colocando os nós dos dedos sobre os lábios, analisando a figura a sua frente.

- Se for sobre a "pequena" briga no dormitório, saiba que eu não tenho nada a ver com...

- Não se faça de estúpido, comigo isso não vai colar. – interrompeu-o, arrumando-se na cadeira – Eu... Não tenho absolutamente nada contra você, Shino-kun. Teu pai foi um de nossos melhores e mais respeitados alunos, e sinto-me honrado por ele ter te trazido para cá...

- Sem rodeios, por favor. – pediu o Aburame, ocultando um pequeno sorriso atrás da gola alta, se aquilo podia ser chamado sorriso.

- Claro. – concordou o diretor, mexendo em alguns papéis a sua frente, antes de voltar-se ao garoto – O que você quer com Kabuto?

- Como?

- Não sou idiota, garoto, eu sei desse seu pequeno hobby. Seu amiguinho está nos vendo? – perguntou, acenando pra um dos cantos da sala, onde deveria ficar a câmera.

- Está. – afirmou. Rolou os olhos por detrás das lentes, é claro que ele sabia, afinal, era o diretor.

- Não é o primeiro, Shibi também tinha esse estranho hobby... Deve ter achando a antiga sala de monitores dele. Achava até mesmo nobre de sua parte querer ajudar aos seus colegas, mas nos últimos dias seu amiguinho vem andando com Kabuto, sendo que antes nem trocavam "oi" e "tchau". O que quer com ele? – perguntou mais uma vez.

- Quero que ele saiba o valor que tem.

- Que quer dizer com isso? – franziu o cenho.

- O senhor entendeu. Como sabe das câmeras, também deve saber do que nós vemos e ouvimos aqui... Tenho pena do Yakushi, do modo como é humilhado.

- E o que tem a ver com isso? – quis saber – Pode continuar com suas brincadeirinhas, mas não se meta comigo. Afaste-se do Kabuto, você não tem nada com meu modo de tratá-lo. Deve ter se divertido muito com seus vídeos, não?

- Não, na verdade ele nunca me deixa ver, esses vídeos ficam em um arquivo e só ele tem a chave. Diz que é "antiético".

- Como se colocar câmeras no banheiro feminino não fosse antiético, não acha? – perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Silenciou-se. O diretor deu um longo e audível suspirou, mas antes que pudesse recomeçar a falar, Shino o interrompeu:

- Não vou deixar que continue brincando com o garoto. – disse firmemente – O que vai fazer pra me chantagear? Não sou bolsista, como ele, não sou burro, como ele, não estou apaixonado, como ele...

- A... paixonado? – repetiu Orochimaru, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Vai dizer que não reparou? Se ele quisesse já o teria tirado do posto de diretor. Não sei se está ciente disso, mas há três anos, quando essa "brincadeira" começou, Kabuto era menor de idade e isso poderia ser chamado de... Pedofilia.

- É uma palavra muito feia. – reprovou o diretor, balançando o dedo indicar à frente do rosto – Estou apenas te avisando, Aburame Shino, não se meta comigo.

- Isso é uma ameaça? – arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Se quiser entender como uma...

O garoto sorriu mais uma vez, quase riu do que ouvira, deixando o diretor levemente irritado.

- Qual a graça?

- Você está enciumado, não? – perguntou. O homem recuou com o susto – Não suporta a idéia de que eu posso tirar o Kabuto de você e fazê-lo ser feliz ao lado de uma bela garota, ou garoto... O senhor pode não ter consciência disso ainda, mas gosta dele, não apenas como seu "brinquedo", mas como... Alguém especial. O senhor diretor passou a amá-lo.

- Não diga bobagens!

- Não estou dizendo, é a mais pura verdade... Deveria saber que não pode misturar sentimentos em um relacionamento puramente sexual. Mas esse caso seria uma exceção, pois o menino de óculos... Ele não sabe separar as duas coisas.

- Saia. – rosnou entre os dentes, fechou os olhos e os cobriu com uma das mãos.

- Por que? Está com...

- SAIA DAQUI!

O moreno não esperou por outro grito, saiu da sala quase que instantaneamente, deixando o diretor trêmulo de raiva. Orochimaru levantou-se, virando-se à janela atrás de sua cadeira, dali podia ver todo o campus, e também a desprezível cena de Kabuto sentado em um dos bancos com Shizune... Não iria permitir que aquele estranho de óculos interferisse em sua vida.

Apanhou o celular em cima da mesa e discou um número, voltando a olhar à janela, onde o grisalho apanhava o próprio celular.

- Kabuto, venha até minha sala, rápido! – exclamou, desligando em seguida, para ver que o chefe dos inspetores corria pelo campus em direção à escola, obediente.

oOoOoOoOo

No quarto ouvia-se uma música alta e barulhenta, e não só no quarto, como também no corredor. Conversar tornava-se impossível com o barulho que fazia, e estudar então... O ruivo de piercings já estava enlouquecendo com o barulho, e a de cabelos azuis ao seu lado já enlouquecera há tempos, o moreno a um canto nem parecia se importar, pintava as unhas tranqüilamente. Eram os únicos no quarto, com exceção, é claro, do rapaz de cabelos platinados, pulando em cima de uma poltrona.

Sua animação foi interrompida quando a música parou, e no lugar dela veio uma... Música erudita?

- Que merda, Kaku! – exclamou Hidan, ao ver que fora ele quem tirara seu cd – Que porcaria é essa?

- Isso se chama "música", caro Hidan. – respondeu, enquanto aproximava-se da poltrona onde ele estava de pé. Agarrou-lhe os joelhos, jogando por cima de seu ombro.

- Seu conceito de "música" é bem diferente do meu. – disse o platinado, enquanto era posto de pé no centro do quarto – Quando quiser que eu desça da poltrona, é só pedir. – acrescentou, dando um pequeno peteleco na testa do moreno.

- Amanhã nós vamos à inauguração do clube de um amigo do meu pai, ele ganhou os ingressos e me deu. – disse Kakuzu, tomando a mão do menor e colocando a outra em sua cintura.

- Nem amarrado em vou a um clube de riquinhos dançar essa porcaria. E você não me engana, teu pai me odeia, nunca que iria te dar ingressos pra ir comigo.

- Primeiro: Você _é_ um riquinho, Hidan. E segundo... Você tem razão, eu tomei os ingressos dele, mas ele não ia mesmo, então não irá sentir falta. – disse, colocando a outra mão do rapaz em suas costas.

- Quanto custa à entrada, Kakuzu? – perguntou Pein.

- Ah, eu não sei, mas deve ser muito. Passei em frente, é muito grande e luxuoso... Isso me faz lembrar que enquanto estivermos lá _eu_ peço a comida, não me venha com seu paladar caro, não vou gastar muito.

- Que surpresa... – ironizou Hidan.

- Mas não basta apenas pagar a entrada. – continuou o moreno, fingindo não ter ouvido – Você precisa ter um sobrenome também.

- Ih Pein, babou sua ida ao clube de ricos, não tem sobrenome. – disse Konan, dando pequenas tapinhas nos ombros do ruivo.

- Nós não, mas quem barraria a entrada do dono da maior empresa de segurança privada do Japão? – perguntou, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, enquanto voltava-se ao moreno, que já erguera a cabeça.

- Abuse dos seus amigos enquanto ainda pode. – resmungou Itachi.

- Vai nos levar, né? – quis saber o ruivo.

- Claro, claro...

- Tão fácil? – estranhou Konan.

- Meu tutor ligou mais cedo dizendo que Sasuke pediu a autorização pra ir, ele disse que só deixaria se eu fosse também. Não pegaria nada bem ele aparecer sozinho na inauguração, ia comprovar os "boatos" de que nós dois não nos falamos mais depois do... Acidente. Ah, e é bom falar com o Tobi pra ele ir também, assim aqueles idiotas vêm como os últimos da família Uchiha são unidos.

- Tobi?! – os cinco perguntaram em coro, voltando-se a ele.

- Não sabiam? – estranhou Itachi, rindo da expressão dos outros – Ele é um Uchiha também, e vai ficar no comando das empresas quando atingir a maioridade, já que é mais velho que eu. Só vou pegar depois que ele me passar, isso se ele quiser me passar.

- O nome dele é... Uchiha Tobi? – perguntou Pein.

- Na verdade, o nome dele não é Tobi.

- Itachi-san? – a voz ecoou pelo silêncio que se instalara, e ao voltarem-se à porta viram que era justamente o mascarado – Tobi precisa falar com você.

- Eu também preciso falar com você. – disse Itachi, levantando-se e indo em direção à porta – Ah, e Pein, avisa aos outros que vamos todos à inauguração... Vou ver como o Kisame está daqui a pouco.

- O... kay. – confirmou, de sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Agora não tem escapatória, Hidan. – riu-se Kakuzu, depositando um rápido beijo nos lábios rosados do albino.

- Chato. – resmungou.

oOoOoOoOo

- Então tio... O que quer? – perguntou Itachi, enquanto fechava as portas da sala de leitura.

- Não me chame assim. – advertiu Tobi, sentando-se em uma das poltronas do lugar, com um suspiro – Fala você primeiro.

- Amanhã à noite vamos...

- Eu sei. – interrompeu-o, antes de prosseguir: – Estarei lá, e... Vou levar o Zetsu-san também.

- Vamos todos, eu já marquei. – disse Itachi, aproximando-se.

- Tanto faz... Mas você vai ficar bem sem o Hoshigaki por lá?

- Sem problemas.

- Não quero que a capa do jornal seja: "Uchiha Itachi enche a cara em inauguração de restaurante chique". Acharia melhor você ficar... Mas tudo bem, vamos todos. – apressou-se a completar quando viu que receberia uma repreensão – Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu... E dessa vez a culpa não foi sua, Itachi-kun.

- Dessa vez... – repetiu em um sussurro.

- Mas não foi por isso que te chamei. Deve saber que atinjo a maioridade em duas semanas, mas não estou a fim de assumir as empresas, até porque não seria... "Legal" um palhaço como o Tobi de presidente das empresas Uchiha. Como você deve ser o único a saber disso, exceto por nosso tutor, acho que não teremos problemas se você não abrir sua grande boca para todos como ia fazer agora a pouco.

- Não entendo o porquê desse gosto estranho em se passar por algo que você não é.

- Está errado. Eu sou o Tobi, Uchiha morreu junto com os outros, e ele só conversa com você. – disse, enquanto levantava-se – Não leve a sério essa súbita mudança de comportamento, eu sou o Tobi, e você só precisa se lembrar disso. Não sou mais um Uchiha, seu tio está morto, estarei lá apenas para lhe dar um apoio, Itachi-san! – exclamou animadamente, já retomando aquele tom divertido que todos conheciam muito bem.

Aquilo era assustador.

oOoOoOoOo

Naquela escuridão avassaladora tudo se iluminou por um breve momento, mas logo após o som dos passos entrando ali cessarem, a porta tornou a fechar, escurecendo o local. Quem entrara aproximou-se da cadeira à sua frente, mas ao virá-la para sentar-se deu de cara com um moreno de olhos ferozes, sorriso largo, e cabelos espessos, que pulava alegremente em seu pescoço.

- Yo Shino! – exclamou Kiba.

- O... O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou surpreso.

- Ops. – ouviu mais alguém no recinto, e ao voltar os olhos a ele, viu que esgueirava-se tentando se esconder atrás dos monitores.

- Eu já te vi. – repreendeu Shino – Por que deixou o Kiba entrar? Eu te disse milhares de vezes que aqui só quem deve entrar sou eu e você.

- Aff Shino, como você é chato. – resmungou Kiba, sentando-se na mesa ao lado – Só queria te ver, já que tem fugido de mim a dias.

- Não estou fugindo de você, apenas tenho trabalho demais. E agora até o diretor está contra mim. – desesperou-se o moreno, levando as duas mãos à nuca.

- Eu vi. – disse Kiba, abraçando-o por trás – Mas e quanto você vai cuidar do _meu_ caso, senhor Aburame?

- Está bem... – suspirou, fechando os olhos – Vamos dar uma volta, e você! – apontou quem estava escondido atrás dos monitores – Cuide de tudo, e não tire os olhos do diretor. Depois vamos ter uma conversinha.

- Certo Shino-kun, tenha um bom dia. – disse com um sorriso.

* * *

-se esconde das "tomatadas"-

x.x Sorry, sorry...!

Ficou um L-I-X-O! A qualidade cai mais e mais... .-.

ZetsuTobi, um casal estranho? Sim, mas eu gosto o.o Eu SOU estranha XD

Bem, o capítulo, bom ou ruim, tá aí mesmo assim, e espero que tenham gostado .-. Desculpe se confundi vocês com a parte do Tobi conversando com o Itachi, não era a itenção xD Só não queria fugir muito da realidade do Tobi o-o

Bom, só isso mesmo, sayonará n.n

E deixem reviews para contribuir com a campanha, que está indo muito bem! Não a faça decair Ò0Ó9


	9. A Inauguração

**Capítulo VIII ****–**** A Inauguração**

Desceram de um dos luxuosos carros do Uchiha para colocarem os pés em um extenso tapete vermelho. Flashes de câmeras e zumbido de vozes encheram o ambiente. O primeiro a se mover foi o mais novo dos garotos e sua acompanhante de cabelos rosados, passaram pelo tapete ignorando as perguntas e flashes em direção a eles, logo atrás o loiro de olhos azuis apressou o passo, sendo seguido pela garota de cabelos azulados e dois orbes perolados na face.

- Divirta-se! – Itachi ainda tentou dizer, mas Sasuke já ia longe.

- Você não tinha dito que seria algo bem "simples"? – perguntou Pein, levando uma das mãos à nuca enquanto voltava-se ao carro.

- Tá vendo o tamanho desse lugar? É claro que não seria algo simples. – disse Kakuzu, enquanto acenava de volta para algumas pessoas mais ao longe – Quem são aqueles? – murmurou a Hidan.

- E eu que vou saber? – resmungou.

- Nossa... Jiraya-sensei gostaria de estar aqui. – sussurrou Konan, em um suspiro – Deveríamos tê-lo trazido, afinal, é nosso tutor.

- Não enche, Konan, iria ser no mínimo constrangedor se ele estivesse aqui. – respondeu Pein.

- Senhor, à que horas venho buscá-los? – perguntou o motorista.

- Quando terminar aqui ligo pra você. – disse o Uchiha – Espero que não muito... Odeio esses malditos da imprensa.

- Chega agora um dos últimos Uchihas, Itachi, seu irmão Sasuke já entrou fugindo dos flashes, acompanhado de uma garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes, e também de Uzumaki Naruto, filho do ex-presidente Minato e Hyuuga Hinata, filha do empresário Hyuuga Hiashi. – uma repórter dizia a uma câmera, enquanto aproximava-se em passos lentos do grupo de amigos ainda parados – Acompanhados do Uchiha também chegaram Kakuzu, herdeiro de bancos de nome mundial. Akasuna no Sasori, filho dos donos da maior fábrica de brinquedos do Japão. Deidara, o loiro vindo de família nobre que atualmente passa por algumas dificuldades financeiras. Hidan, da família dona das igrejas de Jashinismo e também donos de alguns hospitais. Zetsu, aquele garoto que esteve na mídia há algum tempo por ter uma estranha dupla personalidade, e ao seu lado está Tobi, com sua inconfundível máscara, ele fez algumas aparições em programas polêmicos sobre psicologia. Os outros dois, o ruivo de piercings e a garota de cabelos azulados, não são pessoas da mídia, mas aparecem sempre junto a eles em eventos, eles estão no mesmo colégio interno. Com licença, podemos fazer algumas perguntas?

- Tudo... Bem... – respondeu Kakuzu, franzindo levemente a testa.

- É verdade que você e Hidan estão namorando?

- Sim. – respondeu o de cabelos platinados, ainda com uma expressão nada amigável na face.

- E também é verdade que seu pai tirou seu nome do testamento e resolveu passar os bancos à outra pessoa por causa desse relacionamento?

- Não sei do que está falando, eu e meu pai nos damos muito bem, ele e Hidan são ótim...

- É verdade sim, aquele velho careta me odeia. – interrompeu-o o menor, parecia estar disposto a manchar a imagem do parceiro perante as câmeras – Se quer saber mais alguma coisa, ficarei feliz em lhe conceder uma entrevista, fale com meu assessor. Agora vamos, Kaku.

Com isso puxou a gravata do outro e saiu arrastando-o pelo tapete, parecia uma bomba prestes a explodir.

- Desculpem o Hidan, ele está apenas um pouco irritado hoje, coisas desagradáveis aconteceram recentemente. – disse Sasori, assumindo a liderança – Não estamos aqui para dar entrevista, viemos nos divertir, se nos derem licença...

- O que têm a dizer sobre o acidente de algumas semanas atrás? – insistiu a repórter.

- Quando minha família morreu me perguntaram a mesma coisa, então agradeceria se não tocasse nesse assunto, Kisame está se recuperando. – disse o Uchiha, passando a caminhar em direção à entrada.

Os outros o seguiram, ignorando as perguntas de mais repórteres que pareciam surgir do nada. Finalmente alcançaram a entrada, entregaram seus convites e adentraram no clube. Por dentro parecia bem maior, tinha um amplo espaço, com mesas espalhadas, dois elevadores lado a lado, um pequeno bar, portas que davam passagem a um belo jardim, o lustre no teto era de encher os olhos, e a música que vinha a seus ouvidos era da mais alta classe. Um "uau" ecoava nas mentes de quem adentrava ali.

- Os senhores vão querer uma mesa ou subirão aos andares mais altos? – o recepcionista perguntou com uma expressão fechada no rosto.

- O que tem nos andares mais altos, un? – Deidara quis saber.

- Temos o salão de jogos no segundo andar, salão de festas no terceiro, dança de salão no quarto, para os jovens a balada está acontecendo no quinto, e o cinema está no sexto... Ah, e no sétimo temos as suítes, podem se informar melhor sobre seu funcionamento por lá.

- Então suponho que o restaurante é...? – perguntou Zetsu.

- Aqui mesmo.

- Mas com tão poucas pessoas? – estranhou Tobi.

- Prezamos pela discrição e privacidade para nossos sócios. – respondeu o recepcionista, entregando alguns folhetos – Aí estão os mapas e mais detalhes sobre os andares, tenham uma boa noite, senhores e senhorita. Não esqueçam de se registrar ao sair, irão receber suas carteirinhas.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Konan, com um sorriso – Vamos ao quarto andar? – sugeriu, enquanto passava a caminhar em direção aos elevadores – Podemos jantar depois, ainda é cedo.

- Tobi quer ir à balada! – exclamou o mascarado, animado.

- Eu também. – concordou Zetsu – Nos encontramos depois. – entrou no elevador, e tal gesto foi repetido pelo menor, que ainda teve tempo de acenar antes das portas fecharem.

- Ahhh... Vamos ao quarto, deve ser o mais tranqüilo. – suspirou Itachi, entrando em no outro elevador.

oOoOoOoOo

- Qual o seu problema? – perguntou Kakuzu, sem esconder o tom irritado, enquanto via o parceiro de braços cruzados, encarando o teto.

- Não queria estar aqui, só isso... Lugares públicos me deixam agoniado, devia saber disso.

- Humm... – resmungou, desviando o olhar para a direção contrária – Aí vem merda...

- Que foi? – quis saber, voltando os olhos ao moreno.

- Aquela garota. – indicou com a cabeça uma loira de olhos azuis, que olhava em volta, com uma taça de vinho nas mãos – É uma pedra no meu sapato.

- Quem é ela?

- Otori Risa. – respondeu, encolhendo os ombros, como se quisesse se esconder – Ela está vindo pra cá.

- Oláááá. – a garota cumprimentou alegremente, com um sorriso no rosto – Sabia que estaria aqui, Kaku-kun.

- Como é? – o platinado se exaltou, franzindo a testa.

- É. – foi apenas o que ele disse, pesaroso, enquanto lançava ao parceiro um olhar reprovativo.

- Quem é o seu amigo? – quis saber.

- Hidan, essa é Risa, e Risa esse é Hidan, meu...

- "Meu"? – Hidan repetiu, cruzando os braços mais uma vez.

- Ah, esqueça isso, não é importante. – disse Risa, agarrando uma das mãos do moreno – Vamos dançar?

- Mas eu...

- Deixa ele aí, que tire alguém pra dançar. Agora vamos.

Foi arrastado pelas mãos da loira, observando à fúria nos olhos violeta do platinado, ainda fez uma estranha expressão, como se dissesse que não era culpa dele, e então desistiu de lutar contra a garota. Hidan mordeu o nó do dedo, tentando conter a raiva, o que não foi muito útil, o albino socou a mesa, sem muita força, para depois ver que os demais chegaram até ele.

- Quem é ela, un? – perguntou Deidara, sentando-se.

- Uma vadia. – rosnou em resposta – Eu vou lá, o Kakuzu me paga.

- Opa opa opa. – reprovou Pein, empurrando os braços do rapaz – Sem barraco, Hidan. Olha, aquela garota ali tá olhando você, tira ela pra dançar e paga na mesma moeda.

O albino o olhou, furioso, enquanto processava a idéia. Por fim sorriu, levantando-se, e assentiu com a cabeça. Caminhou até a garota, uma morena alta, de cabelos longos e olhos intensamente verdes, era realmente difícil decidir qual das duas era mais bonita, entre Risa e ela. Estendeu uma das mãos, fez o convite, e como esperado ele foi aceito. Fez questão de ficar um pouco mais afastado de onde o moreno estava, mas não o suficiente para que ele não o visse sussurrando ao ouvido da morena, que acariciava seus cabelos e ria-se.

- Você não deveria ter se metido, agora lá vem barraco. – disse Konan, revirando os olhos em um suspiro.

Ela tinha razão quando dizia isso, pois o moreno soltou sua acompanhante, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, e ele não parecia nada feliz. Deu duas batidas no ombro de Hidan, e ao virar-se o albino recebeu um soco no meio na face que o levou ao chão, as garotas soltaram uma exclamação, afastando-se.

- Eu avisei! – exclamou a garota de cabelos azuis, olhando a cena.

As pessoas se afastaram, a música continuava, mas todos os olhavam. Kakuzu abaixou-se, não esperou que o albino terminasse de limpar o sangue que escorria para agarrar-lhe os cabelos bem penteados, erguendo-o. Hidan também não deixou barato, levou a testa de encontro à boca do moreno, que o largou, com a mão no local atingido, e antes da reação foi empurrado de encontro ao chão, com o parceiro sobre ele, segurando seu colarinho.

- Desgraçado! – Hidan gritou a plenos pulmões, socando com toda a força que tinha o rosto do moreno, para depois ser arremessado mais ao longe. Kakuzu, o jogou na parede, aproximando-se em seguida para prender suas mãos, o encarando furioso – ME LARGA!

- Mete uma coisa nessa sua cabeça de merda, Hidan! – gritou mais alto que ele – Você é meu.

- Não sou de ninguém. – rugiu.

- Não... Você é meu, Hidan... Meu e de mais ninguém.

Com isso esperava que ele silenciasse-se, e o fez, ainda ofegante pelos socos. Tomou os lábios entreabertos do platinado, fazendo com que uma chuva de murmúrios enchesse o ambiente. Na porta os seguranças surgiram, vindo de encontro à eles, mas Itachi correu para detê-los.

- Não vai ser preciso. – apressou-se a dizer o Uchiha, com as mãos estendidas – Foi só um pequeno... Uma "pequena" cena de ciúmes.

Enquanto o moreno continuava tentando fazer com que não fossem expulsos, os dois pareciam ter esquecido do local onde estavam, as mãos passeavam por ambos os corpos, o beijo ficava mais intenso, e as pessoas murmuravam idéias negativas. Konan indicou Pein para ir até lá, com um empurrão, e assim ele o fez. Caminhou até eles, dando alguns tapas no ombro de Kakuzu.

- Hey. – chamou, puxando o ombro do rapaz – Vão lá pra fora, aqui é um lugar de família... Ou melhor, vão melhorar essas caras no banheiro, rápido. – bateu palmas, apressando-os. Quando já tinham ido o ruivo olhou as pessoas – Sinto muito por meus amigos... Eles são... Impulsivos. E moças, sinto muito, mas eles são namorados.

- O quê? – ambas exclamaram em coro.

oOoOoOoOo

Lá fora estava tranqüilo, a lua era nova, o céu não tinha estrelas, e as luzes do pequeno parque onde se encontravam eram quase inexistentes. Não havia ninguém lá, apenas ele e seus pensamentos, que vagavam solitários por mundos distantes. Estava sentando em um banco, olhando a lua por detrás das árvores que haviam sido plantadas ali. Depois de tanta agitação, era o melhor lugar para estar.

- Oi.

Não precisou virar o rosto para identificar o dono da voz, respondeu em um resmungo ao cumprimento, e isso foi seguido por silêncio, onde era observado, analisado, por olhos inexpressivos.

- Posso me sentar?

Assentiu com a cabeça, ainda fixo naquela bela noite. Ouviu-o contornar o bando e sentar ao seu lado, ficando em silêncio logo depois. Ambos passaram a observar o céu, o segundo com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, o primeiro sem expressão alguma.

- Linda noite... – comentou – A arte é eterna, como a noite.

- Momentânea, finita. – discordou, como sempre fazia – Como a lua.

- E ela é finita?

- Mas é momentânea, un.

- Arte é algo momentâneo, não? – perguntou, mesmo já sabendo que ele assentiria com um aceno de cabeça – Então... Você acha que se eu fosse momentâneo, isso seria arte?

O loiro o olhou, agora em um dilema pela questão imposta.

- Se eu acabasse ainda hoje, e essa fosse a última vez que me visse... Seria arte? Quando você gosta de alguém não quer que dure pela eternidade, Deidara?

- Sim... – confirmou em murmúrio – Quando se gosta de alguém... A perda pode ser dolorosa demais. Mas... Quadros em um museu não são visitados, perdem o brilho, a beleza... Se fossem momentâneos, como os fogos de artifício da virada de ano, todos se recordariam deles como algo belo, un?

- De certa forma você está certo. – concordou – Acho que chegamos a um acordo. Quadros, monumentos, construções... Só serão devidamente valorizadas se forem momentâneas, finitas... Só serão valorizadas se fizerem "bang". – ironizou, aquela era uma das palavras que o loiro mais gostava.

- E pessoas queridas, amadas... Devem ser eternas, os sentimentos não devem acabar, devem persistir pela eternidade. Belos e eternos, un...

O ruivo sorriu, adorava questionar arte com seu parceiro, era seu passatempo favorito, ele falava sobre o que acreditava com profunda convicção. Finalmente conseguira mudar um pouco o seu estranho conceito de arte. Há tempos não conversavam como naquele instante, aquilo deveria ser eterno, mas o que se eternizava entre eles era o silêncio. Até que o ruivo resolveu pronunciar-se:

- Deidara... Sobre aquela noite... – começou meio sem jeito, o loiro continuava sem encará-lo – Me desculpe, não era a intenção.

- Tudo bem, danna... Não tem porque se desculpar, não fez nada. Nenhum de nós fez, un.

- Foi estranho, não acha? – perguntou, o parceiro, mais uma vez, assentiu com a cabeça – Você está estranho desde aquela noite.

- Estranho como?

- Quieto, me evitando, distante... Não te vejo mais com Sai, também.

- Ele me disse que seu trabalho estava acabado por enquanto, e que nos veríamos em breve.

- Hummm... Gosta dele?

- Não, gosto do Neji-kun, e você sabe disso. – respondeu, e um sorriso veio à sua face – Nós estamos nos acertando, sabia?

- Você não me conta mais nada, como saberia?

- Desculpe. Coisas estranhas estão acontecendo conosco, acho que já notou. Eu e Neji-kun saímos às vezes... Acho que ele está gostando de mim.

- Mas e... Mas naquela noite...

- Danna... Poderia fazer o favor de não tocar mais nesse assunto? – perguntou, voltando os olhos ao ruivo, que assentiu com a cabeça, desgostoso – Obrigado.

- Hey vocês! Estamos indo pra balada, vêm ou não? – ouviram uma voz gritar, viraram-se para ver que era Pein.

- Vamos? – perguntou Sasori.

oOoOoOoOo

O som, as luzes, a bebida, o calor humano... Não tinha nada melhor do que estar pulando e dançando em uma balada, e aquela estava sensacional. Não conheciam ninguém, e aquilo era bom, ninguém para perturbar suas cabeças com idéias desinteressantes ou brigas estúpidas. Foram a um canto mais afastado após pegar suas bebidas, ficaram por lá, observando o movimento, a _pegação_.

Virou o rosto para o que o acompanhava, vendo quê ele virava o copo de uma vez, com a máscara ao lado do rosto, exibindo a sua bela face infantil. Aquela imagem era... Tentadora. Aproximou-se ainda mais, ficando a sua frente, tirou o copo de seus lábios e observou um sorriso pairando por eles. Olhou em volta, pôs uma das mãos no lado exposto de seu rosto, cuidando para que nenhum conhecido o visse, então tomou aqueles finos lábios para si.

- Fiquem perto, não quero mais confusão. – advertiu Pein, assim que entraram no lugar.

- É, eu garanti que ia ficar de olho em vocês. – disse Itachi.

- Que seja. – resmungou Hidan, dando de ombros.

- Agora... Onde estão aqueles dois? – perguntou o ruivo de piercings.

- Ali o Zetsu. – respondeu Sasori, apontando – E está pegando alguém enquanto discutíamos na sala da segurança.

- É um garoto. – estranhou Konan.

- É o Tobi! – exclamou o loiro, surpreso – O Tobi estava usando essas roupas, é desse tamanho e... Que estranho.

- Zetsu! – Pein gritou o mais alto que conseguiu.

O garoto de cabelos verdes e o menor se separaram, encarando os olhares dos outros. Rapidamente Tobi voltou a cobrir o rosto, fora tão rápido que sequer puderam ver. Os dois caminharam até eles calmamente, ignorando as faces surpresas.

- Pensei que estariam no andar da dança de salão. – comentou Zetsu.

- E eu pensei que você fosse hétero. – rebateu Sasori, com a testa franzida – E o Tobi.

Ambos silenciaram-se, o que foi repetido pelos outros.

- Vamos dançar? – perguntou Tobi, jogando as mãos para o alto.

- Acho bom mesmo. – resmungou Pein, agarrou a mão de Konan e saiu no meio da multidão arrastando a garota.

- Vamos também. – disse Zetsu, puxando o ombro do mascarado.

oOoOoOoOo

- Que estranho, não? – comentou a garota de cabelos azuis, gritando ao ouvido do ruivo, para que ele pudesse ouvir sob a música alta – Hidan e Kakuzu saem no tapa e acabam se beijando, Zetsu e Tobi ficando, Itachi pra baixo por causa do Kisame, Deidara e Sasori se afastando... Esse ano está uma loucura.

- Você acha? – perguntou ao ouvido dela.

- Você não?

- Tem uma coisa que ainda não aconteceu nesse ano, sabia? – disse aproximando-se um pouco mais.

- É? E o que seria?

- Isso. – respondeu, selando-lhe os lábios em um beijo rápido, acompanhando a batida da música e o ritmo das pessoas a sua volta.

oOoOoOoOo

Linda noite. Estranho silêncio. Assustadora escuridão.

Lá fora a lua brilhava alta no céu, via-a por detrás das altas árvores que cercavam o terreno. A melodia que o vento tocava ao contato com as folhas tornava-se assustadora na ocasião, estava só ali, no escuro do ambiente, iluminado apenas pela luz franca que vinha da lua, passando pelo vidro da janela e as cortinas brancas que, como sempre, tremeluziam. Tinha a cabeça escorada no vidro e em uma das mãos uma muleta. O olhar se perdia por passado, presente, futuro, e mundos alternativos, a mente vagava junto, mas o corpo não parecia querer sair daquela realidade onde estava. Inexpressivo, mas estranhamente... triste.

- O que faz aqui, Itachi-san? Não deveria estar na inauguração?... Senti sua falta, não era divertido sem você, precisava te ver... Por quê?... Por quê? Eu não sei... Como não?... Eu não sei. Sinto-me estranho ao seu lado, não posso explicar, não tenho palavras... Então não explique, não fale, apenas... Sinta... – os olhos negros se fecharam, como se pudesse sentir o que vinha após disso em sua fantasia, mas logo se abriram novamente – A quem engana, Kisame? Isso é inútil, idiotice... Ele nunca faria isso.

Ouviu a porta da enfermaria abrir. Suspirou pesaroso, fechando os olhos mais uma vez, então voltou-se a entrada, enquanto dizia:

- Estava sem sono, Shizune-san, já vou voltar pra cama.

Abriu os olhos para ver que não era Shizune, também não era Kabuto, Sakura, e muito menos Tsunade, pessoas que costumavam aparecer durante a noite para ver se estava tudo bem. Quem entrara tinha os sapatos sujos de lama, a camisa amassada e por fora da calça, com os primeiros botões abertos e o nó da gravata desfeito, em uma das mãos trazia um capacete, e os cabelos negros desgrenhados.

- Não sou Shizune. – disse com seu habitual frio tom de voz, enquanto repousava o capacete em uma das camas, quase que gentilmente.

- Pensei que estava na inauguração daquele clube. – questionou em tom sussurrante, observando-o se aproximar em passos lentos.

- Estava. – respondeu, chegando ao lado dele para também ser iluminado pela fraca luz da lua – A festa estava caída sem sua animação, e quer saber? Não consegui pegar ninguém também. – brincou, incentivando um sorriso, mas ao ver que era inútil, parou de sorrir.

- Aqui está bem mais desanimado.

- Não importa, você está aqui. – disse o Uchiha, aproximando-se receoso – Kisa...

- Não me chama assim desde os dez anos, Ita-chan. – relembrou, ainda escorado no vidro e sem expressão alguma.

- Você também não me chama mais assim... Kisa... Como você conseguiu me fazer sair de uma festa? Como você consegue me fazer culpar por um acidente, sendo que não me culpo nem mesmo pela morte de minha família? Como você consegue... Me fazer humano?

- Do que você está falando? Sou apenas seu melhor amigo, e melhores amigos escutam melhores amigos, ajudam, animam...

- Não... Não nota? – perguntou, erguendo uma das mãos para levá-la à face azul do maior – Não é mais meu melhor amigo, Kisa.

O Hoshigaki não teve chance de fazer outro questionamento, pois no segundo seguinte o moreno se esticava para alcançar seus lábios, e o beijava, um beijo gélido, como o coração e mente do Uchiha, mas intenso e receoso, como tudo que ele fazia. Aquela fantasia não estava assim tão distante quanto imaginava, e seu corpo estava certo em querer ficar naquele mundo, pois agora sua mente pedia pelo mesmo.

oOoOoOoOo

- Larga esse laptop. – pediu mais uma vez, já perdera até mesmo a conta de quantas vezes o fizera.

- Não posso, estou vendo uma coisa... Interessante.

- Mas estamos em uma festa, Shino-kun. – irritou-se – Não é o que queria? Ficar ao menos um dia sem Kiba?

- E sem você também. – retorquiu.

O outro aproximou-se, tomou o objeto do colo do moreno e fechou a tampa, uma expressão furiosa na face. Shino arqueou as sobrancelhas, aproximando-se curioso.

- O que está sentindo? – quis saber.

- Raiva. – respondeu simplesmente.

- E você conhece "raiva"?

O outro abriu a boca, mas tornou a fechá-la quando notou que não havia resposta. Ao contrário do que imaginava, o Aburame sorriu vitorioso.

- Finalmente.

- Como assim? – estranhou.

- Um humano sem sentimentos, você dizia ser... – começou, erguendo uma das mãos ao seu rosto – Não acreditava nisso, apenas achei que os tinha perdido na longa caminhada da vida, e só precisava aprender a usá-los. Nunca se perguntou o porquê de sempre deixá-lo para o final e dizia que _tinha_ de me ajudar a unir casais participando ativamente? – perguntou, recebendo um aceno negativo como resposta – Há ensinamento melhor do que a prática? Eu sempre estive cuidando de seu caso, apenas aguardei os resultados, que começam a surgir... Você não é mais um "sem sentimentos", agora você também pode sentir. O que sente, Sai-kun?

- Sinto... Sinto-me feliz.

* * *

YO! n.n

Mais um capítulo, e saibam que foi o maior capítulo dessa fic :O Conseqüência de por muitos personagens... .-.

Espero que tenham gostado \o\ Deixem review u.ú A campanha que mobiliza até agentes do FBI e CIA está fazendo sucesso pelo mundo todo \o/ A causa está quase ganha, mas vamos continuar mandando reviews até que todos os autores bakas do mundo estejam hiper felizes, tenham um passamento de tão felizes e morram misteriosamente de parada cardíaca, aí então o L vai atrás de vocês para prenderem-nos por terem matado os pobres FicWriters º-º Mas a cada review que você NÃO deixa um autor morre, então, se você não mandar, vai matá-los mesmo assim, então o L vai atrás de vocês º-º Se virem o Ryuk digam que ele tem uma fã x3 viciou em Death Note

Bom bom... se recuperando É só isso mesmo x)) Acho que entenderam o recado... Até o próxomo capítulo o/

Cliquem no Go No Jutsu aí embaixo \o/


	10. Shopping

**LEIA O QUE ESTÁ NO FIM DO CAPÍTULO**

* * *

**Capítulo IX –****Shopping**

- Viram o Itachi? – perguntou a garota de cabelos e olhos azuis, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor vazio que dava a enfermaria.

- Agora que comentou... Ele não voltou conosco. Foi tanta confusão que nem reparei. – disse Pein, levando uma das mãos à nuca.

- Eu vi quando ele saiu, foi bem cedo, nem mesmo jantou com a gente, un. – respondeu o loiro do grupo, avançando alguns passos – Ele não parecia querer ir mesmo... Já deve estar lá, afinal, Kisame vai receber alta e ele não deixaria de vir.

- É bom que esteja mesmo, iria ser chato se ele não fosse. – disse Sasori – Ah, temos que perguntar a Shizune-san se ele já pode sair da escola. Tínhamos combinado de ir ao centro hoje.

- Só se for de carro, moto ele não vai querer ver por um bom tempo, e ainda está com o gesso. – lembrou Kakuzu.

- Kisame sem moto? Isso só pode ser piada. – brincou o platinado, abrindo depois a porta.

A cena que viram ao entrar podia ser estranha, mas não deixava de ser meiga. Itachi já estava lá, sentado na cama, sob os lençóis. Ainda trajava as roupas da noite anterior, só que com a camisa aberta. O moreno ajudava o maior, que estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, a por a camisa sem machucar o braço engessado. Kisame tinha na face uma expressão raivosa, odiava ser mimado, e isso fazia o Uchiha rir.

- Olá! – exclamou o grupo em um coro ensaiado.

- Ah, oi. – disse Kisame, acenou com um sorriso.

- Há quanto tempo o Itachi está aqui? – perguntou a garota do grupo, aproximando-se para beijar a testa do maior.

- Desde ontem à noite. – respondeu, puxando-a para corresponder com um beijo em seu rosto.

- Você não devia ter saído assim, Itachi, devia ter ao menos ligado pra avisar que ia embora. – advertiu Pein.

- Se eu não tivesse te visto saindo pensaríamos que tinha sido raptado, un. – disse Deidara, aproximando-se dos dois.

- Não exagere. – resmungou o Uchiha em um muxoxo.

- Não vai me dar um beijinho, Deidei? – perguntou Kisame, puxou o braço do loiro, que caiu em seu colo, e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Me larga, Kisame, un! – exclamou irritado, enquanto tentava se soltar do Hoshigaki.

- Kisame-kun, ainda não pode ficar nessas brincadeiras. – advertiu Shizune, chegando até onde estavam – Vamos tirar o gesso de sua perna mais tarde, mas não pode fazer esforço por algum tempo.

- Ahhh... Qual a graça de sair quando não posso fazer nada? – perguntou pesaroso – Ah, e quanto vocês conseguiram na sucata que sobrou da minha moto?

- Não vendi sua moto, Kisame. – respondeu o Uchiha – Levei para a oficina, eles disseram que iria demorar, mas vão conseguir revivê-la... Prometeram que vai ficar ainda mais bonita.

- Do jeito que ficou, não deveria pensar em moto pelo menos por uns dois anos. – disse Zetsu, enquanto sentava-se em uma das camas.

- Não enche Zetsu. – resmungou o Hoshigaki – Muito obrigado, Ita-chan... Quando puder guiar moto de novo, vamos sair pra zoar.

Itachi sorriu. Aquele era o Hoshigaki Kisame que conhecia.

- Podemos zoar sem sair da escola. – propôs o Uchiha, em tom insinuante e soltando uma piscadela.

- Perdemos alguma coisa? – perguntou Kakuzu, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Perderam o melhor da festa. – respondeu o maior, puxando o braço do moreno – Conta pra eles.

- Kisame e eu estamos ficando.

- Só ficando? – estranhou o Hoshigaki.

- Okay... Estamos _namorando_. – corrigiu Itachi, com certa ênfase, selando-lhe os lábios depois.

oOoOoOoOo

- Compras! – exclamou Konan, assim que entraram no shopping.

- Meu bolso... – suspirou o ruivo de piercings, pondo uma mão sobre o bolso onde estava à carteira.

- Ih, falou o igual ao Kaku. – espantou-se Hidan.

- Tem razão... Assustador. – concordou o moreno de bandana na cabeça e bolsos com zíperes.

- Vou ficar com o cinema. – disse o Hoshigaki, saindo de perto do grupo em seguida, com o moreno de cabelos compridos em seu calcanhar.

- Tão legal que Kisame e Itachi tenham se entendido. – comentou a garota, com um sorriso, enquanto via-os subir a escada-rolante.

- É, un. – concordou Deidara, meio que desligado do que acontecia ali. O loiro olhava em volta, como se procurasse por alguém.

- Vamos fazer compras! – exclamou o platinado, agarrando-se ao braço do moreno.

- Eu não vou comprar nada.

- Então vem só olhar. Você não é a única pessoa rica dessa merda. – retrucou, arrastando-o pelo shopping.

- Fliperama, Zetsu-san! Fliperama! – o mascarado dizia, lançado aos pés do maior e com tom de imploro.

- Tá legal... – suspirou desgostoso. Agarrou o braço de Tobi e o pôs de pé – Nos vemos mais tarde.

- Onde quer ir, Konan? – perguntou Pein, um tanto receoso.

- Vem comigo. – respondeu, puxando-o pela gola da camisa.

- Até mais, vocês dois! – gritou aos restantes, logo que foi arrastado a uma loja de roupas.

Sasori olhou em volta, vendo que só restaram ele e Deidara. Começava a sentir-se deslocado ao meio dos amigos, afinal, apenas Pein e Konan ainda não haviam assumido o relacionamento. Olhou o loiro, que ainda esgueirava o olhar por tudo à volta.

- Deidara. – chamou Sasori, fazendo com que ele o olhasse.

- Sim, danna? – respondeu, desligado.

- Marcou com alguém? – perguntou, só então notando que ele procurava por alguém com o olhar.

- Não... Mas me disse que estaria aqui hoje com seus amigos, un... Ah, esqueça! Vamos olhar a exposição no terceiro andar, daqui a algumas semanas o quadro de vocês vai estar lá, né?

- Sim. Vamos dar uma olhada. – concordou, mesmo que estivesse curioso, não iria perguntar.

oOoOoOoOo

Mais ao longe de onde o pequeno grupinho se desmembrava, como sempre, observavam em silêncio. O menor estava sentado no chão, encostado à parede de uma loja que ainda tinha suas portas fechadas, enquanto tomava um sorvete despreocupadamente, ao mesmo tempo olhando o laptop em seu colo. O segundo estava de pé, escorado à parede e de braços cruzados, olhando as pessoas à volta.

- Não acha que está esperando demais? – perguntou Sai.

- Não. – foi à única coisa que disse o moreno de óculos escuros.

- Já faz meses que brincamos de observar... Vamos logo prendê-los em uma sala de aula e ver no que resulta. – questionou, irritado.

- Sai-kun... Eu juntei Hidan e Kakuzu apelando pro lado emocional do mais novo. Juntei Kisame e Itachi fazendo o mais velho começar a desprezá-lo para que o moreno visse como gosta dele. Juntei Zetsu e Tobi depois de ver que ambos se gostavam, e para isso eu "os tranquei" em uma sala... No momento, estou tentando juntar Pein e Konan a pedido de Jiraya-sensei, o diretor e Kabuto porque já não agüento a cara de pobre coitado do Yakushi, e Sasori e Deidara por mera diversão... Eu, definitivamente, sei qual o melhor para cada casal.

- Aff... – resmungou o menor. Odiava quando ele começava a se gabar daquela forma, nem mesmo sabia por quê ainda o ajudava, depois de já ter conseguido o que queria.

- Porém... – começou Shino, com uma das mãos no bolso, tirou de lá um crachá e o estendeu para o que estava de pé, sem mesmo voltar-se a ele – Se quer mesmo trancá-los em algum lugar, o melhor é o elevador... Vá à sala que controlá-os, mostre isso, e diga que precisava parar o elevador a pedido de Aburame Shino, eles não irão lhe negar. Se quiser, eu posso ligar pra você quando eles entrarem.

- Hahahaha... – riu-se Sai, apanhando o crachá das mãos do Aburame, que sorriu por detrás da gola alta – Você é horrível, Shino-kun... Já planejava isso, não é mesmo?

- Sim. – respondeu, ainda sem voltar-se a ele – Agora vai.

oOoOoOoOo

- Danna, pode esperar um minuto? – perguntou Deidara, com um largo sorriso no rosto ao localizar alguém ali perto.

- Ah... Claro. – respondeu, com a testa franzida – Mas não demore, você sabe que eu odeio esperar.

- Tudo bem, vai ser rapidinho. – disse o loiro.

Deidara saiu correndo dali, indo até onde três pessoas conversavam. Naquela distância não pôde identificar quem eram. Apenas viu o loiro tocar no ombro de um moreno que estava de costas, e quando ele virou-se reparou que era Neji, e ele beijou Deidara. Os orbes avermelhados quase saltavam da face do ruivo, seu queixo iria ao chão se não estivesse preso ao maxilar. Avançou um passo, com os punhos cerrados, mas recuou. Não fazia sentido ir lá bater em Neji, ele não tinha culpa de nada.

Observou o moreno sussurrar algo ao ouvido de Deidara, que olhou-o e lhe respondeu ao pé do ouvido. TenTen era outra que não parecia apreciar a cena, a menina ficava vermelha de raiva. Lee, o terceiro do grupo, tentava acalmá-la desviando a atenção a coisas inúteis e banais como o aparelho de ginástica na vitrine de uma loja. Após trocarem mais alguns beijos e o moreno apresentar Deidara aos amigos, ele veio ao seu encontro, com um sorriso ainda maior na face.

- Vamos? – perguntou o loiro.

Sasori chamou o elevador, sem desviar os olhos de Neji e, estranhamente, ele fazia o mesmo.

oOoOoOoOo

- Opa... – resmungou Sai.

Olhou para baixo, vendo que o moreno de óculos escuros amassava a casquinha na mão trêmula, a face contraída em uma careta de ódio. Shino era do tipo que nunca admitia uma derrota.

- Estragou seu sorvete. – brincou o que estava de pé, não sabia porquê, mas aquela imagem o agradava.

- Sai... Vá agora à sala de controle... Mande-os parar o elevador... Estou indo para os monitores. – disse calma e pausadamente o Aburame, enquanto levantava-se limpando a mão em um lenço e com o laptop já guardado na bolsa – O que ainda está fazendo aqui?! EU DISSE JÁ!

O menor saiu correndo dali, como imaginara, aquela era a forma do Aburame ficar irritado, ou melhor, muito irritado. Shino olhou Neji com seus amigos, inspirou e expirou longamente, se acalmando. Então passou a caminhar até onde os três se encontravam, não permitiria uma derrota, até porque Neji tinha de ficar com TenTen, Deidara era de Sasori, segundo seu raciocínio doentio e perfeccionista.

oOoOoOoOo

O ruivo encarava o segundo ocupante do pequeno espaço de rabo-de-olho, e este parecia viajar por mundos distantes daquela realidade. Como achava lindo aquele sorriso... O silêncio reinava no local, ambos envoltos em seus próprios pensamentos, e nada dispostos a compartilhá-los.

Até que um barulho interrompeu aquele silêncio, ao mesmo tempo em que o chão sob seus pés tremia e as luzes se apagavam.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Deidara, em uma exclamação de susto.

- Acho que... O elevador parou. – respondeu Sasori, tentando manter a calma.

O ruivo foi até o telefone de emergência e tentou falar com alguém, mas, como esperava, ele estava mudo.

- Não dá pra falar com o pessoal da manutenção. – alertou ao loiro, enquanto buscava o celular.

- Que merda, un... – resmungou, escorregando até o chão.

- Pein-sama, o elevador parou com eu e Deidara dentro, avise alguém para nos tirar daqui. – disse o ruivo ao telefone – Tá bem, vamos esperar... Assim que falar com eles nos avise. – desligou o aparelho e voltou-se ao loiro – Agora é só esperar.

Foi até ele e sentou ao seu lado no chão, enquanto seus olhos começavam a se acostumar com a escuridão que se instalara no local. Olhou para o parceiro, que brincava com uma mecha de cabelo, entediado.

- Então... Parece que você se acertou com Hyuuga, né? – perguntou de forma casual.

- É, un. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Nem me avisou. – murmurou em um resmungo.

- Desculpe, danna. Não há muitas pessoas sabendo, foi muito repentino. Fiz como você disse uma vez e me declarei pra ele... Ele aceitou de boa.

O ruivo odiou-se por ter dito aquilo. Deu um pequeno tapa na testa, enquanto revirava os olhos.

- Ah, e o que ele lhe disse tão discretamente enquanto me olhava? – quis saber, em tom irritado.

- Ele pediu pra me afastar um pouco de você, ficou com ciúmes, acho, un. É mais um sinal de que ele gosta de mim, né?

- Que bom pra você. Vai obedecer?

- Claro que não. Eu disse a ele que era bobagem, somos amigos de infância. – respondeu em um muxoxo, buscando algo na mochila.

- Ótimo. – foi só o que respondeu.

Permaneceu em silêncio, observando o segundo mexer na mochila, tentando achar algo no escuro. Depois de algum tempo o loiro finalmente achou o que procurava. Tirou um mp5 da mochila, buscou os fones e entregou um deles ao ruivo.

oOoOoOoOo

Já procurara em todos os lugares por aquele "idiota" e nem vestígio dele. Estava naquela loja, mas aonde era um mistério. Finalmente ouviu-o chamando seu nome, virou-se para ver que ele vinha patinando ao seu encontro, passando às suas costas, com as mãos estendidas.

- Estava me procurando? – perguntou Hidan.

- Claro que sim. O Pein acabou de ligar dizendo que os "artistas" ficaram presos no elevador. – respondeu de forma irônica, enquanto agarrava o braço do platinado – Devolva isso e vamos, eles estão esperando na praça de alimentação.

- Hey! Solta meu braço. – resmungou, se soltando – Vou pagar isso e nós vamos.

- Você não vai comprar um par de patins.

- E por que não?

- Porque você me fez comprar um skate ano passado e só pegou nele nos primeiros dias. Não vou gastar dinheiro com isso.

- O dinheiro é meu, eu compro com ele o que quiser.

- Deixa de merda e vamos embora!

- Não! – gritou irritado.

O moreno não pensou duas vezes antes de se abaixar, agarrando os joelhos do menor, para depois jogá-lo as suas costas. Tirou os patins de seus pés enquanto caminhavam, ouvindo os resmungos, gritos e pedidos de socorro do outro, que esmurrava as costas do maior. Kakuzu ignorou-o, continuou andando pelo lugar em direção à saída, passou no caixa e jogou os patins ali, ignorando também a expressão surpresa da atendente.

- Quanto custa isso? – perguntou em um resmungo, para depois ver que o platinado se calara.

oOoOoOoOo

- Onde vocês estavam? – Pein questionou, enquanto os dois se aproximavam.

- Não importa. – respondeu Kakuzu, que ainda vinha com Hidan nas costas – Vamos logo tirar eles do elevador para poder voltar pra casa.

- Não acho uma boa idéia. – alguém atrás deles disse, viraram-se para ver aquele estranho de gola alta, que para alguns ali não era assim tão estranho – Não devem interrompê-los... Não ainda.

- Ahhh... – suspirou o Hoshigaki, pondo-se a rir depois – Claro, claro... Tem dedo seu no meio. Não vamos nos meter.

- Como assim, Kisame? – estranho Itachi.

- Digamos que... Shino-san sabe o que faz. – respondeu meio que enigmático, soltando uma piscadela para o menor, que sorriu.

oOoOoOoOo

_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
look in my eyes  
You're killing me killing me  
All I wanted was you_

- I tried to be someone else, but nothing seemed to change... – o loiro cantarolava junto à música, sendo observado por atentos olhos avermelhados, enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam distantes.

- Parece que você gosta mesmo dessa música. – comentou Sasori, fazendo com que o outro o olhasse.

- Sim. – respondeu em um sussurro – Me lembra...

- O quê? – perguntou, ao reparar que ele não concluiria a frase.

- Nada, un. – disse Deidara, forçando um sorriso.

- Não precisa ter medo de me contar alguma coisa, sabe que pode me confiar tudo.

- Tudo, é? – repetiu a si mesmo, como se isso fosse algo engraçado ou irônico.

- O que? – perguntou mais uma vez.

- Não gostaria de saber, danna. – respondeu, enquanto brincava com o aparelho em seu colo.

- Sim, eu gostaria.

Deidara o olhou, um tanto surpreso pela atitude do ruivo. Ele parecia mesmo querer saber.

- Tá bem. – concordou, em um suspiro – Essa música... Me lembra... Você, danna.

Os olhos do ruivo se abriram, surpreso. Esperava qualquer resposta, menos aquela. Alguns agonizantes segundos de silêncio se estenderam, onde o loiro aguardava uma resposta, se é que ela viria, e o ruivo pensava em o que dizer. Aproximou-se um pouco mais do parceiro, que prendeu o ar, aguardando a reação.

_Meus pés não tocam mais o chão_

_Meus olhos não vêem a minha direção_

_Da minha boca saem coisas sem sentido._

_Você era meu farol e hoje estou perdido_

- Sabe essa? – perguntou o ruivo, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Obteve um aceno de cabeça positivo em resposta – Pois é... Me lembra você.

- Não brinque comigo, un! – exclamou irritado, jogando o ruivo ao longe com um empurrão.

- Deidara, eu não estou brincando. – respondeu, puxando o braço do loiro, que ainda exalava raiva nos olhos azuis – Por que acha que brincaria com isso?

Silenciou-se, encarando os olhos avermelhados de seu danna, que apertava uma das mãos em seu braço, mantendo-o perto.

- Parece até que foi tudo cuidadosamente planejado, não é? – perguntou Sasori, aproximando-se mais um pouco, mas o menor afastava-se, ainda parecia bravo – Deidara, pare com isso. Você acabou de dizer que também gosta de mim.

- Eu não disse porcaria nenhuma. – resmungou, tentando empurrá-lo, mas era inútil, Sasori agarrara seus pulsos e jogara suas mãos contra a parede, prendendo-o entre seus braços – Me solta, danna...

- Só quando você olhar em meus olhos e disser que não me quer. – impôs confiante.

O loiro calou-se, boquiaberto. Sasori parecia firme em sua "condição", e por mais que tentasse, não conseguia fazê-lo. Aqueles frios olhos não lhe permitiam.

Soltou um dos pulsos do menor, levando aquela mão até a face fria e macia de Deidara. Sorriu a ele, que permanecia imóvel, estático. Soltou-lhe o outro pulso e afastou a longa franja da bela face do loiro. Aproximou-se de seus lábios, sentindo o toque macio, o perfume suave. O loiro entreabriu os lábios, dando espaço para que a língua de Sasori vasculhasse sua boca e roçasse na sua, em um beijo cálido e delicado.

oOoOoOoOo

- Touché! – exclamou o moreno de óculos escuros, que encarava aflito o monitor. Ergueu uma das mãos, para que o segundo ocupante da sala batesse nela.

- Shino-kun... Você é horrível. – riu-se Sai, apertando o botão no painel para que o elevador voltasse a funcionar.

- Somos, caro assistente... Somos.

- Agora é minha vez de ir atrás do Neji-kun, certo? – perguntou.

- Correto. Vai lá e faz o Hyuuga beijar TenTen. – respondeu animado, sem desgrudar os olhos do monitor.

- Parece animado. – comentou Sai.

- Eu estou! – exclamou.

oOoOoOoOo

Assim que a porta do elevador abriu nem viram direito quando o loiro saiu correndo por ela, desviando dos amigos que esperavam. Sasori levantou-se, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e caminhou para fora.

- O quê houve? – perguntou Pein, coçando a nuca.

- Sei lá. – o ruivo respondeu em um resmungo.

* * *

Yo minna-san...

Antes de comentar sobre esse capítulo, com sempre faço, vou, pela primeira vez, comentar sobre as review do anterior xD Bom, disseram que a fic está com pouco SasoDei e eu não vou mentir, enjoei um pouco desse casal... Mas esse não é o único motivo, tem muitos outros. Por exemplo, eu disse que iria desenvolver os outros casais, e pondo apenas SasoDei isso seria impossível, pois também teria que por a "história" desses outros casais... Além do mais, só teve um capítulo em oito (nove agora) em que não teve SasoDei, e eu até expliquei o porquê. Quando eu pus bastante SasoDei e pouco dos outros casais disseram (não citarei nicks ou capítulos) que sentiram falta dos outros casais, aí quando os ponho os outros casais outra parcela reclama... Aí fica meio difícil pra eu achar algo que vá agradar a todos... Estou fazendo o que posso. Ah, e também a fic está chegando na sua reta final, se por apenas SasoDei iria acabar muito rápido ou enrolar a história a ponto que renderia mais dez capítulos, e eu preciso encerrar essa fic pra começar um novo projeto que tenho em mente há dias. Como essa é minha primeira longfic, tenho um imenso carinho por ela e não quero terminar de qualquer jeito.

Pronto, agora vamos a esse capítulo xD

Sinceramente, eu não gostei x.x Estava sem criatividade e tendo que escrever algo, então saiu isso... Desculpe se ficou "idiotinha" ou coisa parecida. Ah, e saibam que esse é o penúltimo capítulo :) Antes do último, irei postar dois especiais. O próximo será um especial de zoação, e o segundo especial é um sério que não irei contar do que se trata :X Depois de postar o último capítulo, talvez eu continue colocando pequenos "extras".

Obrigada a quem acompanhou a fic até aqui, deixem-me reviews, pois é sempre um incentivo à mais, e até o próximo capítulo.


	11. Especial II Por trás das câmeras

**Capítulo Especial II** – Por trás das câmeras...

KelL: -sentada em uma cadeira alta, com aqueles chapeuzinhos de diretor- Muito bem... CADÊ MEU MILK SHAKE? Ò.Ó

Sakura: -vem correndo- Aqui, diretora-sama 'n.n'

KelL: Obrigada -pega o milk shake- Agora acho que podemos começar n.n

Lee: Não podemos! Itachi-san recusa-se a sair do camarim! Ò.ób

KelL: Como é?! Ò.Ó -levanta e vai andando pelo meio de fios e pessoas cuidando de equipamentos de filmagem-

TenTen: Lá vem barraco XD -correndo atrás-

Sasuke: É hoje que ele me paga #.# -seguindo-

Sakura: Essa eu não perco por nada! -ligando a câmera de mão-

Asuma: -carregando a câmera de verdade- Youtube, youtube \o\

KelL: -chega na frente da porta com uma estrela e o nome "Uchiha Itachi"-

Sakura: -abre a porta- 8D

Itachi: -sentado no lavatório, com o roteiro nas mãos e os cabelos de um fuá que deixa nego achando o seu maravilhoso (?)- O que é isso?! Invasão? Esse camarim tem o nome "Itachi" na porta não "Fubazada" ò/.\ó

KelL: O que a senhora majestade tem que não quer ir filmar? n.n -amassando o copo do milk shake na mão-

Itachi: Eu não posso sair em público com o cabelo assim! E isso é uma câmera?! Ò/.\Ó

Asuma e Sakura: -desligam as câmeras- o.o

KelL: O que houve com seu cabelo? ¬¬

Itachi: Bem...

Flash Back íntimo do Itachi (on)

Kisame: -tirando o gesso na sala de maquiagem e efeitos especiais- Finalmente... #.#

Itachi: Opa, tirou o gesso \o\ -entrando-

Kisame: É... ;DD -sorriso pervo-

Flash Back íntimo do Itachi (off)

Itachi: Bem... Foi uma explosão do Deidara u/.\u

KelL: INOOOOOOOOOO!

Ino: -materializa na frente dela- Hai! Ò.ó7

KelL: Quero o cabelo do Uchiha lindo em menos de cinco minutos!

Ino: Cruz credo, a noite prometeu, hein Itachi? Seu cabelo tá um lixo...

Itachi: Foi... Uma... Explosão u/.\u -cora-

Sasuke: Seeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiii xD

Itachi: Fora daqui! Ò/.\Ó

KelL: Cada segundo de atraso será cobrado em seu salário!

Itachi: ANDA GAROTA! VAMOS LOGO COM ISSO, EU TENHO QUE FILMAR! O/.\O

Alguns minutos depois...

Itachi: -chegando com a roupa folgada, cabelo perfeito e a mesma cara azeda de sempre- u/.\u

KelL: Finalmente ¬¬ Agora vai para aquela cama, vamos começar.

Itachi: -indo- u/.\u

KelL: Então vamos lá... Luzes...

Anko e Hinata: -arrumam as luzes- n.nb

KelL: Câmeras...

Asuma, Kurenai, Naruto e Kankurou: -arrumando as câmeras- n.nb

KelL: Ação!

Chouji: Cena um, tomada um. Ação! -bate aquele trequinho e sai da frente-

Cena 1, Tomada 1:

Konan: Viram o Itachi? -andando no corredor-

Pein: Agora que comentou... Ele não voltou conosco. Foi tanta confusão que nem reparei. -mão na nuca-

Deidara: Eu vi quando ele... -tropeça de cai de cara no chão- x.\)

KelL: CORTA! Ò.Ó -põe uma mão na cobrindo o rosto- Maquiagem!

Gaara: -corre e vai esconder a marca vermelha no rosto de Deidara-

Deidara: Arigatou x.\)

KelL: Tudo bem com você, sua besta? ¬¬

Deidara: Hai ¬.\)

KelL: Mais uma vez...

Algum tempo de filmagem depois...

KelL: Finalmente conseguimos a primeira parte do começo... Agora a cena dentro da enfermaria n.n

Itachi: -sendo maquiado- Já?

KelL: O certo seria: "Até que enfim" ¬¬ Bom, vamos começar.

Chouji: Cena dois, tomada um... AÇÃO!

Cena 2, Tomada 1:

Kakuzu: Perdemos alguma coisa?

Kisame: Perderam o melhor da festa... ;D Conta pra eles, Itachi-san.

Itachi: Certo... Eu e Kisame estamos ficando...

KelL: ERRADO! É, Kisame e eu ¬¬

Itachi: E como eu disse? ó/.\ò

KelL: Eu e Kisame u.ú

Itachi: E como é que é?

KelL: Kisame e eu.

Itachi: E como eu disse?

KelL: Eu e Kisame ¬¬

Itachi: E como é?

KelL: Kisame e eu Ò.ó

Itachi: E como foi que eu...

KelL: CHEGA! Beija logo, depois voltamos a essa cena! \Ò.Ó/

Itachi: Certo o/.\o -dá um selinho em Kisame-

KelL: Beija com vontade, como ontem na sala de efeitos especiais! ¬¬

Itachi: Mas como você ficou saben... Quer dizer... Calúnia! Ò/.\ó

KelL: Vai catar coquinho, Uchiha! Agora beija logo.

Itachi: -agarra o colarinho de Kisame e dá um beijo de novela mexicana-

Kisame: -se empolga e joga Itachi na cama-

Sakura: KelL-san... o.o

KelL: ERA DISSO QUE EU TAVA FALANDO! XD

Sasuke: Onii-san e o tubarão estão se pegando! x.x Nunca mais farei sexo na minha vida!

KelL: Dã, e quem liga? ¬¬

Jiraya: Acho melhor separar...

KelL: Tá doido?! Esse lemon vai pra minha coleção #.# -nariz sangrando-

Temari: Sóóóó! #.# -nariz sangrando-²

Homens: -saindo do estúdio- ¬¬

Depois que, para infelicidade da autora, decidiram separá-los, retomamos as filmagens...

KelL: Vamos lá... Shino-kun, Sai-chan, vão a seus lugares u.u -com algodões no nariz-

Lee: -corta um fio solto na roupa de Sai- Agora sim ò.ób

Sai: Arigatou, Lee-kun n.n -vai pro lugar-

Kakuzu: Um real o sorvete :D

Shino: Mas é objeto de cena ¬¬

Kakuzu: Você não vai comer?

Shino: Vou.

Kakuzu: Então tem que pagar u.u

Shino ¬¬ -paga o sorvete e vai pro seu lugar-

KelL: Mas o que está havendo aqui? ô.ô

Kakuzu: Nada :X -esconde o dinheiro-

KelL: -toma o dinheiro dele- Meu estúdio, meu sorvete, meu dinheiro u.u Agora vai passar o texto com o Hidan. -aponta uma sala onde estavam os outros que iam participar do capítulo-

Kakuzu: MEU DINHEIROOOOOOOOOO T.T

KelL: Agora o.ó

Kakuzu: Tá x.x -sai correndo-

KelL: VAMOS COMEÇAR! u.u -sentando na cadeira-

Chouji: Cena cinco, tomada um... Ação!

Cena 5, Tomada 1:

Sai: -encostado à parede- Não acha que está esperando demais u.u

Shino: Sai-kun... Eu... Não consegui juntar minha fala porque não tô lembrando de nada u.u

KelL: Até tu, brutos? TOT

Shino: Memória fraca u.u

KelL: TEMARIIIII!

Temari: -materializa na frente de Shino, com um roteiro- Aqui, mano n.nb

Shino: Pela qüinquagésima vez, meu nome é Shino. Não é "mano", não é "maconheiro", não é "carinha dos insetos", não é "fofoqueiro", não é "esquisito", não é "moleque", é SHINO ¬¬

Temari: Que seja u.ù

Shino: -esconde o roteiro no laptop- Podemos continuar.

KelL: Obrigada ¬¬

Chouji: Cena 5, tomada 2. AÇÃO! Ò.ó7

Pulando para a próxima cena...

Deidara: Danna... Pode esperar um minuto?

Sasori: Não, odeio esperar u.u

KelL: Vocês não cansam de me torturar, não é mesmo? ¬¬

Sasori: Sim :X

KelL: Ò.ó

Sasori: Não ú.ù

KelL: De novo!

Cena 6, Tomada 2:

Sasori: Ah, claro. Só não demore o.ô

Deidara: Certo, é rapidinho n.\) -sai correndo-

Sasori: û.û

Deidara: Ué... Cadê o Neji, diretora-sama? o.\)

KelL: CORTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ò.Ó CADÊ O HYUUGA?

Sakura: Sabe o que é... Neji tava com um probleminha com o cabelo. Disse que estaria aqui em uma hora 'n.n'

KelL: Uma hora? Ah, claro, uma hora esperando à senhora majestade de número dois... ¬¬ NÃO VOU ESPERAR, PRECISO DESSA CENA AGORA! ò.Ó Vou chamar o quebra-galho... HIASHI!

Hiashi: -chegando no meio do pessoal- Chamou? ô.ô

KelL: Chamei. Preciso que faça essa cena do Neji, como filma de longe, é só ficar de costas que ninguém vai reparar u.u INO!

Ino: -chega com uma cortininha e esconde Hiashi, logo tira e ele está vestido como o Neji- Prontinho n.nb

KelL: Obrigada. Agora vai lá, Hiashi-sama! Ò.ób

Hiashi: Okay. -indo pro cenário-

Cena 6, Tomada 3:

Deidara: -corre e vai beijar quando...- QUEM É ESSE VELHO, UN?! O.\)

Hiashi: Velho?! Ò.ó9

KelL: Eu mereço x.x

Neji: Cheguei n.n

KelL: ONDE ESTAVA?! Ò.Ó

Neji: No camarim terminando de me arrumar o.o

KelL: VAI PRA LÁ, AGORA! Ò.Ó

Neji: H-hai...

Algum tempo depois...

Kakuzu: Outro sorvete, cinco paus n.n

Shino: Que merda é essa? Não era um real há duas horas atrás? ¬¬

Kakuzu: Falou muito bem, "ERA"... Bem vindo ao mundo dos negócios, garoto ;D E aquela maluca ficou com meu dinheiro, então passa logo e some antes que ela veja u.u

Shino: -paga o sorvete- ¬¬

KelL: Kakuzu! Ò.Ó

Kakuzu: Que? :x -esconde o dinheiro-

KelL: Eu não já disse pra parar de vender as coisas aqu... Konohamaru! Você sequer está nessa fic, então o que está fazendo aí? Desça desse carrinho imediatamente! Ò.ó

Konohamaru: Não, eu comprei ele com o tio costurado aí u3u

Kakuzu: -some-

KelL: MALDITO MERCENÁRIO! ò.Ó

Chouji: Cena oito, Tomada um. Ação! o.o

Cena 8, Tomada 1:

Sai: Opa... o.o

Shino: o.ó -apertando o sorvete, que pula do copo e cai em cima de Sai-

Sai: AHHHHH x-X Seu poio! Esquisito! Anti-social! Mano do tráfego! Maconheiro! Você me sujou! Ò0Ó

Shino: E o kiko? u.u

Kiko: Lá pergunta? ô0ô

KelL: Tirem o Kiko daqui! SEGURANÇA!

Kakashi e Gai: -vêm correndo, pegam o Kiko e arrastam pra fora-

KelL: Melhorou... Mais uma vez...

Chouji: Cena oito, tomada dois. Ação u.u

Cena 8, Tomada 2:

Sai: Opa... o.o

Shino: o.ó -apertando o sorvete-

Sai: Estragou seu sorvete :x

Shino: Sai... Vá agora à sala de controle... Mande-os parar o elevador... Estou indo para os monitores.

Sai: Agora eu tenho que sair correndo? o.ô

KelL: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! \Ò.Ó9

Depois das cenas de violência, vamos adiantar...

KelL: Sasori, Deudará, vez de vocês u.u

Deidara: Do que você me chamou, un? 'ò.\)

KelL: Deu-dará, deu e ainda vai dar. E aí? u.u

Deidara: Ora sua... Ò0\)9

KelL: Deixa de palhaçada e vai logo, oxi ¬¬

Deidara: Eu sou loiro natural! -passa a mão no cabelo estilo propaganda de shampoo seda-

KelL: Filmou isso, Asuma-san? Vamos mandar pra seda e pegar a grana °0°

Asuma: Hai! °0°b

Deidara: Arg! Ò.\) -indo pro cenário de elevador-

Sasori: XD -indo atrás-

KelL: Cena nove, tomada um...

Chouji: Cena nove, tomada um... Ação!

Cena 9, Tomada 1:

Deidara: -cara de paisagem- :)

Sasori: -cara de cão sem dono na porta da igreja morrendo de fome- i.i

-barulho de elevador parando-

Deidara: -cara de paisagem- :)

Sasori: o.o

Deidara: -cara de paisagem- :)

Sasori: o.o

Deidara: -cara de paisagem- :)

KelL: Ele está bem? O.o

Deidara: -cara de retardado- Ahhh :D

Estúdio: o.o

Sasori: Deidara? o.ô

Deidara: Hã? ô.\) -acorda-

Sasori: Como foi a viagem a Júpiter? ¬¬

Deidara: Hã? ô.\)

KelL: -espancando o Sasuke- EU NÃO MEREÇO! T.T

Sasuke: X-x

Cena 9, Tomada 2:

Deidara: -sentado no chão, brincando com o cabelo- u.\)

Sasori: -olhando- ...

Deidara: -pega a mochila-

Sasori: Isso não é a mochila o\o

Deidara: Não? o.\) -olha- AH! x.\)

Sasori: ¬\¬

KelL: Que merda! Ele é surdo, esquizofrênico e cego?! x-x

Deidara: Hã? ô.\)

KelL: -soca o Sasuke- POR QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ?? T.T

Sasuke: x-x

Tobi: Hã? o.x

KelL: AGORA SÃO DOIIIIS! T...T -chuta o Sasuke-

Sasuke: X.X

Tobi e Deidara: Hã? ô.\) ô.x

TenTen: ...búrguer 8D

Chouji: Onde?! #¬#

KelL: -estrangulando o Sasuke- Nooooooooooo T0T

Sasuke: -roxo- X0x

Após a autora largar o pescoço do emo...

KelL: -apertando um mine-boneco do Sasuke que grita como bicha (quero um de verdade °-°)- Okay... Ora da cena KakuHi... E é bom que não estraguem, seus idiotas, são meu casal favorito! Ò.ó

Kakuzu: Hai o.o

Hidan: Certo! x.xb -tentando ficar de pé nos patins-

Shikamaru: -segura o braço de Hidan- Problemático u.u

Hidan: Valeu 8D -se ajeitando-

Chouji: Cena dez, tomada um. Ação!

Cena 10, Tomada 1:

Kakuzu: -andando pela loja, com cara de bravo- ò.ó

Hidan: Kakuuuuuuuuuu...

Shikamaru: -dá impulso-

Kakuzu: -se vira-

Hidan: Estava me... AHH! -passa direto e cai em cima da pilha de latas- x.x

KelL: Neguinho! TOT Alguém ajuda ele!

Shikamaru: Aff ¬¬ -indo levantar Hidan-

KelL: Arrumem as latas i.i -ajudando Hidan-

Kiba e Shizune: -empilhando as latinhas-

KelL: Mais uma vez... Cuidado, neguinho .-.

Hidan: Certo...

Chouji: Cena dez, tomada dois. Ação!

Cena 10, Tomada 2:

Kakuzu: -andando- o.ó

Hidan: KAKU!

Shikamaru: -dá impulso mais uma vez-

Kakuzu: -se vira-

Hidan: -tentando passar pelas costas de Kakuzu- Estava me pro... -perde o controle e se agarra na calça de Kakuzu pra não cair, acabando deixando ele sem calças- Er... Sorry ñ.ñ

Kakuzu: ¬\¬ -subindo as calças-

KelL: Filmou isso? XD

Asuma: Infelizmente ¬¬

KelL: -apertando o pescoço do Sasuke original-

Sasuke: Nã.. cofcofsoucof... boneco... cofcofcof x.x

KelL: Hã? -olha- Ah! Pensei que fosse o boneco :B -solta-

Sasuke: ¬¬ -roxo-

KelL: Mais uma vez!

Chouji: Cena dez, tomada três. Vai! ¬.¬ -cansado de bater o trequinho-

Cena 10, Tomada 135.

Hidan: -todo arrebentado- De novo... x-x

Kakuzu: -depois de ter sido jogado ao chão, ficado sem calças, encharcado, levar uma cotovelada e outras coisas mais- ò.ó

KelL: Não saímos mais dessa cena? Ç.Ç

Hidan: Não podemos tirar os patins e ponto?

KelL: Se agora não for, nós tiramos.

Hidan: Vamos lá então...

Shikamaru: -dá impulso-

Hidan: Kakuuuuu...

Kakuzu: -se vira- ô.ô

Hidan: -passando pelas costas dele, tentado pegar equilíbrio com os braços estendidos- Estava me procurando?

KelL: DEUS É PAI! -chuta o Sasuke- \O\

Hidan: Consegui! °0° -não presta atenção e cai em cima das latas de novo-

KelL: Não creio... ¬¬

Depois do sermão de uma hora...

_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
look in my eyes  
You're killing me killing me  
All I wanted was you_

Deidara: -cantando baixinho-

Sasori: Parece que você gosta mesmo dessa música ñ.n -cara de baka-

Deidara: Sim... Ela me lembra... -colando pelo texto na sola do tênis-

Sasori: O que?

Deidara: Nada, un...

Sasori: Pode me dizer tudo, Deidara 'ñ.ñ'

Deidara: Tudo é...?

Sasori: O que?

Deidara: Me lembra... Você.

Sasori: o.o

Deidara: .-\)

Sasori: -finge estar passando a música no mp5 descarregado-

_Um tanto quanto másculo  
com M maiúsculo  
vejam só os meus músculos  
que com amor cultivei._

_O meu andar é erótico  
com movimentos atômicos  
sou uma amante robótico  
com direito a replay_

_É o Robocop gay!_

Sasori: E essa me lembra você! XD

KelL: BOA! XDDD

Deidara: Até tu, danna? Yo\)

KelL: Adorei, Sasori! n.nb -limpa a lagriminha- Agora vamos deixar a boiolice do Deidara de lado e fazer direito.

Deidara: Por quêêê? O que eu fiz a vocês, un?! T0\)

KelL: Vamos lá! n.n

Minutos depois...

Sasori: -prendendo Deidara na parede-

Deidara: o.\)

Sasori: -se aproximando-

Deidara: o.\)

Sasori: -chega bem pertinho, mais pertinho ainda...-

Deidara: ATCHIM!

KelL: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! X-x Como você vai espirrar logo agora, sua besta?!

Deidara: Não posso evitar. Deve ser o perfume do danna, un .-\)

Sasori: -cheira a mão- Deve ser...

KelL: Troquem o perfume do Sasori Ò.ó

Ino: -vem correndo e despeja o perfume nele-

KelL: De novo...

Chouji: Cena treze, tomada dois. Ação!

Cena 13, Tomada 2:

Sasori: -beija Deidara-

Deidara: o.\)

Sasori: -beijando Deidara-

Deidara: -corresponde-

KelL: _"Não acredito que finalmente foi... Agora o elevador vai voltar a funcionar..."_

Sasori e Deidara: -se pegando no chão-

KelL: O.O

Garotas: :O

Homens: x.x

Sasori e Deidara: -nem aí-

KelL: Que coisa :O Corta!

Asuma: Já cortei há tempos ¬¬

KelL: Vamos pra penúltima cena.

Sakura: E esses dois?

KelL: Deixa aí u.u

Chouji: Cena quatorze, tomada um...

Na última cena...

Fubazada Akatsuki: -esperando o elevador-

-elevador abre-

Deidara: -levanta e sai correndo-

Sasori: Podemos fazer aquela cena de novo? #.#

KelL: Não. E você acaba de ser sentenciado a morte, Akasuna ¬¬

Sasori: .-.

Depois de momentos de violência explicita...

KelL: Finalmente o penúltimo capítulo ficou pronto n.n

Elenco e fubazada: AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ \o\

KelL: Agora é só mandar pra edição... Ah, e saibam que aqui está o último capítulo. -com um envelope lacrado nas mãos-

Deidara: Me dá n.\) -tenta pegar-

KelL: Não u3u Como as novelas, o último capítulo só pode ser entregue aos atores momentos antes das filmagens.

Kiba: Eu vou aparecer de novo? O/

KelL: Sei lá, acho que não u.u

Shino: Então com quem eu termino? o.o

KelL: Comigo! #.#

Shino: -se joga aos pés de Kiba- Kiba, me desculpe pelo modo que te tratei, mas estou disposto a qualquer coisa pra você voltar pra mim! NÃO ME DEIXE COM ESSA LOUCA! T0T

KelL: ¬¬

Kiba: o.o

KelL: Agora vão embora e me deixem pensar em como fazer o especial de número dois úuV

Zetsu: Você fez o último, mas não o especial? u.**u**

KelL: É x.x Mas eu já tenho rabiscado em algum lugar algumas partes :D

Kabuto: Eu vou aparecer? #.#

KelL: Sei lá ó.ò

Orochimaru: Como não sabe? ò.ó

KelL: Simplesmente não sei u3u Agora levem as fitas pra edição.

Todos: HAI! \Ò.ó7 -saem-

KelL: Finalmente acabou... u.u

* * *

Yo minna-san :D

Eu adorei escrever essa coisa nonsense XPPP Espero que tenham gostado n.n Achei que tava faltando um pouco de comédia aqui...

O próximo especial eu vou dar o nome, okay? Será: "_Perspectivas_" e depois o END! \o/ Que será bem extenso '-'

Talvez depois do end eu escreva uns extras, que serão coisas que eu queria por na fic e não deu tempo. Acho que sempre serão comédias, isso, é claro, se eu escrevê-los mesmo. Serão coisas tipo: "Prova de Biologia", "Te odeio Ò.ó" e talz.. xP

Deixando meu falatório de lado... (fala fala fala), eu estou esperando reviews, ouviram? Eu planejava encerrar essa fic com pelo menos 100 reviews, mas ela já tem mais de 70 e isso é ótimo :D Contribua para realizar o desejo de uma ficwriter e mande reviews, onegai °0°

Death Note: Uma maravilhosa série na qual me viciei e me apaixonei pelo detetive L, até escrevi uma fic dele que estarei postando amanhã, minha primeira sem ser de naruto ''ñ.ñ

Raito Yagami: Assassino serial que mata assassinos e pensa ser Deus.

Ryuuku: Shinigami que lovu.

Autora: Maluca que escreverá teu nome no Death Note caso não mande uma review para deixá-la feliz, pois não é como certas putas que sonham em ver um mundo livre do mau, porque ela é má, e usa o Death Note para beneficio próprio.

Até \8D\


	12. Especial III Perspectivas

**Capítulo Especial III** – Perspectivas

**Nagato Pein**

_Como diz uma bela música que ouço às vezes: "Nenhuma verdade me machuca, nenhum motivo me corrói, até se eu ficar só na vontade já não dói"... Seria mais simples se ignorassem todas essas páginas de suas vidas e recomeçassem com outras pessoas, pois é isso que pessoas normais fazem quando são 'rejeitadas', se bem que não foi isso que aconteceu._

_Não sou um palpiteiro, até mesmo os odeio, e isso não muda apenas por serem amigos meus. Não gosto de me meter na vida dos outros, o problema é deles e têm que resolver sozinhos, eu nunca tive ninguém para resolver meus problemas pra mim, por que resolveria os deles? Todos, sem exceção, já sabem desse pequeno sentimento que se tornou enorme, imenso, maior que as notas agudas do Tobi e, acredite, são altas. Muito altas._

_Quer saber? Por mim que se matem, não estou ligando. A única coisa que me importa no momento é a bela garota de olhos azuis e cabelos de mesma cor que tenho a sorte de chamar de namorada._

**Konan**

_Tão próximos e tão distantes... É a dura realidade daqueles dois. Por mim eles já estariam juntos a tempos, mas não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam, não é?_

_Acompanhei de perto todo o amor de Deidara por Sasori nascer e morrer. Ainda lembro de quando ele chegou até mim, assustado, e me disse: "Konan, acho que estou apaixonado pelo danna". E lembro mais ainda do dia em que ele me disse que havia desistido. Deidara tentou... Tentou muito, quase perdeu a sanidade por esse 'gostar', e desistiu na hora certa._

_Quando penso que todas as lágrimas derramadas pelo doce loiro foram em vão sinto raiva daquele sujeito frio e indelicado. Como ele pôde deixar que Deidara sofresse por ele quando era correspondido? Não havia como não notar, somente um idiota não veria isso._

_Aí, de uma hora para outra, quando as coisas finalmente estavam dando certo para Deidara, Sasori vem até mim e me diz que o ama... Não entendo, simplesmente não entendo o que se passa na mente desse Akasuna. E ele ainda esperava que Deidara sorrisse para ele e pule em seus braços? É pedir demais, ele tem seu orgulho, e é mais que certo em ser duro em aceitar as palavras de carinho de Sasori._

_Eu não aceitaria._

_Deveria ser bem mais simples... Pein e eu, por exemplo. Sempre gostei dele, e sempre soube que ele não gostava de mim, então não tentei conquistá-lo, mas de repente ele me aparece galante e pede-me em namoro._

_Tudo se resolveria com um simples pedido de namoro?_

_Um beijo não adiantou, mas será que isso adiantaria?_

_Não ligo para Sasori, mas quero que Deidara seja feliz, ele merece, e eu o ajudarei no que ele precise para isso, sempre terá um ombro amigo._

**Tobi (Uchiha Madara)**

"_Um passarinho não voa, mais longe do ninho, e se insistir ele irá cair!"... Haha... O que eu deveria dizer aqui? Deidara-senpai é um cara legal, mas sempre gostei mais de Sasori. Não o queria com aquele baka, mas as coisas não acontecem como você quer, pelo menos não na maioria das vezes._

_O passarinho loiro está querendo voar mais longe do que suas asinhas lhe permitem..._

_Laçar o Akasuna? Ele não é do tipo "laçado", ele "laça". O gavião ruivo pôs suas garras de fora e o passarinho não tem para onde fugir, ele já caiu e se machucou, agora só resta esperar as conseqüências._

_Pra mim tanto faz, não ficaria mais rico ou menos rico por causa de um relacionamentozinho besta entre dois otários._

_Zetsu-san está preocupado com eles, e se ele se importa, também devo me importar..._

_Todos vão ver que isso irá acabar em nada, não estamos em um conto de fadas onde tudo acaba nas mil maravilhas, não é?_

_Boa sorte para eles._

**Zetsu**

_As pessoas raramente pedem minha opinião... Deve ser por eu me contradizer várias vezes, mas eu não posso evitar isso._

_Pelo que eu sei até agora, Deidara sempre teve uma pequena "queda" por Sasori, e quando assumiu sua preferência sexual notou esse sentimento que naquele tempo nem era assim tão alarmante. Então começou a lançar indiretas e diretas para o Akasuna, e o idiota nunca notava. Como um ser pode ser tão burro a ponto de não notar as segundas intenções na pergunta: "Você namoraria um amigO?"?... Lembro da calma no tom do ruivo ao negar, e também da expressão raivosa de Deidara._

_Aos poucos a pequena "queda" tornava-se algo muito mais forte, e ambos idiotas não notavam. Não alertei Deidara na época por receio de ele tomar uma atitude radical, mas agora vejo que foi um erro, devia tê-lo avisado para afastar-se de Sasori antes que não pudesse mais fazer isso._

_Quem avisa amigo é... Não fui um belo amigo, devo dizer._

_Naquela época as coisas eram ainda "frias" e controladas, um simples basta e o loiro conseguiria partir para outra, mas então se viu incapaz de se separar, e foi bem aí que ele começou a sofrer. Uma pequena agonia incômoda tornava-se dor forte._

_Preocupei-me muito com ele e tentei ajudar até, mas de nada adiantava. Konan e eu demos alguns conselhos e finalmente ele tomou a decisão de tentar com outra pessoa. Foi quando o Hyuuga entrou em campo e as coisas ficaram estranhas... Senti ciúmes no olhar do Akasuna, eu vi ciúmes em seu olhar, e perdi a noção do que se passava._

_Sasori sentia ciúmes de Deidara? Mas o que teria acontecido ao frio e implacável melhor amigo? Achei a resposta logo depois, e está é: "Você só sabe o valor de alguma coisa quando a perde"._

_Notei Shino-kun entrar em campo com suas praticas bem elaboradas de ajudar a casais, e foi quando eu saí de jogo, não era mais o único observador, nem o único a saber de tudo. Deixei com os profissionais e fui viver minha vida... Fiz bem, muito bem, agora tenho ao meu lado quem sempre admirei... Amei._

_Como diria Tobi: "Boa sorte!"_

**Hoshigaki Kisame**

_Minha perspectiva sobre o que acontece aos dois amiguinhos? Acho que a palavra seria: "complicado"._

_Entendo o que Deidara passou, e um cara orgulhoso como ele não desistira tão fácil para aceitar um abraço e um pedido de desculpas, como eu o fiz. Mas também é um caso diferente do meu, que apenas precisei esperar para que o Itachi-san me notasse em sua vidinha agitada e cheia de garotas superficiais e histéricas, apenas precisei sair da vida dele por um tempo para que ele assimilasse as coisas e visse que eu sempre estive ao seu lado, em todos os momentos... Sasori sempre teve a Deidara como melhor amigo, sempre foi frio com ele, mas ainda assim sempre contou com ele, nesses aspectos não vejo nada de diferente. A diferença entre mim e Deidara é que eu não desisti por um segundo sequer, sempre soube que no fim ouviria um "eu te amo" daquele estúpido e frio Uchiha, nem que fosse em meu leito de morte._

_Antes de notar o sentimento o loiro vivia uma vida normal de adolescente popular. Garotas, garotas, encontros e mais garotas. Mas por que ele abandonou tudo isso? Pra ir em busca em busca de alguém que sabia não o amar? Eu não desisti de minha vida pelo Itachi-san, não deixei de sair com garotas, de apresentar a ele garotas, e nem de sair em festas para pegar garotas com ele. Sentia ciúmes, mas vê-lo feliz era o que importava. Uma hora ou outra ele diria que me amava mesmo, então para que me sacrificar?_

_Eu queria uma frase, Deidara __quer__ uma vida._

_Nossa principal diferença. Não sou ganancioso, mas posso ser chamado de tolo. Nunca acreditei que um dia em minha vida poderia concretizar os meus desejos de ter o pequeno moreno a me sorrindo e poder beijá-lo a qualquer hora, Deidara queria isso, ele teria isso, e sofreu por isso. Qual de nós dois é o tolo da história?_

_Tenho quem nunca acreditei que teria, e ele não tem mais nada._

_Ironia?_

**Uchiha Itachi**

_Humm... Estou pouco me lixando para com eles._

_Sasori e Deidara são amigos há muito tempo, então já deveriam saber qual o melhor rumo para essa "amizade". Seria melhor para todos se eles se acertassem logo, como eu e o Kisame..._

_Parece-me que Deidara está bem com Neji, ou pelo menos é o que acharia se não tivesse visto a cena do elevador. Sasori é muito sensato, deve querer que o loiro seja feliz, independente de ser ao seu lado ou não._

_Pena que ele não saiba que o loiro também o ama... Pena que Deidara não o tivesse contado quando esse amor ainda era forte... Acho que eles podem não se unir no final desse drama na qual tenho assistido de camarote, pode ser que cada um vá para um lado e sigam suas vidinhas independes um do outro, apenas como amigos. Pode ser que não._

_Mas isso eles terão de acertar sozinhos, cada um já pegou seu "prêmio", eu já tenho o meu, e basta os dois buscarem os seus._

**Kakuzu**

_O que deveria dizer aqui? Que espero que fique tudo bem? Que sinto muito por todos esses desencontros? Que eles não mereciam isso?_

_Há, não me faça rir... Não sou de ficar me importando com a vida dos outros. Quase não tenho tempo para cuidar de meus problemas, por que gastaria meu tempo com os problemas de outros?_

_Eles já têm ao Shino-kun para ajudá-los, não precisam de mais ninguém. Aquele moleque esquisito faz milagres... Até hoje ainda me pergunto como ele pôde fazer aquele cabeça-dura dizer que me amava... "São os mistérios de Shino-sama", como Hidan costuma dizer sempre que lhe pergunto._

_Mas as coisas avançam lentamente, não? Sasori já admitiu amar o loiro, Deidara já largou Neji... Pelo menos eu acho que ele largou, se não o fez deveria._

_O próximo passo é ambos sentarem e conversarem, uma boa conversa resolve qualquer problema. O estado atual de minha vida é uma prova disso... Agora tenho que ir, um certo albino me chama._

**Hidan**

_Ah, vão todos pra puta que os pariu! Bando de viadinhos cheios de frescuras... Sasori deveria dar umas belas tapas naquela besta loira pra ele aprender a ser mais esperto._

_Não entendo isso: Deidara queria Sasori, Sasori não queria Deidara, Sasori quer Deidara, Deidara quer Sasori, mas fica com Neji._

_Que putaria é essa?!_

_A boneca ruiva tinha que ser mais agressiva, pô! Fica esperando a boa vontade de Deidara para que ele decida se fica com ele ou não e só da nisso, essa agonia estúpida que acabou contagiando todo mundo. Aposto que se ele chegasse e jogasse a besta contra a parede ela ia se derreter... Mas é claro que ia!_

_Quer saber de uma coisa?_

_Fodam-se._

**Sai**

_Sem dúvidas são um casal interessante... Quando me aproximei de Deidara-kun pensei que seria bem mais fácil juntá-los, afinal, se ele abria a boca era pra falar de Sasori._

_"O danna gosta de pintar", "Danna adora essa música", "Sasori-no-danna fala assim", "Ele tem uma camisa parecida com a sua"... Às vezes era irritante isso, eu tentava me aproximar para provocar ciúmes no outro e Deidara só falava nele. É, não devo mesmo fazer o tipo dele, já que dei em cima da vítima das formas mais descaradas e ele sequer reparava. Ou ele pode só ser muito burro._

_Olhando de perto não é assim tão difícil fazer algo com eles, são fofos, isso é inegável. Mas Shino-kun tem que complicar as coisas, ele precisa fazer isso pra se sentir realizado... Eu mesmo poderia cuidar dos dois sozinhos e levar metade do tempo que está levando, mas ele não me deixa tomar as decisões, sou apenas seu peão._

_Com certeza Neji está sendo um belo de um problema... Entrou sem ser chamado, fez a bagunça que queria, e então saiu novamente._

_Shino-kun odeia perder, e já havia me dito que achava Neji e TenTen um belo casal. Com certeza ele não vai permitir que Neji fique com Deidara e dois casais sejam prejudicados._

_Agora é só esperar a próxima ordem._

**Aburame Shino**

_Não vêm a ser diferente de tudo que eu já vi, mas com certeza são bem originais. Já vi casos como esses, mas com uma ponta de diferença. Homens são seres orgulhosos e complicados, mulheres doam mais em um relacionamento, por isso é sempre mais fácil unir um casal hétero a um homossexual._

_Movi poucas peças nesse jogo, as outras foram por si próprias, e é isso que me incomoda. Se não fossem os intrometidos já estaria tudo acertado. Alguns acabam se metendo com intenção de ajudar e fazem uma verdadeira burrada, como Konan fez, mas não posso culpá-la por ter tentado ajudar um amigo._

_Já sei que Deidara está apenas assustado, acuado, e Sasori impaciente, como sempre foi... Acho, ou melhor, tenho certeza de que ele irá tentar arrumar isso o mais rápido possível, estou contando com a impaciência de Sasori para que tudo dê certo._

_O Iwa não vai ter como escapar... Sasori é esperto, vai conseguir o que quer, com toda certeza._

_Agora tenho outras coisas para resolver, esses dois já estão praticamente resolvidos não tenho mais nada a fazer para ajudá-los._

**x-X-x**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

_Deidara... O que ele estará pensando de mim agora? Não devia ter dito aquilo, não devia ter feito aquilo... Ele... Deve estar me odiando._

_Por que fui ouvir aquele calouro imbecil? Tudo estaria bem se ele não tivesse me vindo com aquele papo estranho de "cupins" e me fizesse ir atrás de meu melhor amigo. Estava tudo ótimo até ele se meter onde não foi chamado._

_Agora aqui estou eu, apaixonado por meu melhor amigo, tentando tirá-lo de quem ele gosta._

_Seja sensato Sasori, deixe-o com o Hyuuga, ele parecia feliz. Não, ele não parecia feliz, ele estava feliz, como não via há anos. Mas e o que ele disse? E aquele beijo? Como fica? Ele sente algo por mim, sei que sente. Caso contrário teria resistido, e um beijo como aquele não pode ter sido sem sentimentos, não pode..._

_Ah, chega! Cansei desse maldito dilema, dessa maldita apreensão. Vou resolver isso, não vou mais esperar pela iniciativa de Deidara, senão irei ficar nessa angustia para sempre._

_Direi que o amo e quero uma resposta imediata._

**Deidara**

_Sasori-no-danna... Por que as coisas nunca dão certo pra mim? Quando começo a esquecê-lo acontece isso? Maldita vida!_

_Ele deve querer uma resposta, ou melhor, ele com certeza espera uma resposta. Já o estou evitando há quase dois dias, não posso continuar assim, tenho que dizer a ele alguma coisa! Mas o que? Pedir a ajuda a alguém não vai adiantar em nada, com certeza vou ouvir um: "Isso você tem que decidir sozinho", e mesmo que não seja verdade, eu quero tomar essa decisão sozinho._

_Disse a Neji-kun o que aconteceu e ele concordou em me dar um tempo para pensar, mas conhecendo ele não deve ser assim tanto tempo, deve querer também uma resposta. Raios, tenho dois garotos perfeitos que me querem uma resposta, tenho que escolher um._

_O danna já me fez sofrer bastante... Mas a culpa não é inteiramente dele, ele não sabia de nada. Já o Neji-kun... Ele não me fez nada de mau, sempre foi atencioso, ao modo dele, é claro. Então deveria ficar com ele? Mas e o danna? Ele é quem eu amo, sei que é, mas e se depois de um tempo ele se cansar de mim e eu voltar à estaca zero? Não sinto nada tão forte assim pelo Neji-kun, mas como aconteceu com o danna, eu vou sentir se continuar com ele... Ah, não consigo decidir!_

_O beijo do danna é delicado, gelado, gostoso... Provocante e delirante, com certeza deixa um gostinho de "quero mais" , como eu imaginei que seria, quer dizer, melhor do que eu imaginei. O beijo de Neji é mais intenso, sufocante, possessivo... Saudoso. Mas não se compara ao do danna, pode ser porque só experimentei uma vez, mas o beijo do danna é diferente, mais... Doce. Decidir por isso é impossível, ambos têm suas particularidades que eu adoro._

_Por que não posso ficar com os dois?_

* * *

Yo minna-san n.n

Nossa, eu REALMENTE não acredito que isso saiu o.o Cara, eu há anos estou escrevendo isso, antes mesmo de terminar o primeiro especial, e demorou um bocado pra terminar XD

Desculpe a demora x.x Foi mau... Tava sem tempo nem criatividade...

O último capítulo vai demorar um pouquinho pra sair, e vai ficar bem grande :O

Mandem reviews, onegaiiiii :3

E até o próximo, e último, capítulo #.#


	13. Tudo está bem quando termina bem

_Último capítulo betado por s2 PinkCherry s2_

* * *

**Capítulo Final – ****Tudo está bem quando termina bem**

Batidas surdas soaram pela silenciosa sala. Como resposta um "entre" foi ouvido em tom arrastado e entediado, ou até mesmo pesaroso. Por detrás da mesa o homem retirava os óculos que usava para ler os documentos e então abria os olhos, vendo um pequeno e tímido rapaz à sua frente, com as mãos às costas e um olhar curioso por detrás das redondas lentes de grau. Dedos longos e magros passaram cautelosos pela superfície da mesa até uma das gavetas, tirando de lá uma pequena caixa. Chamou com um dos dedos o rapaz, que aproximou-se receoso e parou à sua frente, o olhando sem expressar nada nos olhos negros.

- Para você. – pôs a pequena caixa à sua frente, sem subir os olhos ao menino de cabelos cinzentos.

O Yakushi receou por algum tempo antes de apanhar o presente. Levou até o peito e abriu a tampa atento ao que estaria lá dentro, surpreendendo-se ao ver que eram simples lentes. Subiu os olhos ao homem atrás da mesa, que tinha o cotovelo apoiado no braço da cadeira e o queixo em uma das mãos.

- Fica melhor sem os óculos. – Orochimaru disse, fazendo um sinal com a outra mão para incentivá-lo a colocá-las.

Um sorriso se desenhou na face alva do menor, que levava uma das mãos ao bolso para tirar um pequeno espelho, pondo-o em cima da mesa. Retirou os óculos e por poucos segundos sua visão borrou a ponto de não ver nada. Curvou-se sobre a mesa e apanhou uma das lentes, pondo-a sobre um dos orbes negros, fazendo o mesmo com a outra em seguida. Apanhou os óculos, o espelho e então guardou-os no bolso.

O silêncio pairou por frios minutos na sala, onde um sorriso ainda se fazia presente na face do menor. O diretor apenas o observava pensativo, com o cenho franzido e uma expressão um tanto entristecida.

Orochimaru levantou-se, para espanto do rapaz, que apenas seguiu com o olhar ele aproximar-se de si, contornar a mesa e pôr-se a sua frente. Uma das mãos anormalmente brancas subiu ao rosto do aluno, acariciando sua face. Afastou a franja do Yakushi e tocou seus lábios naquela pele macia, conservando-se assim por um tempo. Ao afastar-se deu a ele um sorriso, segurando seu rosto com uma das mãos, então recuou alguns passos, deixando um rapaz extremamente confuso ali.

- Isso é um adeus. – disse calmamente, mantendo na face pálida um sorriso até mesmo doce.

Kabuto arregalou os olhos que se enchiam de lágrimas e entreabriu os lábios, perplexo. Sentia como se tivessem lhe aplicado um forte soco no estômago, e por alguns segundos sua vista escureceu. Uma lágrima solitária rolou em sua face, apagando o sorriso do rosto do diretor, que apenas o observou em silêncio.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou em tom falho, apertando as mãos para fazê-las parar de tremer.

- Quero dizer que a partir de hoje você pode tocar sua vida sem se importar com meus caprichos. Eu não vou mais me meter nela... Já tomei muito de você, agora está mais do que na hora de começar a ter uma vida de adolescente normal. – explicou calmamente, encoscorando-se à mesa.

- Então é só isso? Você me usa e depois vem com um "você tem que tocar sua vida"? – rosnou entre os dentes, sem sequer erguer a cabeça ao mais velho – Não pode me tratar assim, Orochimaru-sama.

- Você que deve tomar cuidado com suas palavras. – retrucou o diretor, cruzando os braços. – Kabuto... Você não entende, não é mesmo? Eu e você... Nunca daria certo. Olhe para você mesmo e depois para mim, então me diga o que vê. – fez uma longa pausa, esperando que o menor se pronunciasse, mas ao ver que ele não o faria resolveu continuar: – Um outro aluno abriu meus olhos para o que eu estava fazendo com você, e vi que não é correto tomar a sua vida. Tente recomeçar, você vai ver que é bem melhor. Pode namorar Shizune, eu não vou mais me intrometer em suas amizades.

- Eu não quero Shizune... – murmurou o jovem, deixando que um pontinho brilhante caísse de seu queixo ao chão – eu só quero você.

Um suspiro audível saiu dos lábios brancos do diretor, que fechava os olhos dourados e buscava as palavras em seu silêncio mórbido.

- Você ainda é muito novo para entender. Um dia irá concordar com minha decisão. – desencostou-se à mesa e caminhou em passos lentos em direção a porta, mas foi parado pelo menor, que pulou em seu peito, abraçando-o. O diretor esperou alguns segundos antes de retribuir ao abraço, afagando os cabelos acinzentados do aluno choroso – Não relute tanto, eu já tomei minha deci-...

- Desde o começo eu podia ter negado, sabia? – interrompeu-o o Yakushi, limpando o rosto na camisa do mais velho – Você não sabia, mas eu tinha outras bolsas em outras escolas tão boas quanto essas. Podia até mesmo ter te denunciado... Eu estive com você porque eu quis. – fechou os olhos e sorriu, apertando as mãos nas costas do moreno – Não me diga agora que não pode ficar comigo por eu ser jovem demais, já que você sempre me dizia que não se importava com isso.

O diretor viu-se sem saída diante das palavras do chefe dos inspetores. Tornou a fechar os olhos e passou a procurar outra saída que não fosse a mais óbvia. Infelizmente para ele essa saída não existia, se não quisesse magoar ainda mais o amado.

- Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou em um sussurro derrotado.

- Dezoito. Faço dezenove em poucas semanas. – sorriu mais uma vez, erguendo a cabeça para encarar a face do diretor.

- Sei... Está certo então, mas depois não diga que não avisei. Em algumas semanas irei... Irei oficializar isso diante da escola.

- Fala sério?! – Kabuto exclamou feliz, laçando os braços em volta do pescoço do moreno.

- Sim. Vamos fazer tudo certo dessa vez. – respondeu-o impassível, esboçando um sorriso ao ver a felicidade do Yakushi.

Kabuto empurrou a nuca do mais velho e tomou aqueles lábios amargos que só lhe lançavam palavras de desprezo, e pela primeira vez teve o prazer de sentir-se devidamente correspondido. Não ia se arrepender da decisão. Nunca iria. Pois ele o amava, e agora sabia que era igualmente amado.

oOoOoOoOo

- Vocês irão estudar para nossa prova todos os capítulos vistos nesse semestre, para os esquecidos esses são os capítulos seis, sete, oito, nove, dez, onze e doze, mais as atividades vistas no caderno. Anotem, pois eu não irei repetir. – um homem de cabelos azulados dizia, sentado atrás da mesa e tragando entediado seu cigarro.

Suspiros pesarosos e reclamações encheram a sala de aula por vários minutos, mas o professor não estava ligando para isso, só queria que o sinal tocasse logo. Por seu profundo tédio Asuma nunca notava a passagem de bilhetes entre os alunos, o que acontecia naquele momento. Um cutucão no cotovelo e um papel pulava em cima da carteira, este lia o endereçado e passava-o adiante até o seu destino. Por último, chegou até as mãos de Itachi, que rolou os olhos ao ler os nomes do remetente e do endereçado. Cutucou o braço do que estava a sua frente antes de jogar o bilhete por cima do ombro. Os olhos azuis-piscina depararam-se com seu nome escrito nas costas da folha muito bem dobrada, então virou-se ao moreno as suas costas, que indicou disfarçadamente uma cabeleira ruiva no fim da sala, encarando o loiro com uma expressão fechada na face alva.

Deidara prendeu a respiração e girou para frente em um susto. A paciência já quase inexistente do Akasuna estava no fim. Lentamente desdobrou o papel, encarando-o como se fosse sua sentença de morte. Por fim lá estava escrito em uma caligrafia impecável:

"_Quero uma resposta, e de hoje não passa. Te espero debaixo da cerejeira velha onde tem um barraco que não é mais usado, nos fundos da escola, às cinco da tarde em ponto. Não se atrase! E é melhor trazer uma resposta._

_Akasuna no Sasori"_

Rasgou a folha de caderno em pequenos pedaços e guardou-os dentro do porta-lápis para ter certeza de que mais ninguém o leria. Agora só precisava pensar no que dizer...

oOoOoOoOo

Saíram do carro para pisar na calçada de um renomado banco internacional. As pessoas passavam de um lado a outro, saiam e entravam, sequer olhavam para eles. O motorista foi embora com o veiculo e deixou-os ali, encarando a entrada com um nó na garganta e um frio incômodo no estômago. Iam "dar a cara à tapa", como diz-se no popular.

- Então... Vamos? – perguntou receoso, com a testa franzida e uma gota de suor escorrendo na face.

O moreno voltou-se a ele, que fez o mesmo ao notar estar sendo observado. Diferente do que imaginou ele não propôs sair correndo enquanto os funcionários ainda não os tinham visto, pelo contrário, apenas levou as mãos a sua gravata e arrumou-a, depois segurando seus braços e mostrando-lhe um sorriso.

- Você até está apresentável. – brincou o maior, selando-lhe os lábios de forma terna – Vamos lá.

Deu um pequeno empurrão nas costas do albino para que ele se mexesse, então passaram a caminhar em passos lentos e aparentemente despreocupados até a entrada do banco. As portas se abriram como se os convidasse a entrar ali, e assim o fizeram, com uma sensação terrível passando por seus corpos. Alguns empregados reconheciam o moreno que olhava à frente de forma decidida, e estes diziam aos outros quem ele era e provavelmente se perguntavam porquê estava ali, e também porquê trouxera o namorado, que olhava em volta sentindo-se incomodado pelos olhares curiosos, e estes só cessaram quando entraram no elevador.

- Não foi tão ruim assim. – comentou casualmente, soltando um suspiro cansado. – Os empregados já foram, agora só falta encarar o papai... Depois de tanto tempo...

- Relaxa Kaku, se ele nos chamou aqui não deve ser para nos esculhambar. – o menor disse de forma incentivadora, agarrando-se ao braço do moreno.

A porta do elevador abriu e ambos saíram em direção à imensa porta dupla que estava bem à frente. Passaram pela secretária e sequer disseram qualquer coisa, apenas abriram a porta para dar de cara com um homem de pele morena, olhos esmeralda reluzindo na face rígida e cabelos negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo às suas costas. Quando os viu, o senhor muito bem apessoado e de ar importante indicou as duas cadeiras à frente da mesa. Indiscutível o fato de que aquele homem _era _pai de Kakuzu, idênticos dos pés à cabeça.

- Largue o meu filho, ser esquisito. – o homem disse em um sussurro, apertando os olhos ao platinado, que largou imediatamente o braço do moreno ao ouvir o tom assustador que saia dos lábios do bancário. No entanto, assim que Kakuzu sentou-se em uma das cadeiras mostrou o dedo do meio a seu pai e pôs a língua pra fora, fazendo-o apertar ainda mais os olhos esmeralda tão semelhantes ao do filho.

- Hidan, não seja mal educado. – Kakuzu lhe disse irritado, puxando-o pela mão para que sentasse na cadeira.

- Tem certeza que é com _isso_ que quer namorar? – o senhor perguntou incrédulo, encostando-se ao encosto macio na poltrona.

- Kazuki-san, eu já disse para não tratar Hidan dessa forma. – retorquiu raivoso o moreno, franzindo o cenho.

- Desde quando me chama pelo nome?

- Desde que me disse que não era mais teu filho. – respondeu-o de forma ignorante, desenhando um sorriso na face do orgulhoso platinado.

- Muito bem, Kakuzu... – suspirou, fechando os olhos para ocultar os incandescentes orbes esmeralda. – Eu pensei bastante sobre isso e... Já faz mais de quatro meses que estão nesse relacionamento que eu achei não durar nem uma semana, portanto deve realmente haver, _e eu não acredito que direi isso, _algum sentimento entre vocês dois.

O moreno mais novo franziu o cenho, estranhando o rumo da conversa.

- Eu realmente não deserdei você, disse aquilo apenas em um momento de raiva... Tinha esperança de que uma semana depois você voltasse até mim por seu amor ao dinheiro. – um muxoxo escapou pelos lábios de Kazuki, enquanto o mesmo mexia nervoso em alguns papéis. – Eu posso deixar que fique com minha herança, mas uma cláusula a mais foi posta em meu testamento.

- Que cláusula? – perguntou espantado, já prevendo o tipo de condição proposta naquela "cláusula a mais".

- Vocês vão ter que se casar.

Os olhos violeta do albino de arregalaram à medida em que seu corpo pulava para a frente em um sobressalto, pondo as mãos na mesa. Rapidamente virou a cabeça para o lado, vendo que Kakuzu esboçava um sorriso aliviado, com os olhos esmeralda levemente fechados.

- Concordo. – disse por fim.

- O que?! – Hidan exclamou assustado, avançando em direção ao mais velho – Não podemos nos casar, temos dezesseis anos!

- Hidan, se você não quer casar comigo apenas diga, assim podemos terminar o namoro também. – impôs com o tom mais frio que conseguiu achar no momento.

- O casamento não será imediato, apenas quando atingirem a maioridade. – o bancário disse calmamente, recostando-se mais uma vez ao encosto da cadeira. – Vou ligar para meu advogado e dizer que concordaram, então quando morrer Kakuzu será o dono de todos os meus bens, como é meu único filho... A única coisa que me incomoda agora é que você ficará sem herdeiro.

- Posso viver sem um pirralho me atazanando. – Kakuzu deu de ombros, enquanto levantava-se calmamente. – Era só isso?

O homem de duras expressões na face morena assentiu com a cabeça. Odiava ter de admitir, mas o filho parecia bem mais racional e até mesmo feliz depois que entrara nesse relacionamento, e o que mais lhe surpreendia era que em momento algum ele viera lhe pedir alguma coisa nesses últimos quatro meses.

- Sua benção, papai. – o moreno disse em um murmúrio, estendendo à mão.

- Que Deus lhe abençoe, filho. – Kazuki respondeu, apertando a mão que lhe era oferecida e sorrindo a seu único filho.

- Vamos logo embora, Kaku! – o albino exclamou irritado, puxando-lhe o braço.

- Não o chame de "Kaku", parece nome de cachorro. – resmungou o bancário. – Kakuzu é um nome tão bonito, por que abreviá-lo?

- Ah, porque ele é meu cachorrinho. – Hidan disse de forma insinuante, divertindo-se ao ver a fúria nos olhos verdes do sogro.

- Acho melhor irmos embora. – disse rapidamente, arrastando-o para fora da sala.

- E faz muitos truques também, o senhor tem que ver! – exclamou irônico, antes de a porta ser fechada sob o grito:

- Tire esse infeliz da minha sala!

oOoOoOoOo

O monitor era refletido nas lentes escuras que ele sempre usava, e assim como em todos os outros dias o segundo ficava ali, de pé atrás da poltrona, sorrindo para o nada. O ambiente era escuro para que não prejudicasse os olhos sensíveis do rapaz, mas o costume de usar os óculos sempre o fazia esquecer que não precisava deles ali dentro. O clima era frio, por isso tinha de se apressar a tomar o café fumegante que ele preparava todos os dias com seu sorriso inabalável no rosto. E o silêncio era sempre... Triste.

- Shino-kun. – Sai chamou de forma calma, provocando um pequeno eco no intervalo que se estendeu até o resmungo que ele lhe dera como resposta. – Eu vi Kiba hoje pela manhã, sabia?

As mãos que levavam a xícara à boca pararam no meio do caminho e os orbes negros por detrás das lentes vagaram pelo liquido escuro, logo subindo ao monitor à frente e em seguida indo para o moreno às suas costas, sem sequer virar a cabeça.

- E...? – questionou desinteressado, tomando mais um gole do café quente.

- Ele estava muito, muito, muito triste... E decepcionado. – respondeu-lhe sem perder o sorriso. – Sabe, ele chorava, lágrimas de tristeza. Pediu-me para falar com você, implorou para que eu o fizesse reconsiderar a...

- Não vou voltar com ele. – interrompeu-o friamente, repousando a xícara na bandeja sobre o painel. – Kiba sempre soube que a qualquer momento eu iria terminar com ele, e não ia dar qualquer explicação. Esse assunto morre aqui.

O frio e triste silêncio voltou a reinar naquela sala por alguns poucos minutos, onde o falso sorriso de Sai mantinha-se indestrutível na face pálida. Esse silêncio foi quebrado pelo próprio Aburame:

- Após as férias eu vou deixar de ajudar os casais. – disse por fim, tirando o sorriso da face do moreno, que agora o olhava curioso, desgostoso. – Estou cansado disso... Quero viver minha vida.

- Pensei que fizesse o que gosta.

- E faço. – concordou Shino, assentindo com a cabeça de leve – Mas também me entristece às vezes. Sai-kun, você não sabe como é ver a pessoa de quem você gosta amando outro e ter que dá-la de bandeja para ele... Para manter-me imparcial como todos eu tenho que abrir mão de gostar, para fazer os outros felizes tenho que abrir mão de minha própria felicidade. Aconteceu duas vezes, mas não vou deixar que aconteça uma terceira.

Diante dessas palavras o rapaz mais jovem não pôde dizer mais nada. Apenas ficou encarando o semblante do mais experiente refletido no monitor, e surpreendeu-se ao ver o Aburame levantar-se de sua poltrona e caminhar até si, parando bem a sua frente.

- Você ainda a ama, não é? – perguntou em um murmúrio, tirando os óculos escuros para deixar a cabeça pender levemente para o lado. – A Yamanaka... Ela é realmente linda, interessante, sensual... Ino.

- Sim. – respondeu no mesmo tom, sem desviar dos olhos negros que raramente via, e que sempre provocavam em si um efeito hipnotizante. – Estou progredindo com ela, e sem a sua ajuda.

O Aburame sequer percebeu quando seus dedos alvos e magros deixaram os óculos escorregarem e caírem no chão, provocando um barulho surdo. Não se importou, estava ocupado demais encarando os olhos castanhos e sem vida do mais jovem. Balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação, permanecendo assim por algum tempo, negando-o.

- Não. – Shino disse enfim, e o tom que saiu era quase inexistente. – Você não vai ficar com ela.

- Ino é... a terceira pessoa de quem gosta. Por isso não me ajudava, não é? – murmurou entristecido, recuando alguns passos para encostar-se à mesa, e o Aburame avançava em sua direção, deixando-o assim sem saída. Diferente do que imaginava ele apenas sorriu.

- Está mais uma vez errado. Não vou deixar que fique com Ino, cansei de perder pessoas que gosto para terceiros, estou abandonando esse... "ramo" apenas... por... _você_. – a cada palavra avançava mais alguns centímetros em direção aos lábios esbranquiçados do ajudante, tomando-os para si ao fim da frase.

Sai não conteve a surpresa ao ouvir aquilo. Arregalou os olhos e permaneceu estático, sentindo uma língua desconhecida vagando em sua boca. Um novo sentimento sendo descoberto: o arrepio. As mãos demasiado delicadas do maior seguiram até seu corpo, acariciando sua cintura e nuca. Mais um sentimento era desperto em Sai: a vontade. O último era realmente um incômodo sentimento, unido ao arrepio, que fazia com que seu estômago embrulhasse e sentisse como se uma corrente elétrica subisse por sua espinha. Vontade incontrolável de abraçá-lo.

Arrepio. Vontade. Desejo. Satisfação. Prazer. Medo... Os sentimentos se misturavam e desencadeavam uma porção de reações inéditas para quem julgava-se incapaz de sentir. A separação dos lábios deixou naquele corpo a saudade.

- Então Sai-kun, quer deixar Ino, Kiba e a porcaria dessa sala de lado e começar a _sentir_ comigo? – Shino perguntou em tom provocante, puxando a cintura fina do moreno.

- Eu... – começou em um sussurro incerto, viajando nos orbes negos que o encaravam – Estou, Shino-kun... Eu... quero sentir de novo. – puxou a nuca do moreno, selando os lábios em um beijo cálido.

oOoOoOoOo

O dia estava bonito, alegre, perfumado... Alguns azarados tinham que estudar naquela manhã tão bonita, e os que podiam apreciá-la apenas riam dos pobres coitados. O campus do internato era florido, cheio de árvores e tinha uma brisa agradável, um lugar inegavelmente pacifico. Debaixo de uma árvore havia um banco, como em todas as outras, porém este não estava vazio ou cheio, como aqueles outros, um pequeno garoto solitário o ocupava. Tinha em mãos um colar cujo pingente era sua inicial, e girava-o vagando naquele movimento doentio e hipnotizante.

- Olá! – uma voz exclamava feliz, pondo a cabeça sobre o seu ombro para tirar o moreno de seu estado de transe.

- Un...? Ah, oi. – respondeu em um murmúrio, não se importando com a garota que sentava-se ao seu lado, sem ao menos pedindo permissão para isso.

- Tá tudo bem com você? – questionou a jovem, abaixando a cabeça para buscar os olhos do mais velho.

- Não. – respondeu em um suspiro, enquanto colocava o colar de volta ao pescoço.

- Deve ter levado um fora...

- Como você... sabe? – perguntou surpreso, voltando os olhos a ela.

- Essa sua carinha não nega. – disse com um sorriso, pondo o braço em volta dos ombros do Inuzuka – Relaxa, a vida é bela, e tem inúmeras pessoas no mundo para você conhecer... Basta querer ver.

- Qual seu nome? – Kiba perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Lela, Hyuuga Lela. – sorriu a ele, arrancando do jovem entristecido um tímido e belo sorriso.

oOoOoOoOo

- Não olhe! – exclamou irritado, dando um tapa na mão sorrateira que tentava tirar a venda. – Tenha paciência... Só mais alguns metros.

- Ah Itachi-saaaan, eu sou curioso demais pra esperar! – o enorme rapaz azul resmungou como uma criança mimada, sendo empurrado por um local que julgava desconhecido e silencioso.

- Pois vai ter que aprender a ser menos curioso. – Itachi disse com um sorriso sádico na face, guiando o vendado pela garagem subterrânea da escola.

- É o tipo de presente: "Uau, você vai fazer isso mesmo? Que hot!", ou é do tipo: "Vamos ter uma noite inesquecível"? – brincou o Hoshigaki, deixando a mão boba descer até a bunda do menor.

- É do tipo: "Seja menos pervertido e pare de me apalpar ou fica sem presente". – o moreno disse irritado, empurrando o maior com mais força.

- Eu adoro quando você se faz de difícil. – riu-se o maior, estendendo as mãos para não esbarrar de nada.

- Prontinho, chegamos! – o Uchiha disse em uma exclamação, posicionando-o à frente do presente.

- Legal, agora posso tirar a venda? – questionou animado, parando as mãos junto ao corpo. Itachi teve de esticar-se para poder alcançar a venda que escurecia a visão do Hoshigaki, e depois de alguns segundos tirou-a de uma vez, vendo que ele perdia o sorriso ao ver o que era – Me diga que isso não é...

Olhou o moreno, e este apenas coincidiu com a cabeça, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Kisame arregalou os olhos e virou-se para a imensa moto que acabara de ganhar, aproximando-se dela para passar a mão sobre o assento de couro negro, então montando e pondo as mãos no acelerador. Um largo sorriso brotou nos lábios do azulado, que virou-se novamente para o Uchiha, vendo-o tirar do bolso a chave, com o chaveiro de um tubarão.

- Não vai querer a chave? – perguntou irônico, estendendo-a ao maior.

- Nunca pensei que diria isso um dia, mas eu nunca vi esse modelo antes. – Kisame disse incrédulo, apanhando a chave das mãos do Uchiha.

- Porque é um modelo personalizado, seu idiota. – riu-se Itachi.

- Tá de gozação, né? – o queixo do Hoshigaki cairia se não estivesse preso ao maxilar, enquanto o moreno apenas negava com a cabeça. Puxou a cintura do menor e selou seus lábios em um beijo sufocante e possessivo, logo separando-se para ver a expressão reprovativa na face do segundo.

- Já disse para não me beijar assim... – resmungou repreensivo, arrancando um riso divertido do maior.

- Tá legal... Suba, vamos dar uma volta. Quero sentir a força do motor de um modelo personalizado. – disse maravilhado, tirando a moto do apoio.

- Antes disso... – repreendeu Itachi, abaixando-se para apanhar dois capacetes. – Não queremos mais acidentes, não é?

oOoOoOoOo

No ambiente silencioso ecoou o som de batidas na porta, e o que estava sentado atrás da mesa pôs uma das mãos de dedos finos e delicados sobre uma máscara laranja em espiral, enquanto resmungava alguma coisa em tom baixo, e a cada nova palavra o tom de sua voz afinava um pouco mais.

- Quem é? – perguntou por fim, em tom animado.

- Sou eu, Zetsu.

- Ah, pode entrar. – a voz voltara ao estagio inicial, grave e máscula, enquanto a mão deixava de lado a máscara laranja. Ergueu a cabeça à porta, aonde vinha entrando um rapaz dividido nas cores preto e branco, trajando um uniforme aonde vinha escrito no peito "Empresas Uchiha". O moreno atrás da mesa girou a cadeira para o lado, recebendo o mais novo em seu colo e selando os lábios em um rápido beijo.

- Algum problema? – o Uchiha perguntou com um sorriso na face alva, afastando com o indicador os cabelos verdes da testa do maior.

- Não, nada... Só queria agradecer por ter me arrumado o emprego.

- Bem, não era necessário, mas se você acha tão importante... O direito de trabalhar é seu. – alargou o belo sorriso, incentivando o mais novo a fazer o mesmo. – Eu já ia atrás de você, tenho uma novidade.

- É? – questionou curioso, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Tobi, ou Madara, já não importava que ele realmente era... O Uchiha esticou-se e abriu uma das gavetas, tirando de lá uma folha dobrada. Entregou-a ao mais novo e esperou que ele abrisse e terminasse de ler o que estava escrito, mantendo o sorriso e acariciando-lhe os cabelos macios.

- Isso é...? – Zetsu disse por fim, incrédulo.

- Sim, é. – confirmou sorridente. – Comprei uma casa e pus ela em seu nome. Será _nossa_ casa. Claro, se o Zetsu-san quiser.

- Óbvio que quero, Madara-sama. – o maior sorriu, depositando um beijo terno na testa do moreno.

- Me chame de Tobi.

- Claro... Tobi-kun. – corrigiu o rapaz bicolor, tomando os lábios rosados para si.

oOoOoOoOo

O fim da tarde de iniciava. O sol começava a se esconder por detrás das colinas e o céu assumia uma coloração alaranjada, à medida que a lua podia ser mais bem vista pelos olhos avermelhados de um rapaz cuja paciência se extinguia aos poucos. Aquela esperava acabava com seus nervos.

Nas mãos delicadas do Akasuna havia uma flor de tom azulado mesclado ao branco, realmente bonita, e as pétalas da dita cuja caiam aos pés do rapaz, junto a mais dezenas de outras pétalas iguais e miolos de flores. Já tinha desfeito várias delas em sua espera. Conferiu o relógio de pulso e ele marcava pouco mais de cinco da tarde. Havia chegado cedo demais, por isso sentia-se angustiado... Ou a bateria do relógio podia estar fraca... E os ponteiros se movendo mais lentamente, ocasionando a impressão de que passara pouco tempo. Como diria Zetsu: "O tempo é relativo, quanto mais ansioso você fica mais lentamente ele irá passar".

- Nunca mais vou rir das teorias idiotas do Zetsu. – Sasori resmungou consigo mesmo, jogando mais um miolo de flor ao chão.

- Danna?

Sentiu o coração disparar em um susto e subir até sua garganta. Sim, o tempo era relativo, pois agora ele passava demasiado ligeiro para que o Akasuna pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa. O rapaz de voz doce que surgia atrás do tronco da velha cerejeira parecia querer provocá-lo com os fios dourados completamente soltos, caindo-lhe nos ombros, a franja característica ocultando um dos belos olhos azuis, o uniforme escolar muito bem arrumado, como nunca usava, e os passos soavam na mente do ruivo como em câmera lenta. "Quanta bobagem", pensava o mesmo, sacudindo levemente a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos incômodos.

- Está atrasado. – disse em tom indiferente, vendo-o se aproximar um pouco mais.

- Desculpe, un... Eu estava conversando com o Neji-kun. – Deidara murmurou temeroso, encarando os próprios pés.

- Não tem importância, estou feliz porque veio. – respondeu-o Sasori, fazendo com que o loiro erguesse a cabeça a ele. Aquela era a expressão feliz do Akasuna?

- _Então..._ – ambos falaram juntos, e silenciaram-se ao perceber isso.

- Diz você primeiro, un. – o loiro indicou-o de leve com o queixo, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta.

- Certo. – concordou meio que sem jeito, levando uma das mãos à nuca – Eu não pensei em como dizer isso porque sabia que não iria seguir o roteiro, então eu vou improvisar... Aishiteru.

Foi à vez do coração de Deidara saltar do peito, e a pele alva tornar-se vermelha como os cabelos de seu danna. Não esperava que ele dissesse isso, esperava qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. Permaneceu quieto, aguardando que ele continuasse, e ao notar isso o Akasuna apressou-se a pensar em mais alguma coisa.

- Ah, e desculpe pelo que aconteceu outro dia no shopping, não queria te assustar ou ser rude... Mas já estava enlouquecendo com toda aquela situação esquisita, quero dizer... Você é meu melhor amigo e... – não achou palavras para terminar a frase, simplesmente calou-se e voltou a encarar o loiro a sua frente.

- Danna, eu... Terminei com o Neji agora a pouco. – Deidara disse de forma calma, ainda sem encarar diretamente o mais velho, assim não vendo o sorriso largo que surgiu em seu rosto. Sasori avançou alguns passos em direção ao loiro, mas foi parado pelas mãos deste – Também não é assim, né? Não é só chegar e dizer "aishiteru" e esperar que eu vá pular nos seus braços, un.

- Mas você acabou de dizer que terminou com o Neji. – disse confuso, recuando os passos que avançara.

- E terminei, mas ainda há algumas coisas que você não sabe como, por exemplo, que ano passado eu era apaixonado por você como uma garotinha idiota do colegial.

- Hã?! – exclamou surpreso, salientando os orbes avermelhados.

- É, eu era apaixonado por você... E ainda sou, mas...

- Isso não quer dizer que não há mais nada pra conversar? – questionou, ainda mais confuso que antes.

- Não! Claro que não. – repreendeu o loiro, voltando os olhos às pétalas caídas no chão, e permaneceu assim por alguns segundos antes de voltar os olhos ao ruivo – Eu não quero que o danna me faça sofrer de novo.

- Eu não vou... Você sabe que eu nunca te faria sofrer.

- Já fez uma vez, o que garante que não vai repetir a façanha, un? – irritou-se por um breve momento, mas esta raiva cessou ao sentir o abraço apertado e confortante que recebia no momento seguinte. A sensação era de estar protegido por aqueles braços, sentia o calor do corpo de seu danna, a respiração do mesmo em seu pescoço, os lábios em sua pele... Não podia ser a sensação de estar nos braços de quem o faria sofrer.

- Aishiteru, Deidara... Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir para que você entenda? – sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

- Que tal para o resto de minha vida, un? – o loiro impôs com um sorriso pairando no canto dos lábios, enquanto soltava as mãos dos bolsos para retribuir ao abraço.

Sasori largou-o e encarou os olhos azuis do Iwa, vendo seu sorriso angelical, e só pôde deduzir uma coisa:

- Aishiterumo... danna. – Deidara murmurou a ele, aproximando-se devagar para roçar seus lábios, relembrando a sensação de dias atrás. Se tomara a decisão errada, isso já não importava. Só queria estar com seu danna enquanto pudesse.

oOoOoOoOo

- Konanzinhaaaaaaaa! – o grito histérico veio de um ruivo cheio de piercings no rosto, que laçava a cintura da azulada de pé com um livro em mãos, fazendo-a sobressaltar-se com o susto.

- Pein, não me assuste assim. – repreendeu-o a garota, virando o rosto para ver o largo sorriso no rosto enfeitado por metais.

- Eu tenho um presente pra você. – ele disse ainda em tom animado, mostrando a ela dois folhetos. Konan puxou o pulso erguido do maior e viu, surpresa, que eram passagens – O que acha?

- Roma? Onde você arrumou dinheiro pra isso?! – exclamou animada.

- Jiraya-sensei me deu hoje de manhã, e tem mais uma coisinha... – mexeu os dedos, mostrando que não eram duas, mas sim dez passagens – vamos todos.

- Que ótimo! – Konan disse entusiasmada, tomando as passagens do ruivo e dando-lhe um rápido beijo – Férias em Roma... Vai ser demais!

* * *

Alguns meses depois...

* * *

- Está tudo no carro, agora vamos subindo! – o moreno de olhos verdes gritava aos demais que estavam em volta, batendo palmas para apressá-los.

- Nossa, Hidan... Que anel lindo! – a garota de cabelos azulados tomou a mão do albino e olhou a bela jóia em seu dedo, maravilhada.

- É, o pai do Kakuzu deu a ele pra ele me dar como anel de noivado. Deve ser essas jóias de família...

- Noivado?! – exclamou em um susto, e assim todos os presentes do lado de fora do campus voltaram os olhos a eles.

- Ah, é mesmo, não tínhamos contado... Pois é, esse idiota aqui agora é meu noivinho. – Kakuzu disse sarcástico, abraçando-o por trás e beijando seu pescoço.

- Não acredito que eles vão se casar. – Kisame murmurou incrédulo. Estava sentado em sua moto, com o Uchiha à frente e as mãos em volta da cintura do moreno. Então, pôs a boca em seu ouvido e lhe disse: – Hey Itachi-san... Quer casar comigo? – perguntou irônico. Itachi soltou as mãos grandes do Hoshigaki e então voltou-se a ele, com uma expressão séria, e respondeu-o em alto e bom som:

- Quero.

- Fala sério? – questionou surpreso.

- Claro que sim. Eu quero. – repetiu o moreno, vendo então o desespero na face azulada do maior, que gaguejava palavras sem nexo – Kisa, relaxa. – riu-se o Uchiha, beijando os lábios do agora noivo.

- Cadê o Deidara? – Sasori perguntou em uma exclamação, já em cima do carro.

- Olha ali o Deidara-senpai. – respondeu Tobi, apontando a entrada do internato, aonde vinha o loiro junto de Neji e TenTen, despediu-se dos dois para então correr de volta a estrada, subindo no carro para agarrar-se ao braço de Sasori.

- Estava me despedindo, un. – Deidara respondeu com um sorriso.

O ruivo olhou-o e sorriu de volta, e ao erguer a cabeça deu de cara com uma cena inédita: aquele garoto estranho e de óculos escuros vinha até um outro carro, parado mais atrás, com Sai agarrado ao seu braço, e mais atrás ainda vinha Kiba, arrastando malas pesadas. Chegando a porta do carro o Aburame abriu-a e deixou o moreno de cabelos e olhos castanhos entrar ali, para depois ir ajudar o rapaz que trazia a bagagem. Uma voz feminina chamando Kiba veio da entrada da escola, e em seguida uma morena de olhos perolados corria até o carro, jogando-se nas costas do Inuzuka.

- Quem é aquela? – Pein perguntou curioso, pulando dentro do carro junto aos outros.

- É a nova namorada de Kiba, acho que é... Lela ou algo assim. – respondeu Zetsu, entrando na parte da frente.

- Parece que eles se acertaram... – murmurou Konan.

- Chega de bagunça, vamos logo embora! – exclamou o Uchiha, pulando na garupa da moto – É melhor não irem de pé aí atrás ou vão parar o carro e a viagem fura.

- Relaxa, Itachi... Não vai acontecer nada. – o Akasuna disse sorridente, baixando os óculos e pondo o loiro entre seus braços – Afinal, não passamos de simples colegiais.

_"A alma vale mais que o corpo... Às vezes as almas são totalmente compatíveis, e os corpos não... Mas tem gente que apesar de tudo quebra essa barreira entre os corpos pra viver com a alma feliz."_

* * *

Minna n.n/

Chegamos ao fim de meu primeiro projeto Long Fic XD

**Um agradecimento super-híper-mega-power especial ao Dani,** que a essa altura já devem saber que é meu beta... que eu lovu s2 n.n

Também agradeço ao **Tio Kishi **pelos personagens super cativantes e que eu adoro, só acho que ele tinha que por yaoi Akatsuki naquilo e deixar de querer dar o rabo pro Sasuke, isso pega mau \u.u/

**Agradeço a você, leitor** que acompanhou desde o começo ou pegou no finalzinho, todos têm sua importância, com elogios, criticas, sugestões...

Cresci MUITO escrevendo essa fic, se pegar um texto meu hoje e comparar com o primeiro capítulo se nota se longe que eu estou escrevendo melhor xP Devo muito a essa fanfic, e como meu primeiro projeto tô com pena de deixar ela ç.ç'/

Bom... Sobre os capítulos extras que eu disse TALVEZ escrever, é meio improvável, mas não impossível, porém será apenas comédia e não vai ser totalmente centrado em SasoDei n.n

Eu espero realmente que tenham gostado, eu particularmente odiei, mas... Espero que tenham gostado .-.

**Lela** te pus com o Kiba, agora eu quero meu lemon KisaIta XDD E eu quero mesmo ó.o9

* * *

_**Momento Merchan**_

Estou com um projeto pra começar, o nome temporário é System Future... Você vai ver que se assemelha muito a obra original, é UA e tem yaoi _apenas_ dos Akatsukis, e é centrada neles. Talvez eu vá pedir fichas para essa fanfic XD Ah, e vai ser meu primeiro lemon 'ñ.ñ' Vai haver lemon de todos os casais yaoi da Akatsuki.

E o meu projeto yaoi em andamento é a República Akatsuki n.n/ Essa tem MUITA comédia XD E vários vários vários casais... Confiram quando puderem ;P

* * *

Pronto... Avisos dados, agradecimentos feitos, comentários também... Até a próxima fic \n.n/

**Sayonará!**


End file.
